DESEO DE ENAMORADOS
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: Una simple y pequeña fiesta y un par de llamadas puede terminar en un pequeño y lindo desastre...¡¡¡TERMINADO!
1. una fiesta perfecta

Hola :P

Hace tiempo prometí un fic… aquí esta

Chicas espero y les guste y a todos

Dejen review porfas

Se acepta de todo XD

Su amiga maryhamatogirl ;)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En esta vida se dice que hay una persona destinada para cada quien, el amor no se fija en edades ni condiciones sociales, el amor es tan grande que ni la apariencia propia, ni ciertas limitaciones impiden que un corazón encuentre su otra mitad…. Y cuando ellos se juntan solo quedan deseos por pedir… solo son deseos de enamorados… deseos.

En las calles sobre habitadas de personas con distintas cosas en mente cuatro chicas muy especiales hacen su vida normal.

-Si sensei – la voz de unos chicos se escuchaba fuera de aquella escuela de artes marciales.

-Estuvieron muy distraídos – los mira seria – necesito más de su concentración, el torneo está cerca – arquea una ceja – y para nada quiero que nuestra escuela pierda... ¿Entendido? –

-Si sensei –

-¡No los escucho! –

-¡Si sensei! – alzaron la voz.

-Bien, la clase termino – hace reverencia seria, y los mira – hasta mañana chicos – sonríe, la cara seria desapareció al terminar el saludo.

Se dirige a su pequeña mochila y toma una toalla y seca el sudor producto de aquel intenso entrenamiento, busca algo más y sonríe al encontrarlo, unos cuantos botones y sonríe.

-un mensaje… justo lo que esperaba – se pone de pie y se encamina hacia las regaderas, un buen baño y el plan de hoy seguía.

Katherine era su nombre, una chica muy activa y dedicada a sus 18 años, ella era una instructora de karate muy profesional, en sus ratos libres adora correr autos de carrea, era su pequeña y algo peligrosa distracción, pero a ella eso no le importaba, le gustaban las emociones fuertes.

-Hasta mañana katy – una de sus alumnas se despidió.

-Hasta mañana Alicia – toma su celular y espera a que contesten.

-¡Katy, llevo horas esperando tu llamada! – se escucho del otro lado de la línea - ¿ya terminaste de tus clases? –

-Sí, Micaela – suspira sonriendo.

Micaela era el nombre de la chica tras la llamada, ella era profesora de química y biología, impartía clases en una prestigiada universidad a sus 20 años, tenía que lidiar con alumnos casi de su edad, pero a ella no le incomodaba para nada ese pequeño detalle, en sus ratos libres liberaba la tención en unas pequeñas clases de box, pegarle al saco era su pasatiempo y distracción favorita.

-El plan sigue en pie, ellos ya están listos… ¿nos vemos donde siempre? –

-Si, en el mismo lugar de siempre – sonríe ya que algunas veces Micaela era muy impaciente - ¿les avisaste a las chicas? –

-No, pero ahora lo hago –

-Ok, voy a las regaderas y me voy a casa para arreglarme, como en una hora estoy lista – pasa por un espejo y se detiene de golpe y se mira – mejor dos – se mira y baja la mirada – estoy fatal – y suelta una sonora carcajada.

-Esta bien, nos vemos en tres horas, mejor – mira su reloj y enseguida al aula de clases – solo les doy la tarea y salgo de aquí, así les daré tiempo a las chicas… bien hasta al rato bye –

-Bye –

Y se corta la comunicación.

Mientras tanto en el aula un constante murmullo que se intensificaba hace que una vena en su cabeza sobresalga de la chica.

-¡Guarden silencio! – acomoda sus lentes – anoten la tarea – se gira al pizarrón y empieza a anotar.

En otra parte de la ciudad en una biblioteca pública una chica está por terminar una lectura infantil.

-Niños y colorín colorado este cuento a terminado – cierra el libro.

-Michu – habla una pequeña - estuvo muy bonito ese cuento –

-Pero como se va a enamorar una princesa de un sapo – dice otro niño – y ¿Cómo que con un beso se vuelve príncipe? – pone cara de negación – fuchi y guacala –

El nombre de la joven era Miroslava, ella gusta de hacer de todo, ha trabajado en miles de cosas por su carácter inquieto su estatura no baja ni alta su pelo era cortito y rizado, en sus tiempos libres gustaba de leer cuentos a los niños en la biblioteca su edad 19 años, muy observadora y amiguera como nadie.

-Aunque no lo creas Peter eso suele suceder – sonríe – te enamoras de quien menos te imaginas – queda pensativa – bueno, es hora de decir adiós –

Se pone de pie y se despide de los niños camina hacia su bolso y busca su celular con apuro.

-Aja… con que aquí estas – lo revisa y pone cara de fastidio – ni una llamada ni mensaje – mira el reloj -¿donde andas Alex? – marca y espera en la line impaciente.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Una chica camina apurada a una oficina con papeles en la mano, su celular suena pero no puede contestarlo por tener las manos ocupadas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Abogada? – un chico sonríe divertido.

-¿Parezco necesitarla? – lo mira entrecerrando los ojos – claro que la necesito Brandon –

Ella era una prestigiada abogada defensora, su nombre Alexandra a sus 21 años había logrado ser la licenciada que había soñado de niña, era de estatura normal su pelo castaño claro por debajo de los hombros que en su trabajo lo tenía atado a una coleta por comodidad y formalidad, sus ojos color miel bajo esos lentes que usaba en los juicios y una sonrisa que no negaba a nadie.

-Mi celular está sonando y no lo puedo contestar – le da aquellos enormes expedientes – y saca su celular de la funda apurada - ¿bueno? –

-Alex ¿donde endemoniados andas? – se oye al otro lado de la línea –no me vengas a decir que te quedaras leyendo esos horribles y gruesos expedientes –

-No, claro que no Michu – ladea la mano y mira su reloj - ¡diantres es tardísimo! – observa aquellas hojas en manos de su amigo – tardare un par de horas…¿has llamado a las demás? –

-Si, por la mañana hable con ellas…pero no tardes demasiado, recuerda la gran fiesta –

-Reunión –

-Es lo mismo… cielos Leo te está contagiando lo aburrido –

-No discutiremos lo mismo – mira a un desesperado Brandon – nos vemos donde mismo chao… -

-Chao –

Termina la comunicación.

En otro lugar en las alcantarillas…

-¿Dónde está la salsa? – busca Mikey en la alacena.

-Acá esta zoquete – la pone en la mesa donde había gran variedad de bocadillos - ¿no se les hace mucha comida? – pregunta Raphael.

-Pues a mí se me hace adecuada – observa Donatello – para Mikey estará bien – sonríe.

-¿Y qué me dices de Michu? – lo mira entrecerrando los ojos – ella no se queda tan atrás de mi – sonríe Mikey divertido.

-No quiero que empiecen tú y katy a jugarnos esas bromas pesadas – le advierte Raphael.

-Y tu y Micaela no vayan a jugar rudo – Mikey se soba su hombro – ustedes juegan muy brusco –

-Delicado que eres – voltea y mira a Leonardo – y tu y Alex no empiecen a poner orden en todo – alza una ceja – contigo y tu novia me siento en un juicio –

-No empieces con lo mismo – lo señala – somos responsables que no es lo mismo -

-Ya dejen de discutir y terminemos de acomodar todo – mira el reloj Donatello – ya casi es hora de que lleguen –

-Faltan como dos horas… eso quiere decir que llegaran en tres – dice Raphael divertido.

-Vamos no se burlen de las chicas – les increpo Leo – pero si llegaran tres horas después – ríe.

Ok- Mikey infla su pecho y suspira – esta noche será genial….-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. ¿fiesta?

-Las películas esta listas – Mikey las repasa – las mejore de terror –

-¿Porque siempre de terror Mikey? –

-Porque yo no veo que te quejes cuando Micaela te abraza – le guiña un ojo.

-No pos no – contesta sin más ni más.

-¿Quién se iba a imaginar que tendríamos chicas tan geniales como las que ahora tenemos – suspira Donatello – yo que me repetía a mi mismo que jamás tendríamos novias –

-Eso que están locas hermano – Mikey da una sonora carcajada.

-Y mas katy por andar contigo – Raphael molestándolo – debe de tener más de un admirador haya arriba –

Mikey se detiene sorprendido.

-¿Y qué me dices de Micaela? – Donatello defiende a Mikey – con tanto estudiante de su edad que debe andar tras de ella igual –

-Michu anda de aquí para allá siempre – lo mira con sorna - ¿Quién te garantiza que no hay chicos que la llamen y esas cosas? –

-Dejen de discutir por tonterías – Leonardo pone el ultimo tazón de papas en la mesa – deben confiar en las chicas –

-Si como no – lo mira Raphael y levanta una ceja - ¿Qué dices de Alex? –

-¿Qué tengo que decir de qué? –

-Con tanto joven maduro en los juzgados pues… -

-Raphael – le dice en tono de advertencia - ¿estás insinuando que…? –

-Yo no insinuó nada – sonríe – tu solo armas los cabos –

-Haber haber… calma – interfiere Donatello – se supone que esto es una fiesta –

-Reunión –

-¡Leo! – dicen Mikey y Raphael.

-OK – soba sus sienes – lo que sea – prosigue Donatello – tomemos las cosas con calma y disfrutemos del momento – mira de nuevo el reloj – ahora si no tardan las chicas… dejen esos celos mal infundados y divirtámonos –

-¡Yo no soy celoso! – grita Raphael.

-Yo menos – agrega Leonardo.

-Yo mejor voy a encontrarlas por el camino – sale Mikey cabizbajo.

-Y vez lo que provocaste Raphael – lo reprende Leonardo.

-Hay… al rato se en contenta – alza la mano y sale caminando de la sala – voy a mi habitación… ahora vuelvo –

Leonardo y Donatello se miran y levantan los hombros y siguen con los preparativos de la fiesta.

En otra parte en un callejón cerca de una entrada de alcantarilla alguien espera impaciente.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? – Michu fue la primera en llegar – tanto que me apresure a arreglarme y aun no llegan – tenia puesto un pantalón corto por debajo de la rodilla, unos zapatos de tacón negros y una linda camisa de cuello de tortuga sin mangas morada y una chaqueta para mitigar un poco el frio de la noche.

-¡BUUUU! – se escucho tras de ella.

-¡HAAAAAA! – el grito vino después - ¡Katy! – grita tocandose el pecho – me asustaste –

Tras de ella sale una chica con media coleta en su pelo, unos jeans blancos una camisa amarilla y una chamarra negra.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – pregunta riendo – estaba tras de ti – la mira con esos ojos azules.

-Por obvias razones – entrecierra los ojos – solo a ti se te ocurre asustar de esa manera –

-Mmmm – se pone pensativa – creo que si – pone la mano tras su cabeza – pero no puedes negar que fue divertido –

No dijo mas ya que sintió en sus espalda algo que la toco.

-Arriba las manos – dijo una voz tratando de sonar ronca – no se muevan… denme todo lo que tengan –

-¡HAAAA! – un grito de ambas.

Una carcajada se escucha tras de ellas.

-No puedo creer que haigas caído en algo tan obvio – las mira divertida – y ambas por igual –

Al girarse ven a Micaela con una mano en la cintura, llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa sin mangas de color roja con una chamarra negra de piel su pelo agarrado y muy bien peinada.

-Que divertida me di – sigue riendo.

-M e va a dar un infarto – dice Michu - primero katy - se toca el corazón – y ahora tu… me van a volver diabética –

-No es para tanto – agrega Micaela – oigan... ¿donde está Alex? –

-Es cierto – mira alrededor – siempre llega temprano – Katy se para de puntitas y mira más – no… no la veo –

Un sonido de una moto veloz se escucha.

-Creo que ya viene – dice Michu con una gota de sudor en la cabeza – pensé que no vendría en moto – suspira – es peligroso -

-Ya vez como es – Katy agacha la mirada derrotada – son mejores los carros de carreras y aun no lo entiende – dice con el puño en alto.

Ploppp

Michu y Micaela después de reponerse.

-Lo decíamos por lo peligroso – Micaela niega con la cabeza – me olvidaba lo loca que eres por la velocidad igual –

Una moto deportiva se para frente a ellas, una chica de jeans azules y cómodos tenis, se desabrocha la ajustada chamarra y deja ver una camisa azul de mangas largas, se quita el casco y deja caer el pelo libremente, sobaja de la moto y camina contoneando su linda figura cuando.

Plashhhh … se resbala y cae de sentonazo.

-Auchhh – dice agudamente – me caí –

-Nombre si no lo dices ni cuenta nos damos – dice Micaela acercándose a ayudarla - ¿Qué te paso?-

-¿No me ensucie? – se giraba tratando de ver si había manchas – hay..no… -

-No te manchaste – katy la sacude un poco - ¿estás bien? –

-Si – se soba – creo que si –

-Es raro verte tan informal – dice Michu mientras toma la moto y la lleva al callejón.

-Ni me recuerdes la oficina – suspira cansada – siempre debo estar formal en ese lugar – da unos brinquitos – extrañaba mis tenis – sonríe.

-Bueno… ya todas reunidas – las mira Micaela -¿podríamos reunirnos con nuestros príncipes ocultos? –

Michu suelta una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué es lo graciosos? – pregunta katy.

-Recordé a un niño de la biblioteca – sonrió mas – me acorde que dijo que era imposible besar a un sapo y se volviera príncipe –

-Que fea comparación – dice Alex – mi Leo no es un sapo – y voltea la mirada molesta –

-No te enojes fue un comentario –

Abre un ojo y mira a la chica cabizbaja.

-Pero no me molestaría seguirlo besando hasta que se transforme – y ríe contenta.

Después de reír un poco Michu abre la tapa y bajan con cuidado.

-Mis zapatos nuevos – se sacude Micaela - ¿Por qué no me enamore de alguien que viva en una mansión? –

-Porque son presumidos, tercos, torpes y aburridos – Alex camina despacio – créeme lo digo por experiencia –

Katy se acerca sospechosa a ella haciéndola que de un saltito de asombro.

-¿Algo que no nos has contado? –

-Nada importante – contesta con una gota de sudor en el rostro.

Siguen caminando cuando alguien salta frente a ellas dando un grito desgarrador.

-MUAJAJAJAJA -

-HHHAAAAA – gritan las cuatro chicas, pero una de ellas lanza un fuerte puñetazo a aquella sombra que las amenaza.

-AUCHHH – cae Mikey producto del golpe - ¿Por qué me pegas Micaela? – se soba el rostro.

-¡¡Bebe!! – grita katy y corre hacia el caído - ¿estás bien amorcito? – mira a su amiga con reproche – Micaela mala…mala – vuelve la atención a Mikey -¿te duele mucho amor? –

-Solo un poquito – pone cara de puchero.

-El tiene la culpa por asustarnos – desvía la mirada molesta.

Katy suelta a Mikey bruscamente haciendo que caiga de nuevo.

-Pero debiste haberte fijado primero – se para frente a ella molesta.

-Ejemm… katy – Alex la llama.

-No me voy a poner a investigar primero haber quien me ataca –

-¿Katy? – Michu.

-Pero lo lastimaste… lastimaste a mi bebe –

-¡Katy! – grita Alex – acabas de dejar caer a tu amorcito de nuevo – señala a un Mikey confundido –

-¡Válgame dios! – se cerca y lo abraza – perdóname Mikey –

-Tal para cual – dice Micaela negando con la cabeza – son idénticos –

Alex pasa por un lado de ella y pone una mano en su hombro.

-Ya olvídalo Raphael – pone cara de sorpresa – upss… lo siento Micaela me equivoque – y siguió su camino.

-Ja…ja..ja – sonríe irónica y va tras de ella.

-¿y me pregunto quién es quién aquí? – Levanta los hombros - ¡fiesta aquí vamos! – grita contenta.

-Reunión –

-¡Alex! – gritaron todos.

Al poco rato ya habían llegado a la guarida los chicos estaban esperándolas sentados en el sofá de la sala.

¡Llegamos! – grita Mikey, de la mano llevaba a Katy.

-¡Don! – grita Michu – mira que si estas en el laboratorio yo… -

-Acá estoy – se levanta rápido y se reúne con ella – que linda estas – se sonroja.

-Raphael… ¿me das hielos? – Micaela lo llama este se apresura con ella.

-¿Qué te paso? – pregunta al ver que se soba la mano.

-Tu hermano nos asusto y pues yo… - pone cara de puchero.

-Bien hecho pequeña – toma la mano y la soba – bien hecho – sonríe sin dejar de mirarla.

Leonardo se pone de pie y se reúne con Alex que se esta quitando la chaqueta.

-¿Te ayudo? – Termina de quitársela - ¿cansada? – le sonríe.

-Mucho – suspira – pero para ti nunca – se miran sonriendo.

La fiesta estaba por comenzar y junto con eso algunos sucesos… pero jamás dejaran de divertirse…


	3. La cena

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Michu se cerca a la mesa de comida y mira a los chicos intrigada.

-¿Y la comida? –

Los chicos pegan un brinco.

-¿Comida? – se cerca Raphael - ¿y que es todo esto? – apunta la mesa llena de cosas.

-Dije co-mi-da… estas son solo golosinas y botanas –

Las demás chicas se acercan y el sonar de un estomago se escucha fuerte.

-Upss…perdón – aprieta su estomago - es que no pude comer nada en todo el día –

-¿No comiste nada Alex? – Leonardo suena preocupado – deberías darte un tiempo para comer –

-Si lo sé – agacha la mirada – es que hay un caso nuevo y yo… - de nuevo suena su estomago – auchh… si tengo hambre –

Leonardo la toma del hombro.

-No quiero que dejes de comer por mucho trabajo que tengas – la mira serio – te puedes enfermar –

-Yo tengo la solución – pega un brinco Michu.

-Yo igual – Katy alza el puño a lo alto.

Las dos chicas se miran y toman sus manos emocionadas.

-Prepararemos la cena – dicen ambas.

-¡¡NOO!! – gritaron todos.

-Ya se me quito el hambre – dice Alex con una gota de sudor – deberás – y su estomago de nuevo suena – ese fue el eco – asiente seria.

Todos sabían que si ambas chicas se metían a la cocina era todo un desastre nuclear, de hecho la segunda guerra mundial quedaba corta, se ponían de acuerdo siempre en ponerse a cocinar juntas… la batalla era en los ingredientes usados, Katy por una parte odiaba el picante y Michu por la otra lo adoraba.

-Bien… ¿Qué cocinamos? – dice Michu emocionada.

-Pasta a la italiana – contesta Katy.

-Perfecto manos a la obra – ambas chicas se toman de la mano y felices entran a la cocina.

-Mikey has algo – dice Donatello nervioso.

-Ya se – dice decidido – tu agarras a Michu y la atas – choca sus nudillos – yo a katy y las sentamos en el sofá –

-¿Y nos llaman violentos? – mira Micaela a Raphael – voy a la cocina a ayudar – da un beso en la mejilla – deséame suerte la necesitare –

-Suerte – mira a sus hermanos – quedare viudo antes de casarme –

-Ahora vuelvo Leo – suspira Alex – necesitaran un abogado – suelta la mano de leo y gesticula con la boca un "te amo" – quien iba a decir que mi hambre me mataría al fin – camina hacia la cocina desganada.

-No sé que es peor - pone una mano en la barbilla reflexionando – todo el clan del pie unido a los dragones, 50 veces karai o – Donatello apunta a la cocina – o las chicas cocinando –

-¿Tienes más opciones? – Mikey se recarga en Donatello con la mirada hacia la cocina – no se… como Godzila o King Kong –

-No –

-Entonces voto por la cocina del horror –

De pronto se encorvan un poco al escuchar los gritos esperados.

-¡Sin picante! –

-¡Con picante! –grita Michu -¡Katy no empieces! –

-¡Es que odio como cocinas! – se escucha un traste que cae - ¡ya vez… tiraste la salsa de tomate!-

-¡Que yo que! –

-¡La tiraste torpe! –

-¡tranquila Michu! – se escucha Micaela.

-¡Suéltame! –

-¡Calma chicas! – se escucha Alex – o las demandare por daños y perjuicios –

De pronto se dejo de escuchar los gritos preocupando a los chicos.

-¿Y ese silencio es normal? – dice Mikey.

-Ya se mataron – dice Raphael.

-No digas eso ni en broma… capaz y se haga realidad – Donatello asustado.

-No sé que me da más miedo – dice Leo pensativo – asomarme o dejarlas así –

Los cuatro se miran entre si y caminan a paso seguro rumbo a la cocina, se asoman cuatro cabezas por el marco de la puerta y ven a las chicas leyendo un libro de cocina muy calladitas y atentas.

-¿Qué es lo que leen? – susurra Mikey.

-No alcanzo a ver – dice Raphael.

-Yo si – se fija mas Donatello - Mil formas de hacer tortugas – dice como si nada – ven solo es un libro de recetas – sonríe.

-¿Tortugas? – traga saliva Mikey.

Raphael voltea y ve a sus hermano alarmado.

-Ahora si ya se volvieron locas… nos quieren cocinar –

Se quitan de la puerta y se miran entre si.

-No puede ser eso – dice Leo - ¿estás seguro que eso dice el libro Donatello? –

-Si… yo leí perfectamente – traga saliva.

En la cocina….

-A mí se me antojo con zanahoria – Katy la saca del refrigerador – suerte que tenían –

-Déjame cortarlas – pide las zanahorias Alex – quiero intentar – sonríe.

-¿Sabes hacerlo? – pregunta Katy.

-Claro – las mira – se cocinar bien –

Las miradas se posan en ella.

-Bueno más o menos –

Sigue las miradas más fuertes.

-Está bien… está bien – las mira triste – no tengo tiempo de cocinar –

-Siempre he dicho que ser el abogado del diablo te manda al cielo – Micaela ríe – morirás de hambre cualquier día de estos –

-Que ánimos me das –

-Haber yo te ayudo – Michu toma el cuchillo – solo tienes que dar cortes pequeños y precisos – corta una zanahoria con habilidad – así… ¿te fijaste? –

Alex asiente.

-Haber me toca – toma el cuchillo y lo pone en alto, las demás retroceden – después de todo Leo me está enseñando a usar la katana…¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? –

Con rapidez empieza a dar cortes algo disparejos al principio pero aumento la velocidad cuando de pronto se detuvo, las chicas la miraron serias al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Qué paso? – le pregunta Michu.

Axel toma su mano y la presiona con la otra y con una voz casi inaudible mira a las chicas y llora.

-Me corte – mira en donde cortaba la zanahoria – me corte el dedo –

-¡¡QUE!! – gritan las chicas alarmadas.

Katy busca alrededor asustada y toma algo corto entre sus manos.

-¡HAAAA acá esta el dedo! – grita sosteniéndolo.

-¡¡Hielo!! – grita Micaela - ¡pónganlo en hielo! –

-¡Una ambulancia! – grita Michu - ¡un doctor! –

En la parte de afuera de la cocina se escucha los gritos de ayuda, los muchachos entran corriendo a la cocina y se encuentran con Alex sosteniéndose la mano y a todas alarmadas gritando como locas.

-¿Por qué tanto grito? – Raphael las mira desesperado.

-¡Alex se corto un dedo! –

-¡¡QUE!! – grita Leonardo.

-¡Mi dedo! – Llora Alex - ¡¿Qué voy hacer sin mi dedo?! –

Leonardo trata de ver su mano pero ella no se deja.

-¡Alex déjame ver tu mano! – estaba desesperándose -¡necesito revisarla! –

-¿Quién tiene el dedo? – pregunto Donatello alarmado.

-¡Yo no quiero ver sangre! – grita Mikey.

-¡Maldición cálmense! – grita Raphael.

-Yo tengo el dedo – dice Katy asustada.

-¡No quiero ver! – Mikey.

-¡Dámelo! – Estira la mano Donatello -¡tenemos que ponerlo en hielo!-

-¡Mi dedo! – grita Alex de nuevo.

-¡Tranquila no llores! – Leo seguía tratando de ver la mano -¡déjame vendarla o te desangraras! –

-¡Sangre! – Mikey mira el suelo y lo señala – ¡hay mucha sangre! –

Todos miran el suelo y estaba bañado de color rojo.

-¡Alex te estás desangrando! – grita Leo.

-HAAAAAA – otro grito de chicas.

-¡Dejen de gritar! – pidió Raphael.

-¡Katy dame ese dedo pronto! – katy se lo da y él lo revisa un momento.

-Leo cárgala y vámonos al hospital – Raphael le dice.

-¡Momento! –

Todos miran a Donatello que grita con una gota de sudor en el rostro.

-Esto no es un dedo es un pedazo de zanahoria – las mira serio - ¿Dónde está el dedo? –

Michu toca lo rojo que está en el piso y lo huele.

-Esto no es sangre… es salsa de tomate –

Ahora las miradas se posan en Alex.

-Alex déjame ver tu mano – dice Leo serio – por favor –

Alex muestra su mano y solo hay un pequeño corte en su dedo, pero todo estaba en su lugar, Leonardo suspira tranquilo y la mira.

-Tranquila… aquí está tu dedo – muestra su mano – solo tienes un corte pequeño -

La cara de la chica se ilumina radiante y feliz.

-Lo siento confundí la zanahoria con tu dedo – hace una especie de puchero.

-No te preocupes Katy – la conforta Micaela – con tanto grito todos nos atarantamos –

-Eso les pasa por querer cocinarnos – Raphael mira a Micaela molesto.

-¿Cocinarlos? – Michu se gira a Donatello - ¿de qué hablan? –

-Del libro que estaban leyendo – señala Donatello.

Micaela lo agarra y muestra.

-¿Este? –

-Si – Raphael se lo arrebata -¿Cómo es posible que nos quieran matar? –

-¿Quién dice eso? – Micaela lo enfrenta.

-Aquí lo dice – voltea al libro y lee en alto – mil formas de hacer tortas – la mira molesta.

La chica enarca una ceja y pone una mano en la cintura.

-¿Qué tienen que ver las tortas con ustedes? –

-Por eso… quieren hacer… ¿tortas? – se gira a su hermano – Donatello – dice furioso - ¡tu dijiste que mil formas de hacer tortugas! –

-Lo siento – pone una mano en su cabeza – leí mal –

-¿Cómo pueden pensar en eso? – Michu interviene.

-Chicos… - habla bajo Alex – chicas… -

Dejan su pequeña discusión y la miran atentos.

-¿Qué sucede linda? – le dice Leo.

-Es que… es que… -

-¡¿Qué?! – dicen todos.

Leo los mira algo molesto.

-Todavía tengo hambre – dice con un puchero - ¿Y si comemos pizza? – termina sonriendo.

Todos se miran y sueltan una carcajada.

-Todo lo que hubieras evitado si hubiéramos comprado pizza – dice Katy riendo fuerte.

Todos ríen y quedan en conformidad de pedir pizza pero la noche apenas comienza…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-


	4. pequeñas peleas

Hola:P

Gracias por los review

Y el despapaye (relajo) apenas comienza…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Mmmmm – se soba el estomago – nunca creí que estuviera tan deliciosa esta piza – Alex se limpia su boca – deliciosa – sonríe.

-Claro - Katy la mira sonriendo – con el hambre que tenias y el susto que pasaste… te cae bien esta comida de reyes – termina con el ultimo bocado de pizza que tiene en su mano.

-Moraleja – dice Donatello – prohibida la cocina para ustedes en la guarida –

-Yo tengo dos mejores – Raphael se pone de pie solemne – número uno – apunta con el dedo a Alex – prohibido los cuchillos u otro objeto punzocortante, hasta que aprenda a usarlas bien y dejes de ser tan escandalosa – apunta a Leo – esconde tus katanas… o seguirá esta vez la mano completa –

Alex lo mira molesta al igual que Leo.

-Numero dos – señala a katy y ella abre los ojos en espera del comentario – para la otra fíjate lo que ves... ¿solo a ti se te puede ocurrir confundir una zanahoria con un dedo? –

-Estaba asustada – se defiende.

-Y la otra histérica por un dedo que pensaba perdido – las mira a las dos – escandalosas –

Mikey se pone de pie molesto.

-Raphael no veo el caso de esto – frunce el ceño – ellas se asustaron demasiado –

-Por una tontería –

-Pero igual se asustaron – interviene Leo – no seas injusto en tus comentarios –

Micaela se pone de pie rápidamente y toma a Raphael del brazo para calmarlo conociendo su carácter teme que la cosa se haga grande.

-Bueno como ya cenamos – mira a Michu haciendo señas - ¿Qué le parece si seguimos en lo que estábamos?-

-¡SI! – se levanta de un brinco de la silla y jala a Donatello en el proceso - ¡fiesta! – grita contenta.

-Reunión – dicen Alex y Leo.

Los demás solo voltean los ojos con fastidio.

-Lo que sea – dice Raphael.

Mikey y Leo se miran compartiendo el mismo enojo por los comentarios pesados de Raphael, pero la cosa no terminaría ahí…

Al poco tiempo la película estaba lista y puesta solo esperando el botón de play a ser oprimido, se fueron sentando en los sillones cada quien con su respectiva pareja.

-Ven nena – dice Mikey acomodando a Katy - ¿estas cómoda? –

-Sip – se recarga en el.

-Consentida – murmura Raphael.

Donatello se en un cojín enorme en el suelo y Michu se sentó frente a el recargando su cuerpo en el pecho de Don, el la abraza.

-Yo ya estoy listo y cómodo – sonríe ampliamente -¿no es así Michu? –

-Si... – se sonroja un poco.

Raphael jala despacio a Micaela que estaba parada junto a el.

-Ven pequeña – la sienta a su lado y pasa un brazo sobre ella – deja te cuido que la película será de terror –

-Entonces necesito mucha protección – se recarga mas a él.

-¿Dónde están Leo y Alex? – pregunta Katy.

-Ya no tardan – Mikey come palomitas – fueron a cambiar la bandita del dedo –

-Aghhh – se queja Raphael – pero que delicadas – mira a katy, Mikey vuelve a notar esa mirada en Raphael que no le gustaba nada.

-Legamos – Leo lleva de la mano a Alex – ya pongan la película si quieren – se sienta en el sofá libre sube un pie y sienta a Alex en medio de sus piernas - ¿así estas cómoda? –

-Si… gracias - se recarga mas y abraza sus brazos que tiene alrededor.

-Otra – dice de nuevo Raphael, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Micaela.

-Basta Raphael – susurra – no comiences –

-¿Qué? – la mira de reojo – yo no soy el delicado –

-Shhhhh – calla Donatello – ya empezó la película –

-¿Cuál es bebe? – pregunta Katy.

-La pesadilla con el dedo del horror – dice Raphael sarcástico.

-Raphael – le dice Leo en tono molesto.

-Ya…ya me callo –

Mikey después de asesinar a Raphael con la mirada.

-La película se llama Rec –

-Es la de un virus en un edificio… ¿verdad? –

-Aja… esa mera –

-Dicen que está muy buena – comenta Michu.

-Dicen que los zombis se comen a la gente – agrega Donatello.

-Alex aléjate y corre – dice Raphael – pueden oler la sangre de tu dedo y nos mataran a todos – termina riendo.

Leonardo se iba a levantar molesto pero Alex lo detuvo y con la mirada le dijo todo.

-¿Estás muy gracioso hoy no Raph? – Mikey dijo de pronto.

Una discusión iba en progreso cuando la película empezó.

Una hora de película transcurrida faltando poco para el final…

-Me da miedo que se vaya por ahí – Katy se acurrucaba a Mikey.

-Segura que está ahí el Zombi – Micaela emocionada sin soltar a Raphael.

-Pero no entiendo – Michu se gira para ver a Donatello - ¿ el perro inicio el contagio? –

-Si – afirma – el perro que la niña había llevado a una veterinaria –

-Woww que fuerte… ya ves Alex… tu qué quieres un perro – espera Michu la respuesta - ¿Alex? – se gira a verla – ya se quedo dormida –

-¿Se durmió? – Miran las chicas – estuvo el día pesado parece – agrega Micaela.

-Pobrecita – Leo la recarga mas – debe estar muy cansada –

-¡No! – dice de pronto Mikey – ya se murió el camarógrafo –

La atención se fue de nuevo a la película la chica corría por su vida ya que alguien la perseguía, la chica se metió bajo una mesa y la cámara que llevaba seguía grabando, el grito de la chica que de pronto fue jalada por los pies se unió a otra más ronca.

-¡HHAAAAAAAA! –

Unos gritos más agudos se escucharon después.

-¡¡HHAAAAAAAA!! -

Michu se agarro a Donatello, Micaela salto del sillón al sentir el grito más de cerca, Katy cayó del sillón por el brinco que dio y Alex se despertó gritando asustada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA – Reía sin control Raphael.

-¡¿Qué pasa…que?! – Alex miraba hacia todos lados.

-Hayyy…. Mi cintura – se queja Katy.

-¡Mi corazón! – grita Michu.

-¡Raphael! – le da un manotazo Micaela - ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! –

-No es gracioso Raphael – dice Mikey mientras levanta con cuidado a su novia - ¿te lastimaste? –

-No… creo que no – se soba la espalda – me asuste mucho –

-Tranquila Michu – Donatello se pone de pie junto con ella – calma solo fue el bruto de Raphael –

-Te digo me volverán diabética con tanto susto –

-Calma Alex – Leonardo la puso de pie – No te asustes… contrólate –

-Es que… me quede dormida… y - respira agitada –… se escuchan los gritos y yo… - suelta el aire - ¿Quién grito? –

-Raphael no crees que te estás pasando ya – Leonardo lo mira molesto – como broma ya pasó –

-Leo tiene razón – Mikey siguió – te has pasado atacando a las chicas sin motivo-

-¡Atacando! – eleva la voz - ¡yo no estoy haciendo eso! –

-No levantes la voz –

-Leonardo, yo no estoy atacando a nadie – mira a katy – el escandaloso no soy yo –

-Dale con lo mismo – lo mira Mikey – ya es suficiente con eso –

-¿Raphael que te sucede? – Donatello le habla calmado - ¿Por qué estas así? –

-Si a ustedes no les puso nervioso todo ese teatro de drama que se armo en la cocina… a mi si – apunta a la ya contrariada katy - ¿y todo por qué?... porque esta niña distraída confunde un pedazo de zanahoria con un pedazo de dedo –

-Raphael, no te permito que le hables así a ella – Mikey le sostiene la mirada serio.

-¿A quién? – Pregunta como si no supiera -¿a la reina del melodrama tele novelero? –

-Te pido por favor que no te expreses así de mi "novia" – afirma serio.

-Ya se armo otra vez – Michu mira a Donatello - ¿Cómo lo paramos? –

-Raphael te pido disculpas si te moleste – Katy lo mira triste – lo siento… pero ya no discutan –

-No katy – Mikey se para frente a Raphael – el que debe pedir disculpas es otro –

-¿Disculpas yo? – suelta una risa – no me hagas reír –

-Si tu…¿Qué harías si yo molestara a Micaela? –

-Ya no tendrías dientes – lo mira furioso.

-Y a vez es lo mismo – frunce el ceño – no por ser el menor de ustedes no quiere decir que mi novia y yo no merezcamos respeto –

-Tiene razón Mikey Raphael – Micaela lo mira de esa manera a la que Raphael no puede decir un no – tendrás que disculparte –

-Es que ustedes tienen la culpa con todo ese griterío armado me pusieron nervioso –

-Te asustaste… ¿verdad? – Donatello lo mira divertido.

-No – desvía la mirada y se cruza de brazos – como me puedo asustar con eso –

-L a verdad – Micaela lo mira de nuevo con esa manera – anda di la verdad ¿si?-

Las miradas se posaron en el, sentía esas miradas penetrantes.

-Esta bien, lo admito me asuste…¿contentos? –

-Aun no – por fin sonríe un poco Mikey – les debes una disculpa a ciertas chicas –

-Eso si que no – arruga la frente – nunca pediré disculpas –

Unos minutos de mas miradas…

-Está bien – camina hacia Katy – Lo siento Katherine… actué muy tonto… perdón – y estira la mano y desvía la mirada.

-Disculpa aceptada – estrecha la mano a su voluble cuñado – no hay problema – sonríe.

-¿No te falta alguien? – Leonardo enarca una ceja.

-¿Están disfrutando esto verdad? –

Todos ríen tratando de pasar aquel momento pesado en el ambiente.

-Perdóname Alex – estira la mano para estrecharla - ¿amigos? –

-Buuu – estrecha la mano igual y le guiña un ojo – apenas que pensaba demandarte – y suelta una pequeña risa .

-Solo por favor ya no griten –

Pide de favor – me desesperan parese como si las mataran -

-Bueno ya todos contentos otra vez – Michu alza las manos - ¡que siga la fiesta! –

-Reunión – de nuevo Alex y Leo.

Se quedan callados mirándolos y sueltan unas carcajadas todos.

-Y a se que hace falta – Micaela habla de pronto - ¡musica! –

-¡¡¡siiiii!!!! – gritan las chicas.

-Voy por la radio… ¿Dónde esta? – pregunta Micaela.

-Esta en el laboratorio – contesta Donatello.

-OK…voy por ella – sale corriendo y se escucha a lo lejos - ¿Dónde? –

-Voy a ayudarla – dice Mike – ahora vuelvo Katy –

-Mientras voy a la cocina por unos vasos y refrescos – sale rumbo hacia la cocina.

-Espera te acompaño – dice Raphael – prefiero una cerveza yo –

-¿Y los discos? – dice Michu – la última vez que vine estaban en el dojo… voy por ellos –

-Te ayudo – se ofrece Leo – creo saber donde los puso Raphael –

Alex y Donatello se quedaron solos.

-¿Y si movemos los sillones para bailar? – dice de pronto Alex.

-No es mala idea –

Alex comienza a jalar una orilla y batalla un poco.

-Espera deja ayudarte - se acerca a ella y entre los dos empiezan a mover el sofá.

En un instante un accidente paso de nuevo, nadie lo esperaba, nadie lo tenia previsto… un ruido se escucho y la guarida quedo en completa obscuridad ¿Qué se escucho otra vez?

-HAAAAAAAAAAA – de varias direcciones de la guarida.

-Hayyy no…¿ahora qué? – se escucha de Raphael - ¡no griten! –

La corriente eléctrica se fue en toda la guarida no habiendo ni una pisca de luz por ningún lado… pero la noche aun empezaba…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	5. cosas inesperadas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡No grites Katy!- advierte Raphael al quedarse dentro de la cocina en el apagón – y no te muevas –

-No veo nada – estira las manos buscando algo de que agarrarse – me da miedo la obscuridad –

-Ahora me acerco espera –

En el laboratorio…

-¡Me da miedo la obscuridad! – dice Mikey alarmado.

-No te muevas Mikey – dice Micaela – no vayas a tirar algo de las cosas de tu hermano – toca una silla – ahora me acerco a ti… no te muevas –

En el dojo…

-¡Leo! – llama la chica temerosa - ¿Dónde estás?... no veo –

-No te muevas hay armas alrededor, estira las manos y en seguida te alcanzo – para Leo no era tan difícil moverse en la obscuridad.

En la sala…

-¿Donatello? –

-Acá estoy Alex… no te asustes –

-No estoy asustada – estira las manos – es solo que me da miedo caerm…. Haaa – un pequeño grito.

-¿Qué paso? –

-Me caí –

-No te muevas…ahora voy… espera – lanza un grito mas fuerte - ¿Están bien? –

-¡Sí! – se escucha del laboratorio.

-¡En la cocina todo en orden! – ese fue Raphael.

-¡El dojo en orden… ahora vamos! – se escucho a Leo.

-Bueno no te muevas ya voy – camina un poco y tropieza con los pies de Alex y cae arriba de ella.

-HAAAA- grita – ¡estás muy pesado Donatello! – se mueve un poco - ¡quítate de encima! –

-¡No puedo moverme espérate! – Trata de ponerse de pie - ¡trato de apoyarme en algo! –

-¡Eso no es para apoyarse! – grita de pronto.

-¡Alex! – grita Leonardo – Donatello …¿Qué pasa? –

-¡Me tropecé con Alex y caí arriba de ella! –

-¡Alex suelta a mi Donatello! – grita Michu enojada.

Leonardo trata de agarrar con apuro a Michu pero sin querer no toma la mano, la chica estaba volteada y pues ya podrán imaginar donde puso la mano.

En esos instantes en la cocina.

-¿Por qué tanto grito afuera? – apura el paso – ya voy no te muevas- estira la mano y agarra algo blandito.

-¿Qué es esto? – lo aprieta – es algo blandito –

Se escucha un leve gruñido.

En el laboratorio…

-Creo que encontré el interruptor de emergencia – dice Mikey – creo que esta por aquí – alcanza a tocarlo y gira la cabeza al encenderlo – Ya lo .mmmm – su boca choco con algo.

Al encender la luz el primer grito de furia sale del laboratorio.

-PLASSS – una cachetada - ¿Por qué me besas? – Micaela con una vena levantada en la frente - ¡Raphael! – grita furiosa.

Salen del laboratorio apurados al escuchar otro grito en la cocina, al entrar ven a Raphael con cara de espanto tomando uno de los pechos de Katy que esta con una cara de asesina sin piedad.

-PLASSS – una cachetada justo en la cara de Raphael -¡no me toques ahí! –

-Raph – dice Mikey sorprendido -¿Cómo pudiste? –

-¡Estaba obscuro! – grita sobándose la cara.

Otro grito en el dojo acompañado de un sonido sonoro de cachetada.

-¡Como te atreves a poner la mano ahí! – Michu con cara de furia - ¡Le diré todo a Alex! –

-Perdón…perdón… - se disculpa apenadísimo – no fue mi intención lo juro -

-HAAAA – otro grito en la sala –plass – otra cachetada.

Michu y Leo salen corriendo al igual que los que estaban en la cocina y se detienen en la sala pasmados al ver esa pequeña escena.

-¿Don? – dice Leo sorprendido.

Donatello estaba arriba de Alex y con una mano en su pecho, eso sí con la mejilla colorada y una cara de furia de Alex.

-Lo siento Alex – dice apenadísimo – perdóname no quise tocarte así –

-Amor – dice Michu con los ojos cerrados y con el rostro rojo - ¡quítatele de encima! –

Donatello se dio cuenta que seguía en la misma posición, de un brinco rápido se quita de encima de ella y se soba el rostro.

Todos se miran por un momento y se percatan del rostro de los cuatro chicos que están colorados producto de aquella bofetada.

Ya de pie.

-Haber como toda abogada pido calma – se sacude un poco – demos la versión de los hechos antes de juzgar –

-Yo bese a Micaela sin querer – dice Mikey apenado.

-¡¿Qué?!- dice con furia Raphael - ¡te voy a..!

-Calma – pide Alex - ¿tú qué hiciste Raphael? –

-Yo toque y apreté sin querer un ceno de Katy – desvía la mirada.

-¿Qué le tocaste queeeee? – Mikey grita - ¡ahora si me toca a mí! –

-Aun no terminamos – lanza una mirada asesina a Leonardo – ¿tú que hiciste? – enarca una ceja.

-Yo… yo sin querer toque… toque… - agacha la mirada apenado – donde se sienta – no quiso decirlo bien –

-¿Le tocaste donde se sienta? – Donatello se encamina – Leo ¿Cómo pudiste? –

-Que aun no termino – mira a Donatello - ¿tú qué hiciste? – una vena se levanta en el rostro de la chica –

-Ya te dije que lo siento Alex – se sonroja mas.

-¿Qué hiciste? – sigue con la pregunta.

-Me caí arriba de Alex y toque un ceno – agacha la mirada.

-¡Donatello!- grita Leonardo -¿no te pudiste fijar o qué? –

-¡Basta! – grita y alza las manos – el veredicto final es – entrecierra los ojos – dado a que cada quien ya tuvo su castigo – sonríe – inocentes – suelta otra sonora carcajada – deben de verse sus caras… esto fue muy gracioso –

Se miran entre si y sueltan a reír igual cada chica va junto a su pareja y soba su rostro mostrando así el cariño que hay entre ellos.

-Esta fiesta va en grande – de nuevo Michu emocionada -¡genial! –

-Reunión – de nuevo los serios del grupo.

-¡Ya basta! – Raphael toma a los dos por el cuello – ya es hora de que se relajen un poco –

-Espera - dice Leonardo tratando de zafarse ¿qué te propones?-

-Raphael no seas brusco – se queja un poco Alex.

-Ya verán tranquilos no les pasara nada malo – voltea a ver a Micaela – Hey peke tráeme un par de cervezas –

-¡Guiiii! – grita Michu emocionada – por fin fiesta –

-Yo no tomo Raphael – dice Leo.

-Yo menos mañana tengo un juicio –

-Lo siento – sonríe malvado – ya verán de cómo pasa de reunión a fiesta –

-Recuerda lo que dijo el maestro Splinter Raphael –trata Leo de convencerlo.

-Me vale un cacahuate… regresa hasta dentro de 8 días ¿Qué más da un reventón en serio? –

Se los lleva hasta la mesa donde están varias cervezas.

-Vamos chicos tomemos una de perdido para ambientar la fiesta – insiste Raphael – también ustedes – mira a Mikey y Katy – solo por esta noche ¿Qué dicen? –

-Pues… yo nunca he tomado en fiestas – dice Katy dudosa - ¿Qué opinas bebe? –

-Pues… yo tampoco he tomado nunca – se rasca la nuca.

-Ya esta pues – le pasa las cervezas – ya se armo… órale un hidalgo –

-¿Hidalgo? – dice Katy mirando la botella.

-Si – interviene Michu – Chin su ma… el que deje algo – toma una cerveza – anímense todos –

Leo mira a Alex.

-¿Qué opinas? – Sonríe – al menos están seguras con nosotros –

-Bien… ustedes ganan – suelta el aire –pero solo por esta noche – agarra la cerveza.

Todos agarran su bebida y Michu alegre grita.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere el seguro social? –

-Salud – responden todos.

Cuarenta cervezas después, cinco cada uno…

-No se Katy – Alex pasa su mano por el hombro – Yo vi a Mikey demasiado maduro con Raphael – asiente seria – ese chico está madurando mucho –

-Y como no – Michu la abraza por el otro lado – si el amor lo hizo sacar la casta por ti – se toca el corazón – ese chico de verdad te quiere –

Micaela le da el último trago a su bebida.

-Tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo – asiente – ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja –

-¿Oye Micaela estas mareada? – pregunta Alex hablando rápidamente - ¿he? –

-No – las mira -¿y ustedes? –

-Yo no – sonríe – fresca como una flor – dice Michu orgullosa.

-Yo si poquito –Katy hace a un lado la botella bacía – pero ni una mas… tenemos que ser responsables –

-Pos yo – suelta una risita – toy muy agusto… nunca había tomado así – hace a un lado su pelo – no muy mareada pero si feliz – desvía la mirada a los chicos - ¿y ellos? – voltean todas a verlos.

Parados frente a la mesa buscando botanas…

-Perdón Mikey si fui grosero – dice Raphael - en serio –

-Naaa – le da un manotazo – no pasa nada –

-Ya que estamos pidiendo perdón – los mira – y no sé ni por qué… - abre los ojos más – perdona Leo por agarrar así a tu novia… taba muy obscuro –

-Está bien Don – lo mira serio – igual tu a mi perdóname – asiente serio.

Ambos chicos se abrazan.

-Te quiero Leo –

-Yo también hermano –

Raphael mira a Mikey.

-También te quiero pedazo de basura – lo jala y abrasa.

-Igual yo – y se juntan los cuatro abrazándose.

Micaela saca su celular y toma una foto de ellos.

-Esto es poesía en movimiento –

-Si, no todos los días vez a cuatro tortugas gigantes abrasarse – Katy sonriendo.

-Oye – susurra Alex a Michu -¿estamos ebrias… o contentas? –

-Contentas mana – le da un empujón en el hombro – usted no se me agüite –

-Es…es… - sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas – es que quiero mucho a Leo – y comienza a llorar.

-No llore… - Katy aguanta un nudo en la garganta – tenemos que ser valientes y no llorar por un chico – hace una especie de puchero.

-No llores Alex – se acerca Micaela – yo te quiero mucho – pega su cabeza a la de ella – de veras… mucho –

-Es que yo lo amo – y comienza a llorar mas fuerte – no sé que voy a hacer –

Katy limpia lagrimas que caen de su rostro.

-Creo que ya se le subió – dice seria sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Crees? – limpia lagrimas que caen de ella también – ya se le subió – la mira – pero yo también la quiero mucho – devuelve la mirada a ellas – y a ustedes también –

Las cuatro se abrazan y lloran al mismo tiempo, los chicos las miran.

-¿Y ahora que les pasa? –

-No lo se Donatello – Mikey las mira detenidamente.

-Pufff… ya se les subieron la chelas (cervezas) – rie quedamente – no manches esto queda para la historia –

-Pues si – Mikey saca su celular y toma una foto – no todos los días vez a unas chicas en la guarida llorar así –

De pronto Alex se levanta rápidamente y tapa su boca con las manos.

-HAAAAAAA – gritan las chicas – Alex va a vomitar –

Katy y Micaela la tomas de los hombros y salen disparadas al baño.

-Alex – Leo trata de alcanzarla pero lo detiene Raphael – No te aconsejo que vayas –

-Pero – lo mira serio – sabía que no debíamos tomar –

-Ya relájate –pone una mano en su hombro – no le pasara nada serio- le guiña un ojo – además tengo la cura perfecta para todos… además ya casi es la una de la mañana – suspira – tienen trabajo mañana –

Unas tazas de café después…

-¿Mejor chicas? – Raphael ríe con sorna.

-¡Que bárbaro te dije que no tomaba! – lo mira molesta – te agradeceré mañana el dolor de cabeza en los juzgados –

-Ya relájate Alex – Micaela mira a Katy señalándola – ella ni vomito –

-Casi… Casi – dice asustada – yo tampoco se tomar.

-Pos yo me quede con ganas de mas – Michu tan alegre.

Todo en calma hasta que uno de los cuatro celulares de las chicas fue el primero de esa noche en sonar.

-¿De quién es el celular que suena? – dice Donatello.

Se escucha la musiquita de la canción Danzai no hana.

-Es el mío – dice Alex con su café en las manos.

-¿Quién te llama a esta hora? – Leonardo pregunta intrigado.

-Ya se le armo – susurra Micaela.

-Haber te lo paso – lo toma pero ve sus manos ocupadas - ¿pongo el altavoz? –

-Por favor… gracias Michu –

-¿Hola? –

_-Alexandra te he estado llamando a tu casa toda la tarde…¿donde estas?_

-En una reunión con mis amigas…¿sucede algo Brandon? – mira a Leo – es mi ayudante – susurra.

-_No…bueno si… haber te comunico con alguien que ha insistido todo el día en hablar contigo –_

_-_No espera ahora no estoy para preguntas es tardísimo –

_-Hola Alex… no despreciaras ahora si mi invitación a cenar mañana ¿o sí? –_

La mirada de Leo fue de sorpresa…pero aun faltaba mas y mas llamadas aun… ¿seguirá la fiesta?....

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	6. sentimientos ocultos

¿Qué es un noviazgo sin peleas?

Las reconciliaciones son lo mejor :P

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Cenar? – Leo enarca una ceja y mira a Alex esperando una explicación a eso.

-Señor Van Der – comienza a hablar aun bajo la mirada de Leonardo – creo que no fui lo… -

-_No se preocupe señorita Alexandra – con voz seductora – se que no tiene el tiempo suficiente – se escucha una risa – de hecho tuve que amenazar a su ayudante para que me comunicara con usted…contigo Alex-_

-Tómala – susurra Katy a Mikey – no quisiera está en la situación de Alex –

-_Mañana tengo un evento social muy importante y sería un honor el que usted asista conmigo… seria un placer que entrara de mi brazo una mujer tan encantadora como usted – _

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? – Michu le pregunta con voz baja a Donatello.

-Creo que Van Der – se gira a mirarla - ¿porqué? –

-Por nada – baja la mirada y se queda pensativa.

-¿Encantadora? – el buen juicio de Leo estaba por perderse.

-Señor Van… -

_-William – interrumpió – solo llámeme por mi nombre por favor… como le decía… ¿podría permitirle hablarle con más confianza señorita?-_

-¿William Van Der? – Michu se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre.

Alex notaba aquella mirada en Leo que no le gustaba nada, pero si ella sabía que nada malo hacia porque se tenía que reprimir y más si era un cliente.

-Claro señor – contesta y deja su café.

_-¿Señor?... veo que esto costara tiempo… en fin Alex mañana paso a primera hora a su casa para afinar detalles del juicio – hace un leve silencio - ¿Le parece bien a las ocho? –_

Alex tomo el teléfono e iba a quitar el altavoz cuando una mano la detuvo un poco tosca.

-No desactives el sonido – susurra molesto

-¿Por qué? – lo mira seria – es un cliente y me gustaría tratar asuntos de negocios en privado –

-¿Negocios? – la apunta con el dedo – que bonitos clientes… ¿Encantadora… cena?... ya veo porque siempre estas cansada –

La mirada de la chica fue de sorpresa y molestia al mismo tiempo, nunca creyó ver a Leonardo actuar así

_-¿Sucede algo Alex? – de nuevo hablo – si está ocupada puedo llamar más tarde…solo que no terminare la llamada hasta que acepte mi invitación – se escucha un suspiro –seré franco Alex… sabe perfectamente que no me gustan los rodeos yo me destaco en los negocios por ser directo y franco… me agrada mucho y me gustaría cortejarla –_

-Ahora si ya se armo la bronca – Micaela suelta de pronto.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esa abrupta y rápida declaración, Leonardo la mira molesto y hace una mueca en la cara como diciendo…lo sabía, cosa que a la chica no le pareció.

-Señor…William – tomo aire – no me parece correcto que me llame a estas horas de la noche – mira su reloj – madrugada… para decirme estas cosas… si pudiera hablamos mañana –mira de nuevo a Leonardo molesta – puede pasar a mi casa a la hora acordada… buenas noches – colgó sin dejar al hombre decir más.

En la cocina donde se encontraban un minuto de silencio y miradas asesinas reino cuando…

-¿A qué estás jugando Alex? – Leonardo suelta de pronto – Nunca creí que fueras así –

La chica se pone de pie molesta.

-¿A si cómo? – pone las manos en la cintura – contéstame… ¿Qué hice de malo? –

-Aceptaste una invitación de un desconocido y en mi presencia –

-No es un desconocido… es un cliente –

-Pues qué bonitos clientes - ¿Cuántos mas tienes así? –

-Leonardo… me estas ofendiendo –

-Ahora resulta que la ofendida eres tu – da un pequeño golpe en la mesa haciendo que todos salten - ¡con cuantos sales así! –

Para Alex esas palabras destrozaron su corazón, no pudo hablar no pudo decir más esas palabras la habían matado.

-¡Contesta…¿soy un tonto mas en tu juego?! –

Donatello se acerca a Leonardo y pone una mano en su hombro.

-Leo, cálmate… no te pongas así – lo mira asombrado nunca en la vida había pensado ver a su centrado hermano hacer toda una escena de celos.

-Oye Leo – interviene Katy – no es para que la trates así – de pronto…

Una melodía rocker suena… otro celular.

-Tranquilos es el mío – Katy lo toma - ¿bueno? –silencio - ¡hola Gonzalo!... ¿ya estás aquí? –Voltea a ver a Mikey – es un maestro que viene de Sudamérica – estoy ahora en una fiesta con mis amigas – tapa la bocina del teléfono – ahora vuelvo - susurra y sale de la cocina mientras se escucha que sigue hablando - ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? –

Mikey se queda parado viéndola alejarse tranquilo mientras la discusión sigue…

-Te dijo que le gustabas – la apunta – y tu no le dijiste que tenias novio –

-Leonardo le colgué… además no era tema para discutirse por teléfono –lo mira sorprendida - ¿porqué te comportas de esa manera? … tú no eres así –

-Yo tampoco pensé que fueras así – la mira muy molesto.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? – Micaela susurra a Raphael – no es para que se ponga asi… Alex no le dio alas a ese tipo –

-No lo sé… creo que no debió tomar – voltea a ver a su novia – además Alex tiene la culpa… ¿para qué le llaman tipos? –

-Raphael es su cliente – lo mira seria – además le pueden llamar miles de sujetos y ella no traicionaría a Leonardo –

-¿Y si te llamaran a ti? – enarca una ceja.

-¡Ese no es el caso! – elevo la voz la chica, de pronto…

Una melodía alocada se escucha.

-Ándale ahora nada mas faltabas tú –

La chica sosteniéndole la mirada toma el celular y contesta.

-¿Diga? – contesto con enfado – Travis… ¿Cómo estás? – escucha atenta – La tarea no la puse tan difícil – mira a Raphael molesta -¿Me permites? – frunce el ceño.

Raphael estira los brazos en señal de pase usted y se hace a un lado.

-Estás en tu casa…habla libremente – dice con sarcasmo.

-Bien, pues eso hare – lo empuja y pasa de lado – te explico Travis lo único que debe hacer es – y la voz se pierde en la sala.

Raphael se gira de nuevo hacia la primera pelea y gruñe molesto.

-Leonardo si me sigues ofendiendo de esa manera – lo mira con los ojos algo desorientados por la actitud del mas centrado.

-¿Qué aras… irte con el a esa cena? – apoya de golpe las manos en la mesa – pues vete… no me importa lo que hagas – desvía la mirada.

Michu toma del brazo a Donatello.

-Amor calma a tu hermano… nunca lo había visto asi – mira a Alex – la esta lastimando y de paso a el mismo –

-Lo sé – Don la mira -¿no se qué le pasa? –

Una melodía en tono cumbia suena.

-Solo faltaba yo – toma el celular – ahora vuelvo amor – sale de la cocina rumbo al dojo - ¿bueno?... ah eres tu… si ya sé que mañana – y se pierde en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ya se tardo Katy – mira fuera – es mucho para una llamada – Mikey termina algo inquieto.

-Es otro que se le está declarando – se burla Raphael, cosa que a Mikey no le gusto.

-Si, al igual que a Micaela – y sale de la cocina dejando a un Raphael con cara de sorpresa.

Mikey se cerca a la sala y Katy no se da cuenta que esta tras de ella escuchando.

-Si, ya esperaba que vinieras… la verdad necesito de tu ayuda en la escuela – silencio – el torneo está cerca y me agradaría que me ayudaras a entrenarlos – silencio – vamos debes admitir que eres el mejor maestro de Sudamérica – silencio – no sabes la gran ayuda que me darás – silencio – claro y después vamos a comer no hay problema – silencio – no sabes cómo te agradezco que estés con migo –silencio – espera a que veas la escuela… ya no te dejare ir – suena emocionada – si claro,mañana a las doc… - no termino de hablar ya que alguien le quito el teléfono y colgó.

-¿Mikey? – dice sorprendida – no había terminado de hablar aun –

-Yo creo que fue suficiente – la mirada de Mikey sorprendió a la chica - ¿un pretendiente como el de Alex? –

-Bebe… ¿Por qué dices eso? –

-No soy ningún bebe… soy tu novio y no me diste mi lugar –

-¿No te di tu lugar? – trata de asimilar las palabras de su novio - ¿Qué te pasa? –

¿Lo extrañabas tanto? – le da el celular algo brusco – Pues llámalo de nuevo… pero no vuelvas a buscarme a mi – le da la espalda.

-Es un maestro de karate Mikey – lo toca del hombro - ¿entiendes? –

Mikey le quita la mano molesto.

-No, yo no entiendo eso… quizás porque sigo siendo un bebe como me llamas… o muy niño así puedes manejarme a tu antojo – la separa de el – pues ya no lo soy… no mas –

-¿No se dé que hablas? –

-¿Es porque somos tortugas? – dice de pronto serio - ¿es por eso?-

-No me gusta el tono en el que hablas – baja la mirada – no eres tu… -

-¿Quién preferirías que fuera… ese tal Gonzalo? – frunce el ceño como nunca lo había hecho y alza la voz como nunca - ¡¿con el si puedes salir porque es humano?! -

-¡Eso a mí nunca me importo! – grito molesta –nunca me imagine que tu… tu Mikey el chico más tierno que he conocido en toda mi vida se expresara así de la persona que más te ama en esta vida – en vos casi audible – eso nunca…nunca me importo -

-¡Antes no pero ahora parece que sí! – cerro los puños apretándolos – Creo que en el fondo sabia que esto pasaría – levanta la mirada que pugnaba por llorar de ira -¡lamento el día en que las conocimos! –

Katy sintió su corazón romperse, por un minuto creyó escuchar los trozos caer al vacío de su pecho.

-Lamento el día en que te conocí – termina diciendo en tono bajo.

-¡¿Terminaste de hablar?! – Raphael seguía a Micaela con rumbo a la sala junto a Mikey -¡por fin acabo la señorita maestra de explicar la tarea a un puberto que de seguro la sueña en su cama! –

La chica se detiene y se gira furiosa.

-¡Piensa lo que quieras… el que no tengan vida arriba no quiere decir que una no la tenga! –

-¡¿Con que eso es?! – abre los ojos molesto – Les hace falta alguien a quien exhibir y presumir – se señala – alguien que no sea verde ni asuste por la calle –

-Yo no dije eso – se defiende molesta – no me quieras voltear las cosas – trata de calmarse cuando Alex sale de la cocina llorando y tras de ella Leonardo.

-Me voy chicas… no tengo nada que hacer aquí – dice con voz quebrada.

-¿A dónde vas? – Leonardo la jala del brazo levemente para detenerla – la cita era a las ocho de la mañana no ahora… ¿no puedes esperar? –

-Suéltame Leonardo – dice molesta.

-¿Y si no lo hago qué? – Sonríe sarcástico - ¿me demandaras abogada? –

Donatello toma a Leonardo del brazo.

-Suficiente Leonardo – lo mira serio – cálmate y suéltala –

Leonardo por una fracción de segundos sabe que lo que hace no es correcto y la suelta sin decir palabra, ella al verse libre se soba su brazo levemente.

Michu llega de pronto ya que había terminado la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta al ver a todos molestos.

-Casi nada que aquí las señoritas ya sacaron el cobre – dice Raphael sarcástico.

-Yo no pienso discutir por tonterías que se arman ustedes solos – Micaela suena molesta - ¿me puedes llevar Michu? –

-Si, creo que es mejor irnos – mira a sus cuñados – Creo que la fiesta termino – camina hacia Donatello.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, llevare a Micaela a su casa y te llamo en cuanto llegue – le da un beso – te amo – y da la vuelta pero la detiene Donatello.

-Michu…¿quién te llamo? –

-El secretario de un grupo social… que quiere que actué como voluntaria mañana en una fiesta de esas aburridas – suena lo más sincera posible - ¿porqué? –

-No, por nada – toma el rostro de la chica – nunca me mentirías ¿verdad? –

-Donatello yo… -

-Michu – grita Micaela – ya me quiero ir o se me pegara lo terco tozudo de estos –

-Ya voy – le da un beso a su novio – te llamo al rato… adiós –

Micaela la toma de la mano y salen de la guarida.

-¡Que te diviertas con la tarea! – grita Raphael.

-Alex ¿me puedes llevar a casa? – katy habla con la mirada hacia abajo - ¿traes tu moto… no es así? –

-Si, vámonos –

Katy levanta la mirada llena de ira y tristeza y con esos ojos azules que pedían a gritos liberar las lágrimas detenidas mira a Mikey.

-En cambio yo… no me lamento el haberte conocido – sale caminando solo por el impulso de hacerlo…

Da media vuelta y comienza a salir y esperando a Alex tras de ella.

-Cada dia… durante cada hora esperaba un toque de tus manos – grandes lagrimas salen de sus ojos – pero creo que nunca olvidare la mano que me detuvo hace un momento – le da la espalda – adiós Leonardo –

Y se une a katy perdiéndose en la entrada de la guarida y dejando solos a los chicos con sentimientos que jamás pensaron tener ni experimentar y que nunca se imaginaron dejar salir jamás…celos…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	7. conociendo sentimientos

Hola :P

¿Qué harán los chicos para remediar esto?

Ni se lo imaginan…XD

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película del 2007 ¡papasitos! XDXD

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Me quieren explicar que fue todo eso? – Donatello los mira con reproche - ¿Por qué actuaron de esa manera?-

-Una palabra Don, - Raphael indica con el dedo – cervezas – pero igual y se lo merecían -

-Las chicas tomaron igual y no se pusieron como este par – lo señala a él – de ti es normal y común… ¿pero de ellos? –

-Es verdad - dijo de pronto – Michu estaba bien..¿no? –

-¿A que te refieres con bien? –

-Si, sobria – se desespera un poco – no estaba tan tomada…¿verdad? – cruza sus brazos – no quiero que maneje y tengan un accidente o algo así –

-Si, no te preocupes ella manejara bien.

-Alex – dijo de pronto Leo – ella trajo su moto ¿no? –

-Katy se irá con ella – Mikey los miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué hice? – Leonardo se tapa la cara – voy por ella –

Trata de salir corriendo pero Raphael lo detiene del brazo.

-¿A dónde tan rápido? –

-Voy por Alex..¿no ves? – Su mirada luce preocupada – no puede conducir en el estado en que va –

-En el estado en que la dejaste dirás – Donatello lo mira severo – nunca creí verte así Leo – se gira a Mikey – y mucho menos a ti –

-No debimos tomar… lo sabia – baja la mirada.

-Ya intrépido – lo palmea en la espada – ya veremos cómo arreglamos esto… ahora no te preocupes yo aguanto un piano – sonríe – ando mas mejor que ustedes, yo me encargo que al menos lleguen a casa bien – lo apunta con el dedo serio – pero ya hablaremos después de lo que paso aquí… aun así se lo merecían por coquetas – termino molesto – creo que no nos entienden -

Raphael estaba a punto de salir.

-Raphael – lo llama Mikey – por favor que llegue a salvo katy –

-No se preocupen –

Sale rumbo a la superficie, mientras tanto en las alcantarillas casi para salir…

-No puedo creer que Leo me tratara de esa manera – se detiene y aprieta los puños – me prometí a mi misma que nadie me trataría de esa manera – baja la mirada triste – nunca se lo perdonare – pone una mano en la escalera para subir – esto se acabo – termina diciendo en tono triste – me aleje de quien me hacía daño… no pienso permitir esto -

Katy se apoya igual después de que sube Alex, gira su rostro y mira hacia atrás esperando que alguien intente alcanzarla, pero no había nadie… nadie…

-No llorare – susurra.

Al salir Michu y Micaela las esperaban.

-¿Qué paso? – Micaela se acerca.

Alex negó con la cabeza.

-No pienso volver – una lagrima cae de su rostro – no tenia…derecho de tratarme así…no lo tenía –

-¡Son unos tonto! – Micaela grita molesta – tenemos nuestras vidas acá, empleos… demonios tenemos que mantenernos –

-Chicas están un poco tomados – Michu trata de confortarlas.

-Mikey… Mikey…el… - pone sus manos en el pecho – nunca me había mirado de esa manera –katy suspira triste – me dijo… me… - un nudo de hizo en su garganta.

-Sí, lo escuche – Micaela – dijo que ojala y nunca nos hubieran conocido –

-Vámonos Alex por favor – la toma de la mano con ojos suplicantes – ya no quiero estar aquí –

Alex mira a las otras chicas.

-Nos llamamos mañana – se retiraba cuando.

-Alex – Michu la llama – quiero hablar contigo –

-Mañana – suspira – solo quiero llegar a casa… ¿está bien? – sonríe un poco.

-Está bien – agacha la mirada – cuídate – mira a Katy – animo muchacha…los hombrecitos captaran que la regaron – sonríe un poco – ya verán… -

No dicen nada y se retiran hacia la moto dejando a sus amigas ahí mirándolas.

-Estos ahora si se pasaron – Micaela pone las manos en su cintura – se ensañaron de mas –

-Estaban tomados Micaela… mañana sabrán lo que paso – mira a las chicas alejarse – solo falta que ellas los perdonen – de pronto frunce el ceño – William – susurra pensativa.

-¿Sucede algo? – la mira intrigada.

-¿Cómo?... –sale de sus pensamientos – ah… no nada – saca las llaves de su viejo carro -¿nos vamos? –

-Si, por favor – se ajusta la chaqueta – ya solo quiero dormir y olvidar el mal rato –

Las chicas ya en la moto…

-Toma – le da su casco – solo traigo el mío - suspira – espero y te quede –

-Pero… ¿y tú? – levanta la mirada inocente como la de Mikey.

– No – niega con la cabeza – necesito aire – abrocha su chamarra y sube a la moto - ¿lista? –

Katy se pone el casco y asiente.

-Súbete – dice tranquila, la chica obedece – no es un carro de carreras – enciende la moto – pero esta moto deportiva corre igual que uno - acelera el motor – sujétate – mira hacia el frente.

Katy se sujeto a la cintura de la chica y la moto salió veloz del callejón, tras de ella a una distancia prudente otra moto salió a seguirlas.

-Esto será fácil – se dice a si mismo Raphael.

En el camino ambas chicas solo pensaban aquellas palabras tan hirientes que los chicos les habían dicho fuera de sí, Alex aumentaba mas la velocidad cada vez que recordaba la mirada de Leo… esa mirada donde la culpaba sin ser juzgada.

-No lo puedo creer – susurra - ¿Cómo pudo tratarme así? – acelera un poco mas – nunca debió –apretó los dientes – al acelerar la velocidad aumento más.

-¿Pero que demonios? – Susurra Raphael para alcanzarla – que escondidito te lo tenias – sonríe al ver la velocidad y peripecia en que manejaba.

Katy se agarraba más a su cintura, sentía en aquella velocidad un escape de pensamientos, como si el viento que corría entre ellas se llevara cada palabra hiriente que Mikey le dijo esa noche.

-¿podrías? – dice un poco alto.

-¿Cómo? – gira un poco su rostro y mira sus ojos, no hubo necesidad de decir más, en ellas había un gusto que compartían y sentían – está bien – dijo puso sus ojos al frente y acelero aun mas.

Raphael vio como aumentaba la velocidad más.

-Esto no me gusta nada – apretó los dientes y acelero aun mas – Calma chicas… calma dice nervioso.

En unos momentos llegaron a casa de Katy, se detuvo y apago el motor, acomodo algo de su pelo despeinado y suspiro.

-Llegamos –

Katy se baja y le da el casco a Alex.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Alex dice con la mirada baja.

-Mal – levanta sus hombros – pero no llorare –

-¿Por qué se molesto Mikey? –

-Por una tontería – suspira – me llamo Gonzalo un instructor que viene de Sudamérica – suspira – es un gran maestro… desde niña quería ser como el, por eso me esforcé en estudiar tanto y ser lo que soy – desvía la mirada ocultando el llanto que amenaza en salir – es como un ídolo para mi, pero profesionalmente…¿me entiendes? –

-Te comprendo katy –

-Tengo que trabajar… para vivir, y en eso es convivir con gente…pensé que el entendería… pero no fue asi –

-Sí, yo igual pensé que Leo me conocía bien – frunció el ceño – a ese sujeto nunca le he dado alas para decirme lo que dijo – sus manos se tensaron – no le perdonare que me ofendiera así… sabiendo el cuanto lo amo… yo me esforcé igual que tu para ser una gran abogada y valerme por mi misma y alejarme de cas… - desvía la mirada – solo salir adelante –

-Es mejor seguir adelante – suspira – como dices… tratemos de olvidar… -

-Sera difícil sabiendo y sintiendo todo este amor que tenemos por ellos…desde que los conocimos entendimos que ellos no podían ser parte de nuestra vida en el exterior… sin embrago… -

-Nosotras entramos en su vida oculta – continua Katy – siempre estuvimos con ellos, sin quejas ni reproches, entendimos su situación y… -

-Aceptamos este amor sin condiciones – termina Alex – pero creo que ellos no entendieron ese punto – suspira – será mejor descansar – toca la cabeza de la chica y revuelve su pelo un poco – Anímate u poco y descansa ¿quieres? – Sonrió – te llamare mañana –

-Tratare – la mira y sonríe igual – descansa tu también… lo necesitamos –

-Ok – enciende la moto – Vamos, entra a tu casa y luego me voy –

Katy asiente y dice adiós con la mano, abre la puerta y entra, tras de un árbol Raphael escucho toda la conversación de las chicas, se percata que Alex se pone el casco y da marcha un poco lento.

-¿Eso era Leo y Mikey o Alex y Katy? – Mira hacia la ventana de la casa de katy – bien, la primera a salvo… vámonos con la segunda –

Dentro de la casa se puede observar a Katy que sube las escaleras con la mirada perdida, cada escalón le pesaba sentía un fuerte peso en el alma que agotaba su fuerza, entra a su habitación y camina hacia su cama, observa a una pequeña tortuga de peluche con caparazón amarillo, se lo había regalada Mikey después de que la conoció, su nombre "Mikey" en honor a aquella tortuga que le había robado más que el amor… su alma, la toma y recarga en su pecho.

-Mikey – susurra comenzando a llorar, cae de rodillas y su llanto ahora es fuerte - ¿porque…porque? – se repetía en cada solloso.

En la ciudad…

La velocidad de la moto iba en aumento, un rostro acompañado de un comentario vino a su mente "nunca creí que fueras así" era como sentir de nuevo la mirada acusadora de aquel a al que amaba.

-Va muy rápido esta niña – acelera mas – y yo soy el imprudente – frunce el ceño – Leo…¿Qué hiciste? –

"Nunca creí que fueras así" recordó aquellas palabras y en un arranque de ira acelero a fondo haciendo que la moto se parara y diera con una llanta.

-¿Pero que demo…? – acelero – detente, detente, detente, - se repetía tratando de dar alcance, pero ella no cedía seguía en marcha - ¿Y Leo me llama a mi loco? –

Minutos después llega a su casa, desciende de la moto se quita el casco y guarda la moto en su cochera, Raphael se baja igual y se asoma a la ventana viendo a Alex que se dirige a la sala, enciende el teléfono para escuchar los mensajes deteniéndose triste frente al teléfono, "primer mensaje: Alexandra, soy Brandon te he llamado todo el día, segundo mensaje: señorita Alex necesito hablar con usted, es urgente…William, tercer mensaje: Alex soy tu mama, espero y ya estés sentando cabeza, te he llamado y no estás… seguro andas con amigas divirt…, no termino la contestadora ya que Alex la agarro y la aventó estampándola en la pared.

-¡Me tienen harta! – grito, se tapo la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar – Leo… ¿Por qué…me trataste así? –

Raphael se separo de la ventana serio.

-Bien ya vi suficiente – corre a su moto y se dirige a casa.

En otra parte de la ciudad…

-Servida señorita – Michu se detiene en casa de Micaela – mañana terminaremos de hablar -

-Si… dejemos esto por la paz…solo por hoy – choca sus puños y enarca una ceja – mañana me las pagara Raphael –

-Relax…relax – hace la señal de amor y paz – que no cunda el pánico…mañana será otro día –

-Tú siempre tan alivianada…como no te dijo nada Donatello – se baja del carro y se recarga en la ventanilla – se pasa de tierno ese chico – le guiña un ojo – suertuda… bueno hasta mañana – se despide y se aleja – espero y mis papas estén dormidos – entra a su casa directo a su habitación y se deja caer en la cama – Raphael eres un tonto… pero aun así te amo… - se acomoda y se queda dormida.

Michu se queda con la mirada perdida.

-Si que soy suertuda…si que lo soy - termina diciendo desganada –ay Donatello… espero y siempre me entiendas como hasta ahora – saca su celular y marca -¿Jimena… me quieres decir que trama tu hermano? – prende el auto y se marcha a su casa realizando esa misteriosa llamada.

Ya en la guarida…

-¿Qué paso? – Leo se levanta rápidamente y camina hacia Raphael - ¿Alex está bien? –

-¿Katy? – se apresura Mikey- ¿llego bien? –

Raphael los mira y se cruza de brazos, levanta una ceja y deja ir un suspiro.

-Chicos… tenemos que hablar – niega con la cabeza – estamos por perder lo que más amamos… -

No sé cómo explicar  
lo que siento aquí dentro  
desde que yo te vi  
todo cambió por completo  
y yo sé, yo sé  
que eres tu quien llena este vacío,  
eres la vida que hay en mi,  
quiero vivirla siempre junto a ti.

No sé que voy a hacer sin tu cariño,  
no sé si viviré sin tu cariño.

He caminado tantas calles,  
tan frías, tan solas  
y cuando solo me he sentido  
ahí estás tu como un espíritu  
y lo sé, lo sé  
sin tu amor siento que estoy perdido;  
si hay un deseo que pedir;  
es pasar mi vida entera junto a ti.

No sé que voy a hacer sin tu cariño,  
no sé si viviré sin tu cariño.

Cuando mi mundo está al revés  
tu eres mi calma, eres mi fe,  
como la sangre que corre en mi,  
te necesito para vivir.

No sé que voy a hacer sin tu cariño,  
no lo sé, no lo sé  
no sé si viviré sin tu cariño,  
no lo sé.

Ah...que voy a hacer sin tu cariño.  
Ah...nada es igual sin tu cariño.  
Ah...que voy a hacer sin tu cariño.  
Ah...nada es igual sin tu cariño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya viene lo bueno XD

la canción del final es Sin tu cariño de Mana U.U


	8. sin darse por vencidos

HOLA:P

Espero y les guste este capitulo

Porque en el otro a los pobres chicos les…

Mejor lo leen al siguiente XD

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿A qué te refieres? – Donatello adelanta unos pasos.

-Comencemos por partes – suspira – nunca había visto a las chicas como las acabo de dejar –

-¿Qué les pasa? –

-Mikey… ¿todavía preguntas?... me sorprendo a mi mismo por l que voy a decir en estos momentos – agarra fuerzas para soltarlo – Donatello y yo fuimos los mas coherentes esta noche –

-¿Coherente tu? – Donatello enarca una ceja.

-Al menos yo no me porte como un patán – lo piensa un poco – al menos no tanto – señala a Mikey y a Leo – a ustedes se les paso la mano –

-¿Y como querías que reaccionara… si el tipo ese que la llamo se le declara de buenas a primeras? –

-Y katy – se cruza de brazos – diciéndole a ese instructor de guardería que le daba muchísimo gusto que estuviera aquí – gira su cara molesto.

-Celos – dijo de pronto Donatello – ustedes están celosos… por eso reaccionaron así – Raphael ríe un poco por el comentario acertado de su hermano – y tú no te rías – lo reprendió – tu reaccionaste igual cuando llamaron a Micaela –

Raphael dio un gruñido de fastidio.

-Ok, por primera vez lo admito – deja salir el aire – las queremos tanto que reaccionamos así – negó con la cabeza - pero las escuche y sé que las lastimamos –

-¿Qué escuchaste? –

-Haber comienzo desde el principio – al salir de la alcantarilla me quede al lado del callejón donde entran ellas- tomo aire – las escuche quejarse de nuestra actitud y de lo que le dijiste a Katy – niega con el dedo – no hables por todos con eso que dijiste –

Las miradas se posaron ahora en el.

-¿Qué dijiste Mikey? – Donatello enarca una ceja esperando respuesta.

-Solo dije…solo – baja la mirada – dije que me lamentaba de haberlas conocido –

Un silencio total se hiso por varios minutos.

-No lo dije en serio…yo estaba molesto yo… -

-No pensaste, tal y como lo hice yo – Leonardo frota sus cien con los dedos - ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – deja caer el puño en el brazo del sillón - ¡Maldición! – se levanta frustrado –Alex no se merecía esto… la manera en que le hable… -

-katy… la lastime mucho – se pone de pie – iré a pedirle perdón –

-Espérense camaroncitos...tan muy verdes todavía, esperen a que se les baje un poco el sentimiento y a ustedes que se les baje la jarra que se cargan – pone cara sorprendido – valla que ustedes reaccionan diferente con un poco de alcohol en las sangre –

-Raphael ¿Qué mas escuchaste? – dónatelo pidió que siguiera – ustedes siéntense y cálmense – mira a Leo y Mikey.

-Después seguí a las chicas en la moto, al ver que Micaela y Michu se fueron trate de seguir a tu noviecita Leo, debo admitir que me costó un poco darle alcance – sonríe – mi cuñada maneja bien la moto… llego primero a la casa de Katy… las escuche hablar de lo injustos que somos con ellas –

-¿En qué sentido? –Donatello escuchaba atento.

-En el sentido de que ellas tienen que sobrevivir allá arriba, en el trabajo y en el trato diario con las personas del exterior que no somos nosotros – suspira – katy dijo que ese tal gózalo o como se llame era un maestro que siempre admiro y que su sueño era conocerlo ya que fue su fuente de inspiración… y Alex que se esforzó para ser una abogada y que ha tenido que trabajar duro para serlo y al igual que Katy, tienen que llevar vida social arriba – mira fijamente a sus hermanos- estoy de acuerdo en eso… tienen razón, nosotros no podemos ayudarlas de esa manera, pero tampoco podemos oponernos a eso –

-Aunque suene loco estoy de Acuerdo con Raphael – Donatello se puso mas serio – ellas tienen una vida que nosotros nunca tendremos y que desgraciadamente no compartiremos –

-La vida en público – termina de decir Leonardo.

-No debimos juzgarlas de esa manera – Mikey mira a Leonardo - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Por el momento nada – interfiere Donatello – tenemos que esperar a que las cosas se calmen –

-Es mejor que se vayan a dormir – Raphael se pone de pie – y de ahora en adelante pensare dos veces antes de ofrecerles una cerveza –

Todos se ponen de pie pesadamente y cada uno se dirige a su habitación tratando de dormir y de pensar en cómo arreglarían todo en lo que termino esta fiesta…

A la mañana siguiente… un despertador suena y un golpe seco termina callándolo Katy saca la cabeza despeinada debajo de las almohadas y mira desganada el reloj.

-Las… - fija la vista un poco mejor - ¿7:30? - murmura - ¡no me quiero levantar! – grita y se vuelve a acurrucar, su teléfono le indica un mensaje, lo toma y medio lo puede leer – ¿Gonzalo… a las doce? –suelta el teléfono y se acurruca un poco mas – faltan algunas horas… cinco minutos mas -

En otra casa…

-¿Dónde deje esa libreta? – Micaela comía un trozo de pan – acá estas – la toma y la guarda en su elegante mochila – Ok… a la universidad - se detiene antes de salir – mi celular – corre y lo toma de la mesa – juro que si no me llamas y me das una buena disculpa… te pateare hasta que se dibuje en tu caparazón la palabra perdón – sonríe y sale de la casa apurada con el pan en la boca.

A la misma hora en otra casa…

Una cara adormilada y despeinada se asoma un poco de aquellas acogedoras cobijas.

-¡¡NOOOO! – patalea un poco haciendo berrinche -¿Por qué tengo que ir? – se da el sentón dejando ver la cara de desvelo –ni hablar – deja ir el aire – ahora tengo que ir de compras…mmm… pero tengo que llevar a alguien con migo… ella debe ir presentable – enarca una ceja ya veras William… la sorpresa que te llevaras – sonríe algo sospechosa.

La alarma del microondas suena dando señal de que un café está listo.

-Bien – abre la puerta y saca la taza y da un sorbo – perfecto – camina y se detiene en un espejo arreglando detalles de su peinado – de nuevo a la vida perfecta - termina su café y toma su bolso y celular, sale a la calle dando la espalda para cerrar la puerta tras de sí cuando…

-Buenos días Alex –

La chica da un brinco.

-Sr, Van Derr… me asusto - puso su mano en el pecho.

-M e parece usted muy linda asustada – enarca una ceja conquistador - ¿acaso olvidaste que vendría por ti? –

-Para serle sincera…si – miro su reloj – pero si me disculpa se me hace tarde – paso el seguro a la chapa y bajo el escalón cuando él le sostuvo su brazo.

-Permítame tener el honor de llevarla – la jalo un poco – por favor… seria todo un placer –

La chica sonríe algo nerviosa y mira al techo de uno de los edificios cercanos, ve una sombra conocida, frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada.

-Está bien seño… -

-William… por favor –

-Está bien William – toma la mano que le ofreció y subió al lujoso carro de aquel hombre.

En la guarida…

-¿Como amanecieron mis discípulos cheleros? (cerveceros) – dice Raphael sonriendo.

-Me duele la cabeza – Mikey deja caer su rostro a la mesa – tengo hambre… mucha –

-Eso quiere decir que amanecimos bien – Donatello pone un plato de hotkakes con mucha miel, cajeta y chocolate frente a Mikey – ten… los hize para que te animaras –

Mikey los mira con horror.

-¿Animara a qué? – lo mira con cara de asco -¿ a vomitar? – los retira con una mano – no quiero –

-¡Apocalipsis! – Raphael alza los brazos – arrodíllense el fin del mundo se aproxima… mujeres y niños primero – se carcajea – ahora ya sabes lo que se siente –

-Si pero tu lo haces por mero gusto - Donatello le pone el plato que no quiso su hermano – vénganos tu reino – lo toma y empieza a comer – ¿pseffufgo pno pquires? – habla mientras mastica.

-Qué asco Raphael – Mikey se tapa la boca.

-Desde ayer estoy hecho bolas ¿Quién es quién en esta casa? – levanta los hombros – solo falta que el sensei llegue todo cibernético con una note bock en su morral –

-Además con un arete en la nariz – agrega Raphael.

-O con su pelo a rastas – comienza a reír – eso sería bárbaro hermanos –

-Me alegra que ya recuperes el humor Mikey – Donatello se sienta en la mesa.

-Hare todo a mi alcance para que mi beba me perdone – mira alrededor -¿hay agua? –

-Bienvenido a la cruda realidad – termina su bazo de leche – oye ¿Dónde está el intrépido celoso? –

-Salió temprano – suspiro – creo saber a donde fue –

-Y acertaste – entra en ese momento Leonardo – fui a ver a Alex – se sienta junto a sus hermanos a la mesa.

-¿Y cómo te fue? – Donatello se pone de pie y sirve el desayuno - ¿La viste? –

-Los vi – deja salir el aire – los vi juntos –

-¿Al sujeto ese de la famosa llamada? –pregunta Raphael intrigado.

-Si a ese mero – sirve un poco de leche – es un millonario extravagante – bebe su leche – no puedo competir a eso –

-¿Pero y Alex lo acepto…ósea se veía feliz? – Mikey se endereza para poner atención.

-No… su rostro no miente, no le agrada el sujeto –

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces? – Raphael frunce el ceño.

-Que no me agrada el tipo – pone cara seria – no me da confianza…además esos tipos son muy tercos y terminan convenciendo a las chicas –

-Anudado a que está decepcionada de ti – Raphael enarca una ceja – estas en problemas Leo –

-Si lo se – baja la mirada - ¿recuerdan que dijo algo de una cena de beneficencia? –

-Lo recuerdo – Donatello se pone pensativo -¿quieres ir a vigilar no es así? –

Leonardo asiente serio.

-Te acompaño – Donatello se ofrece – Michu esta noche estará ocupada…asi que te acompaño –

-Gracias Don – miro a sus hermanos - ¿ustedes que harán? –

Raphael termino su desayuno y se puso de pie.

-Yo iré a buscar a Micaela, presiento que si no lo hago me dolerá algo más que mi dulce corazón – se soba el estomago de satisfecho - ¿tu bebe zoquete que harás?-

-Yo iré a vigilar a katy – hace a un lado el vaso de agua – según escuche tiene una especie de cita con el tal gozador ese –alza sus músculos – le demostrare quien es un verdadero maestro ninja -

-¿Qué no es gózalo? – Raphael.

-Creo que su nombre deriva a Gonzalo – Donatello mueve la cabeza – y si le vas a mostrar un maestro ninja, creo que ese sería el sensei –

-Naaa, le demostrare que a mi Katy nadie me la quita –

-Te acompaño, necesitas alguien con experiencia en el trato femenino –Raphael termina arrogante.

-Oye si se trata de reconquistarla, no de atarla con una cadena colgada a un poste de luz –

-Velo por el lado positivo – levanta los hombros – asi no la alcanza el gózalo, gozador de Gonzalo –

Leonardo se pone de pie.

-Bien chicos… tenemos una misión que llevar a cabo - se pone serio – y es de recuperar lo que amamos –

Los chicos asienten serios.

-Aquí voy gozador – levanta el puño Mikey.

-Agárrense pubertos mocosos… aquí les va una tortugota – choca los puños.

-Bien… Bruno días… hasta aquí llego tu suerte – Leonardo dice serio.

-¿Bruno días? – Mikey suelta la carcajada – pensé que eras tortuga no pingüino – sigue riendo.

-Escuchen chicos – Donatello habla- solo hagan que los perdonen y con calma esta vez –

-No te preocupes – Raphael le da un puñetazo en el hombro – somos tortugas de experiencia –

-Aja – los mira entrecerrando los ojos – quedo bien claro ayer…celosos – se cruza de brazos – lo bueno es que yo no soy así –

Después de decir eso su cara recibió un par de toallas que volaron hacia él, riendo un poco los cuatro., con la fe de que todo volvería a ser como antes…como lo era antes de esa fiesta y esas llamadas… ¿será?...

UNA VEZ SOÑÉ

QUE EN ALGÚN LUGAR

YO PODÍA SER ALGUIEN

SI LOGRASE AMAR

Y TAMBIEN SOÑE

QUE SI E DE TRIUNFAR

A MI ORGULLO AFERRADO

TENDRE QUE SUPERAR

UN DIA LLEGARE

NO IMPORTA LA DISTANCIA

EL RUMBO ENCONTRARE

Y TENDRE VALOR

PASO A PASO IRE

Y PERSISTIRE

A CUALQUIER DISTANCIA YO EL AMOR

ALCANSARE

UNA VES TE VI

ERA TODO IRREAL

Y AUNQUE FUESE UN SUEÑO

TE SENTIA JUNTO AMI

SE QUE ESTAS AHI

QUE TE ENCONTRARE

AUNQUE TARDE UNA VIDA

YO JAMAS RENUNCIARE

UN DIA LLEGARE

NO IMPORTA LA DISTANSIA

EL RUMBO ENCONTRARE

Y TENDRE VALOR

PASO A PASO IRE

Y PERSISTIRE

A CUALQUIER DISTANSIA

YO EL AMOR ASLCANSARE

MAS ALLA DE TODA GLORIA DE ORGULLO DEL VALOR

EL PODER DE UN HEROE ESTA EN SU CORAZON

UN DIA LLEGARE

NO IMPORTA LA DISTANCIA

JUNTO A TI ESTARE CON TU RRESPLANDOR

PASO A PASO IRE Y PERSISTIRTE

A CUALQUIER DISTANCIA YO

TU VIDA Y TU AMOR TENDRE

-No nos rendiremos…jamás…

PASÓ A PASO IRE Y PERSISTIRE

A CUALQUIER DISTANCIA YO TU VIDA Y TU AMOR TENDRE….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	9. desastres en el centro comercial

Hola yo de nuevo:P

Acá un nuevo cap…ahora si en el siguiente capítulo los chicos tomaran una decisión inesperada…

¿cual será?

No se pierdan ni un capitulo de su telenofic favorito XD u.u el sueño XD

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

En una oficina la melodía danzai no hana suena…

-¿Bueno? –

-Alex… soy Michu, te llamo para que me hagas un favor –

-Lo que quieras…solo que no sea dinero – suelta una pequeña risa – ando mas bruja que la de los cuentos –

-No no es eso, aunque pensándolo bien –

-Michu –

-Broma, de hecho solo quiero que me acompañes al centro comercial –

-No lo sé Michu es que tengo mucho trabajo el día de hoy – mira los expedientes – no creo poder – toma una invitación muy elegante y la observa – a ningún lado podre ir –

-Haber, ¿ya tienes tu invitación de la fiesta social de hoy? –

-Si – de pronto pone cara de sorpresa -¿Cómo sabes de esta invitación? –

-Mira es una historia muy larga y difícil de creer, pero tiene explicación… por eso necesito que nos veamos –

-¿Pero en el centro comercial? –

-Sipi… ¿si no en donde encontraremos vestidos elegantes para esta noche? –

-Michu verdaderamente estás loca – suelta una carcajada – son las once de la mañana…tengo citas, no puedo…además no tengo dinero –

-Vamos Alex… ¿nunca has sentido la necesidad de hacer una locura?... anímate a dejar un solo día esa vida de abogada loca… vamos ¿Qué dices? –

Después de pensarlo un poco una risa de complicidad se dibuja en su rostro.

-Tienes razón… lo hare, cancelo mis citas y me voy… ¿Dónde nos vemos? –

-¡Cinco más cinco… yes!- se escucha un gritillo del otro lado de la línea – gracias a dios que te ilumino… nos vemos en la entrada a las 11:40…¿va? –

-Va – afirma – nos vemos en un rato mas – cuelga y se pone de pie, en eso entra su asistente – Brandon… cancela todas mis citas… voy a salir –

Micaela se encontraba en la universidad, se dirige hacia la oficina del director…

-Profesora Sanders –

-Dígame señor - roma asiento - ¿sucede algo? –

-Es solo que el mariscal de campo del equipo tiene que llevar a cabo unas compras para el equipo – se pone de pie y mira hacia la ventana – el es nuevo en la ciudad y como he recibido muy buenos comentarios de el hablando de usted… me gustaría que lo acompañara – se da la vuelta y la mira - ¿no tendrá problemas verdad? –

Micaela pone cara de aburrimiento seguro.

-No señor – suspira resignada – no tengo problemas -¿Dónde se encuentra? –

-Le di la dirección del centro comercial… para no generar más pérdida de tiempo usted lo encontrara ahí a las 11:30 –

Se pone de pie.

-A esa hora estaré ahí – comienza a retirarse – con permiso – y sale de la oficina – al salir se recarga en la puerta un poco – al menos tendré el resto del día libre – agacha la mirada – de seguro es un viejo barrigón y feo – hace cara de pucheros – ni modo – y se dirige a la salida de la escuela.

Una chica se pone sus jeans a la carrera, casi cayendo en el proceso, pone su camisa y en eso suena su celular, corre luchando con aquel cuello que no dejaba entrar su cabeza, a tientas y algo desordenado toma el celular y contesta bajo la prisión de aquella blusa.

-De aquí pa ya yo, de aya pa aca quien – se escucha su voz sorda bajo la tela.

-De aca para aya Gonzalo – se escucha una risa – que singular forma de contestar un teléfono –

Aquella chica saca rápidamente su cabeza despeinada y un leve rubor se dibuja en su rostro.

-Lo siento… no acostumbro contestar asi… es que… -

-No te preocupes, me encanto el tono de tu voz… eres muy simpática –

-Gracias… - se peinaba como si él la estuviera viendo.

-Me atreví a llamarte de nuevo para ver si podemos vernos en el centro comercial, quiero comprar algo de ropa que se use en esta ciudad y que mejor guía turística que mi dulce amiga Katy… así podemos conocernos por fin personalmente –

-Claro, por mi no hay problema - se mira en el espejo y tapa su cara - ¿a qué hora nos vemos?

-¿Te parece bien a las 11:40 más o menos? –

-Me parece bien, nos vemos a esa hora bye –

-Hasta pronto linda – termina la llamada.

Con calma respira y se mira nuevamente.

-¡Que me pongo! – corre y se pierde en su armario.

Rato después a la hora acordada que singularmente coincidía entre ellas, en la entrada del centro comercial…

-¡Alex! – grita Michu con la mano en lo alto, Alex la observa y haces señas de que a sus espaldas…

-¡BUUUUU! –

-HAAAAAA – grita asustada y sin voltear -¡Katy! –

-Sabes una cosa – la chica pone cara de inocencia – nunca podre adivinar como sabes que soy yo –

Michu agacha la mirada con un poco de enojo.

-Porque eres la única que se le ocurre asustar a cualquier hora del dia, tarde y noche – Micaela llega tras de ellas con su uniforme de maestra.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Michu mira a ambas chicas - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – corrigió.

-Yo vengo a acompañar al maestro que viene de Sudamérica –

-Yo a un mariscal de campo nuevo que llego a la universidad – frunce el ceño - ¿y tú qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a comprar algunas cosillas, de hecho un hermoso vestido de noche – sonríe mostrando sus dientes - para… - estira la mano señalando a Alex que se reunía al grupo – aquí la señorita presente-

-¿Para qué quieres un vestido de noche? – pregunta katy a la recién llegada.

-¿Vestido? – Mira a Michu – yo no vine por ningún vestido –

-A como dé que no – Michu le da un leve empujoncito – tienes que verte divina esta noche –

-Ya recuerdo la fiesta a la que te invitaron – recuerda Micaela.

-Se trata de una fiesta bien re importante. Donde la concha y nata de la sociedad se reúne – aclara Michu – gente importantísima asistirá, como el que la invito, es un rico heredero de Europa y muy caprichudo igual –

-¿Y tu como sabes tanto? – la mira Alex intrigada.

-Uno que investiga mana – limpia sus uñas – uno que investiga –

-¿Y tú para que quieres que se le arregle bien al tipejo ese? – enarca una ceja molesta Micaela – después de todo por culpa del hombrecito ese se molesto Leo con ella –

-Ni me lo recuerdes – agacha la mirada triste.

-¡EPALE! – Grita Michu aplaudiendo – ayer fue ayer…hoy es hoy –mira a Micaela en complicidad – ¿cuál es el mayor castigo para un hombre terco y engreído que cree que tendrá a cualquier chica y que corteja aun cuando la chica lo aparta? –

Micaela devuelve esa sonrisa.

-Mostrándole lo que nunca tendrá – ríe fuerte – buen plan, arrásalos Alex – le da un puño en el hombro suavemente.

Alex las mira sonrojada y de pronto se sorprende.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –

-Bueno yo… - se detiene al ver un chico que viene caminando reconociéndolo al instante ya que usualmente hablaban por chat – creo…creo que ya llego Gonzalo –

Las chicas al voltear vieron a un señor algo pasado de peso, voltearon y miraron a Katy algo dudosas, cuando una voz seductora la llamo.

-¿Katy? – las chicas casi cayeron al ver al chico no era mayor de 25 años llevaba el pelo hasta la nuca cubierto con una pañoleta negra sus ojos color miel, su nariz afilada y una cara de galán de cine que no podía con ella, lo miraron de arriba abajo, su cuerpo musculoso delataba su entrenamiento, sus manos grandes y varoniles, era alto y muy bien vestido a la moda.

-Si – contesto tímida – levanto la mano para saludarlo, el la tomo y la jalo abrazándola fuerte hasta cargarla - Que gusto por fin conocerte en persona –

-Para mi igual – la baja despacio – eres más linda de lo que imaginaba –

Se queda perdida en sus pensamientos, para ella era casi como un hermano que nunca tuvo…su mejor ejemplo a seguir, Michu se acerca sospechosa y le susurra.

-No que era un maestro - lo mira con placer – esta guapisisisisisimo para ser un maestro tan joven-

-Si lo es – la mira con los ojos entrecerrados – yo soy maestra y no soy vieja – susurra igual.

En esos momentos en una azota frente al centro comercial.

-¡SUELTAME! – Mikey es sostenido por Raphael y Donatello - ¡ahora le voy a enseñar a ese gozador! –

-Ya cálmate Mikey – Leo trataba de que se controlara –si te pones así no podrás vigilarlos si en cada que la toque te pones a gritar –

-Que celoso eres Mikey – Raphael le decía cuando la mirada se poso en su novia, sus hermanos por consecuencia giraron a ver lo que miraba.

En la entrada del centro comercial.

-¿Profesora? – un chico como de la misma edad que Gonzalo se acerca a ella -¿es usted Micaela?-

La chica se pone sonrojada cuando toma su mano y la besa.

-Que gusto que charlemos – sonríe, aquel chico llevaba camiseta y jeans azules, era alto y musculoso igual era un poco menos guapo que Gonzalo pero aun asi tenia lo suyo.

-El gusto es mío – mira a las chicas sorprendida y gesticula con la boca "que guapo".

La atención de toda la gente se pone a buscar aquel lugar donde salió un grito desgarrador.

-¡¡ME LLEVA LA…!! – otro grito a toda potencia se escucha a lo lejos.

-¡Cálmate Raphael – Leonardo no puede solo con tanta furia – ayúdenme – mira a sus hermanos que se echan encima de Raphael quedando atrapado bajo la montaña de cuerpos.

-¡Me lleva la que me trajo! – Trata de zafarse - ¡déjenmelo 5 minutos y le quito esos labios de huarache que besaron la mano de mi novia! –

En el centro comercial…

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto el joven mariscal de campo.

-Parece como si torturaran a alguien – toma a Micaela de la mano – esta gente loca – se acerca un poco a su rostro – mi nombre es Joshua…¿entramos? –

-Si – responde un tanto apenada.

Después de presentarse unos a otros… y uno que otro ruido y grito extraño, las chicas y sus acompañantes entraron cada quien rumbo a lo suyo.

-Tenemos que entrar a ese centro comercial y vigilarlas – Raphael se sacúdela tierra - ¿traes la ropa y cachuchas? –

Donatello asienta.

-Bien…vayamos – Mikey se une a Raphael.

-Donatello tu ve con Mikey, yo acompañare a Raphael – se asoma a la orilla del edificio – Alex y Michu van juntas y libres de buitres – suspira – ellas van bien por ahora –

Después de que fueron a la vagoneta por sus disfraces…común mente llamada ropa por las personas…

En una tienda muy elegante…

-¡Válgame dios! – exclama una asustada Alex - ¡esto esta carísimo! – mira a su amiga Michu – no pienso comprarme esto – lo suelta.

-Haber – toma la etiqueta y la mira – no pos si ta caro – lo mira detenidamente – pero es lo justo para ti, te quedara perfecto, es lindo , elegante… -

-Costoso – termino ella suspirando – olvídalo no puedo pagar eso –

-Yo si – lo toma – así que nos lo llevamos – decide seria –

-Pero… ¿Cómo? –

-Usted a callarse – le guiña un ojo – recuerda el plan – suspira – además ya te contare todo…pero ahora a divertimos un poquito –

En la tienda de deportes…

-Todo esto esta más que bien – Joshua termina de escoger lo necesario - ¿Qué te parece Micaela?

-Me parece bien… eso creo… casi de futbol americano no se mucho –sonríe nerviosa.

-Si gustas podrías ir a mis entrenamientos – pasa un brazo por su hombro – la podemos pasar muy bien –

No se supo cómo ni en qué momento un maniquí cae justo en la cabeza del chico haciendo que caiga producto de aquel golpe.

-¡Joshua! – grita la joven al verlo tirado -¿estás bien? –

-Creo…creo que si – se soba la cabeza - ¿Qué paso? –

-Este maniquí se cayó – miro alrededor - ¡señorita!- grita a la encargada.

-¿Sucede algo? –

-Cómo es posible que no tenga seguridad esta tienda – levanta al caído – este maniquí cayo justo en su cabeza –

-No puede ser señorita, nosotros los reforzamos muy bien – pone cara apenada – lo siento, mil disculpas –

-No te preocupes Micaela estoy bien – mira a la encargada – solo tenga más cuidado con las cosas de la tienda – toma a Micaela de la mano – ven, vamos a pagar para invitarte un buen café y pastel – comienza a caminar cuando misteriosamente un palo de golf hace que caiga de boca – aghhh – se escucho el grito.

-¿Qué te paso? – Micaela lo vuelve a levantar - ¿pero qué clase de tienda es esta? – mira a la encargada furiosa – esto no puede quedarse así –

En la parte superior al techo una canoa estaba colgada, misteriosamente se desprende y cae justo en la cara del joven haciendo que vuele un par de metros hacia atrás.

-HAAAA – gritan la encargada y Micaela.

Micaela corre y lo endereza un poco y cuando el chico trata de abrir la boca un par de dientes caen.

-¡Cielos santo! –de nuevo se dirige a la empleada - ¡no se quede ahí parada y vaya por los paramédicos! –

La empleada sale corriendo.

-Creo – no puede hablar bien – que la pcita ptermino –

Un par de clientes sale de tienda…

-No crees que se te pasó la mano Raphael –

-Naaa, que aprenda su lección- sacude sus manos – nadie se acerca a mi chica –

-Después de todo no te puedo negar que fue divertido – Leo ríe un poco - ¿Te parece si vamos a ver dónde anda Alex? –

-Me parece ok – mira a sus espaldas y ve a los paramédicos entrar – misión cumplida por parte mía –

En la cafetería…

-¿Cómo has estado en todo este tiempo? – hace una seña y llama al mesero – tenía muchas ganas de conocerte en persona –

-Si, yo igual –sonríe Katy – no es lo mismo vernos por cámara en chat –

Llega el mesero.

-¿Qué les sirvo? –

-¿Qué se te ofrece nenita? – pregunta con una enorme sonrisa.

-Un café está bien…con una rebanada de pastel – enarca una ceja.

-Lo mismo quiero yo – la mira – tenemos los mismos gustos –

En un momento llego ese café, se lo dan a ella y después a el, ella toma su café y pone cara agradable, pero cuando Gonzalo lo toma.

-Mmmm – pone cara de desagrado – este café está demasiado salado – busca al mesero – joven –hace una seña – este café está muy salado –

El mesero lo toma.

-Enseguida se lo cambio –

-¿De verdad estaba salado? –

-Mucho – limpia su boca – que sabor tan desagradable –

El mesero llega de nuevo.

-Aquí tiene señor – lo pone frente a el – cortesía de la casa –

-Al menos son conscientes – toma el café y da un sorbo y mira al mesero - ¿es una broma? –

-¿A que se refiere señor? –

-Este café está demasiado dulce -

-No lo puedo creer… nunca había pasado esto – lo toma de nuevo – enseguida se lo cambio –

-No puedo creer esto…esta es la mejor cafetería del lugar – dice katy con asombro.

El tercer café llega.

-Ahora esta frio – lo mira molesto - ¿Qué clase de servicio tiene –

El cuarto café llega, le toma y lo escupe.

-¡Cielos esto esta hirviendo! – se trata de levantar y cae algo de café a su camisa - ¡lo que me faltaba! –

-¿Estás bien? – katy trata de limpiarlo.

-No te preocupes nena – se pone de pie –voy al sanitario a lavarme –

-Esta bien espero – sonríe – no tardes –

-OK –

Katy come su pastel mientras el va en camino a su destino, entra se ve en el espejo.

-No puedo creer que me pase esto a mí y justo ahora – se quita la camisa y comienza a lavarla mirándose al espejo, al devolver la mirada a la prenda - ¿Qué es esto? – el agua salía de color azul, manchando mas la camisa – esto esta de locos - la exprime se la pone y al tratar de caminar cuando … cae al piso.

-¡¿Ahora qué?! – trata de mover sus pies y descubre que están atadas sus cintas – este lugar esta embrujado – se acomoda los tenis y se pone de pie cuando repentinamente comienza a rascarse la cabeza, luego el brazo, la cara y todas partes del cuerpo – este definitivamente no es mi día –

Katy sigue esperando cuando un Gonzalo con la camisa manchada, despeinado y con un ataque de comezón infernal.

-Me disculpas nena – se rasca el cuello – te llamo después… no me siento bien ahora –

Katy se quedo con la boca abierta y con el pedazo de pastel en el tenedor, mirándolo anonadada y asiente sin decir palabra alguna.

-Hasta luego - dice y se va rascando cualquier parte que su mano alcance a tocar.

En el baño…

-Eso del agua fue genial Donatello… te felicito –

-No es para tanto – ríe con ganas – eso de los polvos pica pica fue una estupenda idea… de atar las cintas – chocan palmas – fue genial –

-Vamos a buscar a los otros – salen del baño aun riendo.

Micaela va por el pasillo y ve a Katy en estado de shock.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? –

Niega con la cabeza-

-Ni la menor idea tengo – la mira sorprendida – solo sé que mi cita de amigos termino –

-La mía también – toma algo del café de Katy – mmm, esta bueno –

Michu y Alex llegan y se unen a la mesa, cansadas.

-Terminaron sus cosas – pregunta Michu.

-Se terminaron a la fuerza – contesta desganada Micaela.

-¿Por qué que paso? – Alex agarra pastel de Katy.

-Yo primero – empieza Katy.

Las chicas comienzan a hablar de lo sucedido…

En las afueras del centro comercial.

-La primera misión cumplida –dice Raphael triunfante.

-Pero la guerra aun no acaba – Leo dice serio

-Lo importante es que estamos dentro de esto – Mikey pone cara de militar – no nos dejaremos vencer –

-Lo importante es tener confianza chicos… confianza… -suspira.

-Hoy es la fiesta de beneficencia – Leo enarca una ceja – no pienso dejar de vigilar –

-Aquí vamos de nuevo… - dice Donatello cabizbajo – comenzamos de nuevo… -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	10. El baile

Regrese :P

Se me cayo la red y hasta ahora regreso¡¡ ¡¡vive!! XD

La alegría de volver por fin

Ahora si seguimos en lo nuestro

Miles de gracias por lo review y a todos los que han seguido este disparate XD

Y SIN TANTA PALABRERIA SIGAMOS CON ESTO

Su amiga mary

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-¡¿QUEEE?! – se exaltaron las chicas al escuchar aquella confesión.

¿Donatello lo sabe? – Alex pregunta.

-No – suspira – tengo miedo de cómo reaccione – saca de su bolsa un par de boletos - ¿Qué dicen? –

Micaela y katy los toman y se ven sorprendidas.

-Podemos vernos en mi casa ahí nos arreglamos – Michu trata de ponerse de acuerdo.

-No, recuerda que William mandara una limusina a mi casa – baja la mirada – no sé cómo voy a ir con ese tipo –

-Tengo una idea – Micaela sonríe – y si nos arreglamos en tu casa y de paso nos vamos en la limusina –

-Siii, de paso así no estarás sola en ese aburrido trayecto –

Alex sonríe.

-Está bien – mira a Michu – ¿tú te vas con nosotras? –

-No, yo debo estar dentro de la fiesta – pone cara seria y alargada – con la alcurnia de la sociedad –

-Que barbará jamás me lo hubiera imaginado – Micaela le da una palmadita – ahora no sabré como tratarte –

-Si no quieres recibir una patada en el trasero, lo harás como siempre – su cara reflejo emoción repentina – vallamos a terminar de comprar, veamos mas vestido, joyas, zapatos, bolsas, de todo – sus ojos brillan – esta noche luciremos como princesas de cuento –

-Solo que nos faltan nuestros príncipes – baja la mirada Alex triste.

-Ellos se lo perdieron por tontos – tuerce la boca – ya no pensemos en ellos por ahora – toma su bolsa y saca una tarjeta de crédito - ¡de compras! –

-No tenemos dinero Michu – Katy busca en su bolsa – nada de nada –

-Ya se – enarca una ceja – hagamos de cuenta que seré este día su hada madrina –

-¿Mi hada madrina? – dice Katy emocionada.

Una gota de sudor sale de la frente de Michu.

-Dejémoslo en hada madrina – se pone de pie y mueve la tarjeta de lado a lado – sala cadula chalchi comula bi bi di ba bi di bu, con esta tarjetas hago milagros…bi di bi da bi di bu – termina cantando.

Todas ríen y terminan de hacer aquellas compras, la tarde había transcurrido rápido, los chicos estaban tranquilos en la guarida viendo un poco de televisión, Leonardo se pone de pie suspirando.

-Ahora vuelvo – mira el reloj – ya casi es la hora en que la fiesta comenzara –

-¿Vas solo? – Raphael se pone de pie – te acompaño intrépido –

-¿No vas a ir con Micaela? –

-No, llame a su casa y no contesta – suspira resignado –debe de seguir molesta…seguramente esta con una de sus tías – ajusta sus armas – necesito un poco de diversión –

-Entonces yo voy también – Mikey da un brinco del sofá – será divertido supongo –

-Eso quiere decir que necesitaran vigilancia adulta – Donatello igual se pone de pie – con tanto antecedente yo ahora soy el coherente –

-Eso es porque no has visto a Michu con chicos – lo apunta divertido Mikey – pero si eso llegara a pasar estoy seguro que harás algo extremo y radical –

-Aja, si Mikey – enarca una ceja – lo dice el de los polvos pica pica –

Tiempo después llegan a casa de Alex y observan como una elegante limosina se aleja de la casa.

-Llegamos tarde – Leo los mira – les dije que se apuraran –

-Calma intrépido – Raphael comienza a correr – sigámosla… nos pintamos solitos para eso –

En pocos minutos llegaron justo al frente de aquel enorme hotel, el más importante de la ciudad de Nueva York, el evento era de lo más elegante y sofisticado, en la entrada había varios reporteros que entrevistaban y fotografiaban a aquellas personas que llegaban, aquella limusina que seguían se detuvo frente a la entrada, la persona que se encargaba de abrir las puertas de aquellos elegantes vehículos se acerca y la abre, la primera en salir fue Micaela, segura de sí misma, mostraba un hermoso vestido largo rojo de tirantes, ajustado a su cuerpo y su pelo en una especie de chongo y bien moldeado, aquellos labios rojos y un lindo bolso pequeño rojo.

-De lujo – murmuro.

Después bajo Katy, llevaba un lindo vestido igual de largo con un escote ligeramente provocativo el color blanco de su atuendo hacia lucir más sus ojos azules, su pelo suelto y ondulado brillaba, un collar y aretes dorados al igual que su bolso la hacían lucir elegante y sofisticada.

-Woralee – se expresó quedamente.

La ultima en bajar fue la mayor de las chicas, su vestido era azul plateado, era de estraple su pelo suelto y alaciado, su rostro al igual que las chicas finamente maquillado, una elegante y provocativa abierta en su vestido que dejaba ver su pierna, un hermoso collar plateado con un fino diamante como el de sus aretes, sofisticada como las demás.

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto – les dice en murmuro.

-Disfrutarlo Alex – dice sin dejar de sonreír Micaela.

-No lo puedo creer – katy avanza un poco y estira la mano para tocar la de alguien más - ¿Gonzalo? –

El se acerca tiernamente y besa la mejilla.

-No sé como estas aquí – se acerca susurrando su oído – me alegra que estés junto a mi – mira ala demás concurrencia – son demasiado aburridos – extiende su guante del brazo – ¿entramos Katy? – la mira tiernamente – debo decir que te vez fabulosa -

Ella lo mira asombrada, estaba muy elegante finamente vestido con un smoking negro y peinado muy formalmente, la mira con esos ojos azules y sonríe amigamente.

-Sera un placer – gira a ver a las chicas - ¿no les molesta que…? –

-Anda y diviértete – asiente Alex.

Un joven y culto profesor de artes e historia se aproxima ante ellas, el era un poco maduro pero muy guapo, su frac era negro y muy distinguido al hablar.

¿Profesora Sanders? – se acerca a Micaela.

-Profesor newton – extiende la mano y el la besa delicadamente – es un honor encontrarnos de nuevo –

-El honor es todo mío – ofrece su guante – permítame escoltarla y ser su acompañante por el resto de esta velada – le hace reverencia – si no le molesta… claro está –

-Sera todo un placer –sonríe delicada, mira a su amiga -¿estarás bien? –

-Vayan… y diviértanse – les guiña un ojo – estaré bien – de pronto un tumulto de reporteros se aglomera a una persona, la seguridad se encarga de apartarlos, el ya libre acosado se dirige hacia Alex, la toma de la mano y besa.

-Te vez encantadora – la observa detenidamente repasando su cuerpo, su vestido afirmaba la figura de la chica – me sentiré verdaderamente alagado de que seas mi compañera – ofrece su guante y ella lo toma algo dudosa – esta noche será inolvidable – enarca una ceja y sonríe sospechoso – Vamos Alex…quiero que conozcas a mis socios –

-Está bien… William –

-Así suena mejor – y entran a la recepción.

En la azotea…

-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? – Donatello se apoya para tener una mejor visión.

-Katy se ve hermosa – quita cara de enamorado - ¿Qué ese gozador no aprende la lección? – lo mira molesto -¿Qué hace el aquí y con ella? –

-Deja de eso – Raphael se apoya mas para ver a un mejor - ¿Quién es ese estúpido que esta con mi chica? – enarca una caja – se ve lindísima – termina admirándola.

Leonardo las observa detenidamente.

-Este es su mundo – dice de pronto – como podríamos mantenerlas con nosotros – las apunta – véanlas, hermosas radiantes y elegantes – niega con la cabeza – se esforzaron para tener un lugar en esta sociedad… y nosotros solo pensamos en alejarlas de cualquier chico que no seamos nosotros –

Reflexionan un poco aquellas palabras.

-Ya entraron - Donatello las apunto – creo que la fiesta es en el último piso –

Observaron hacia allá y se dieron cuenta que todo parecía indicar que así era.

-Mucho mejor – mira hacia el lugar – así tendremos mejor vista – Leonardo miro a sus hermanos y desaparecieron.

En el último piso era la concurrida fiesta, al final había un gran balcón donde la gente podía tener una visión al la gran ciudad, una orquesta elegante amenizaba la ocasión, la orquesta comenzó a tocar.

-Me siento extraña en estos lugares – katy se aferra al brazo de Gonzalo – vamos nenita – le dice encarnando una ceja divertido – no estás sola –

-Lo sé Gonzalin – dice con ironía – Ya lo sé –

-¿Gonzalin? –la mira dudosos.

-¿Nenita? – gira su rostro simulando molestia – me siento muy niña si me dices así –

-¿Y no lo eres? –

Ella abre los ojos y saca su lengua.

-Jajajaja – ríe un poco – la abraza tiernamente – eres como la hermanita más linda que he podría pedir en esta vida –

Ella lo abraza fuertemente y suspira.

-Gracias – cierra los ojos sintiendo aquel cálido abrazo – en estos momento de verdad necesito apoyo – suspira tristemente – tengo un problema –

-¿Ese problema tiene el nombre de Mikey? –

Ella se separa de él un poco para mirarlo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Fácil – la mira dando confianza – siempre te la pasabas contándome de el… y ahora no me has contado nada –

Ella agacha la mirada.

-Hablaremos mañana… ¿te parece? – ella asiente – ahora disfrutemos esta noche –

Frente a la mesa de bocadillos.

-Me da gusto que sigas siendo una profesora – toma una bebida y le ofrece otra a ella - ¿gustas? –

-Gracias – la toma – me esforcé mucho y por fin lo logre – ríe un poco – solo es difícil lidiar con alumnos de mi edad –

-Si te comprendo – aunque recuerdo que tú aun más joven eras muy inquieta –

-Y lo sigo siendo – da un pequeño sorbo a su bebida – solo que ahora mas responsable –

-¿Tu novio? – pregunta de pronto – recuerdo que se llama…mmm… - pone una mano en su barbilla -¿Ricardo? –

-No – sonríe – Raphael… su nombre es Raphael –

-Debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti –

-Si – desvía la mirada.

-¿Problemas? – la mira dudoso y toma su mano – recuerda que soy un buen amigo –

-Lo sé Sebastián – suspira – gracias… en verdad necesito hablar con alguien sobre esto –

En un grupo de inversionistas…

-Mucho gusto señorita Elizalde – un importante ejecutivo besa su mano – ya me habían contado que usted era encantadora… solo que se habían limitado en ese comentario –

-Gracias – sonríe apenada.

-Ya basta de tanto alago o me pondré algo celosos – William la toma de la cintura y atrae más a el – tendré que poner seguridad al lado de mi acompañante –

Ella disimuladamente se zafa un poco, el lo nota y se molesta un poco.

-Es muy bonito este hotel – cambia de tema repentinamente – y muy grande además –

-Deberías ver las habitaciones – enarca una ceja – son muy acogedoras –

Ella se incomoda un tanto por aquellas palabras, en esos momentos una voz se escucha a través del micrófono.

-Damas y caballeros, distinguidos invitados, ante todo les damos mil gracias por asistir a este baile de beneficencia, ahora démosle la bienvenida a la persona que hizo posible todo este evento y que con su generosa colaboración se han construidos miles de alberges para niños y ancianos de bajos recursos, démosle la bienvenida a Lady Miroslava Van Der Green –

La atención de todos se poso ante aquella persona que saldría por esa puerta, pero un corazón en especial se detuvo al escuchar ese nombre, la puerta se abrió y tras de ella salió Michu, con un elegante y fino vestido negro, joyas finas, un peinado adecuado, zapatos de tacón y una pose fina que no le conocían.

Los chicos se quedaron sin palabras al ver semejante anuncio y más aun al reconocer que ella era la dueña de ese enorme hotel, Donatello no daba crédito a semejante descubrimiento, Michu se para tras el micrófono.

-Gracias a todos por honrar este evento con su presencia – toma aire – les agradezco el ser posible esto, ya que beneficiaremos a muchas personas de bajos recursos – hace reverencia – disfruten de la fiesta –

Los presentes aplaudieron, ella bajo de la plataforma e hizo una seña para que la música empezara, un joven distinguido se acerco a ella y comenzaron a charlar.

-¿Ella es la famosa heredera de los que hablan los medios? – Raphael mira a Donatello sorprendido – ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? –

-Yo…yo… no lo sabía – su cara reflejaba asombro – Miroslava Van Der Green – dijo repasando ese nombre - ella nunca me lo dijo… ella….ella…. me mintió –

Dentro de la fiesta el baile comenzó, Michu era la que abriría la pista, tomo la mano de aquel elegante hombre y camino al centro de la pista.

-No me vayas a pisar Adrian – susurra en secreto - como la última vez –

-No te preocupes – habla bajo – he practicado toda la semana – y sonríe ante la gente.

Ellos bailaban al son de aquella balada, con pasos perfectos, el la separaba y giraba con gracia a la joven.

Donatello observaba y sentía un nudo en la garganta enorme, su corazón latía fuerte, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… se sentía traicionado, ¿Cómo pudo haberle ocultado tal cosa?.

-No puedo creer esto – negó con la cabeza – nunca confió en mí… o tal vez solo fui un juego para ella –

Raphael iba a decir algo cuando vio que Micaela se aproximaba a la pista, aquel hombre con una gracia masculina la giro para comenzar a bailar, ella se dejaba dirigir por el, su rostro mostraba alegría y elegancia.

-Se ve linda –apretó sus manos – en los brazos de ese sujeto se ve tan frágil y delicada… como nunca la hare ver yo – desvió la mirada frustrado – nunca estaré de esa manera con ella -

Katy y Gonzalo fueron los siguientes, el la llevo con elegancia tomada de la mano, la hiso girar delicadamente y comenzó a bailar, su vestido se movía junto con ella, aquel chico era tan delicado y atento, nunca dejo de mirarla a los ojos sin sonreír, al parecer ella lo disfrutaba igual ya que correspondía con otra sonrisa.

-Se ve alegre – hace como un tipo puchero – una vez quiso bailar con migo – se aferro al marco de donde se apoyaba – pero…preferí jugar un juego de video…al final terminamos en un duelo de carros – no deja de observar la cara de Katy - nunca podría lograr bailar de esa manera –

Alex y William comienzan a bailar, el la guiaba como todo un caballero paso su mano por la cintura y la llevaba con gracia y elegancia, ella sabia bailar muy bien pareciera como si lo hubiera hecho antes, la gira sin soltar su mano y su vestido se mueve al compas haciendo lucir su escote en la pierna –

-Ella me dijo un día que adora bailar – su mirada reflejaba un toque de orgullo al verla bailar – y lo hace muy bien… si tan solo fueran mis manos las que la tocaran en estos momentos… –

Las chicas se miraban entre ellas, con los ojos se decían miles de cosas, en katy… el confort de unos brazos amigos que la entendían, en Micaela sus ojos reflejaban aquella necesidad satisfecha de estar con alguien que en ese preciso momento la entendiera, Alex mostraba unos ojos incómodos, para ella no estaba bien el bailar con ese engreído sujeto, Michu sus ojos decían mil palabras, un temor y a la vez tranquilidad de haber revelado aquel secreto a sus amigas, pero aun faltaba la personas más importante…Donatello…

-¿Estas pensando en el Miroslava? – pregunta repentinamente aquel joven - ¿no es así?

-Cállate y baila – desvía la mirada – no me pongas más nerviosa –

-¿Mas? – sonríe y la gira.

-Te noto muy relajada – Sebastián siente el toque de Micaela – es como si estuvieras segura –

-Es raro - sonríe – solo con Raphael me sentía así –

-Protegida y con confianza – ríe bajo – te sientes así porque somos amigos – la mira con cara de haber descubierto algo – pero estoy seguro que así es con tu novio, solo que noto que no haces eso a menudo –

-No en público – susurra.

-¿Cómo? –

-Nada –dice rápidamente, mientras sigue bailando.

-¿Feliz Alex? – pregunta Williams mientras la gira – es divertido tener esta vida… donde todo lo que quieres puedes tener – la toma de la cintura y atrae muy cerca a su cuerpo - ¿no crees? –

-No lo creo – se separa disimulando un paso de baile – hay cosas que por mucho dinero que tengan… no se puede comprar –

-¿Cómo qué? – la gira y hace que se vaya de espalda sosteniéndola - ¿amor? – le dice cerca de su rostro – eso no se compra… solo se da – la levanta y termina la pieza – o se toma – termina mirándola fijamente.

Ella se sintió incomoda al sentir el toque de su mano, la música había terminado, pero aun no la soltaba, Leonardo desde arriba los seguía observando.

Una nueva pieza estaba comenzando, aun en la pista…

-Bailas muy bien – Gonzalo sonríe.

-Tú no lo haces tan mal que digamos –le guiña un ojo – no por algo tienes tanta gracia en artes marciales –

-Con que lo notaste – la mira sorprendido – ¿me pregunto si te funcionara a ti? –le lanza una mirada picara.

-Pues… solo intentándolo saldremos de dudas – comparte la misma mirada cómplice.

-¿Qué te parece si les demostramos a estos estirados como bailar? -

Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fui a entregarte mi amor con una mirada

El toma su mano y se retira haciendo reverencia, ella inclina un poco su cabez y sonríe delicadamente, Mikey observo como de nuevo empezarían a bailar…

Ooh no Oh no  
Todo tembló dentro de mi

Mikey se aferro al marco de aquella ventana, su mirada enfocaba el bello rostro de la chica…

El universo escribió que fueras para mí  
Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba

La gente observo un tanto admirada al ver como se movían en la pista tan delicadamente, el tan Cortez y suave, ella tan frágil y sublime, Michu se cerca aun bailando con Micaela.

-Que escondidito se lo tenía – susurra.

-Hacen linda pareja – suspira – pero aun así… me gusta más Mikey para ella –

Fui a perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy

Mikey se recarga en la ventana tocando el cristal con sus dedos, como si ese tacto alcanzara a tocar el rostro de aquella chica que tanto amaba.

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor

Una pequeña risa salió de el al recordar cuando la conoció…"¿me salvo una rana?" escucho en su mente esa voz…nunca se lamento el haberla conocido…

Déjame decir que  
Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi  
Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí

Cerro los ojos y por un breve instante en su mente se vio a si mismo bailando con ella, no era Gonzalo que la tocaba y guiaba… era el, sus manos, su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos mirando fijamente los de ella, su alma, su corazón…

Sé que no es fácil  
Decir TE AMO  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy

Abrió los ojos lentamente despertando de ese hermoso pero que no dejaba de ser tan solo… un sueño…

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor

Raphael sintió lo que su hermano con la mirada en esos momentos pensaba, si tan solo fueran…

Gonzalo la venta por la cintura y gira con ella en el aire…

Déjame decir que  
Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar

Una lagrima cayo de su rostro, una sola donde reflejo el dolor de su corazón, un dolor que esta vez no oculto con una sonrisa.

-Algún día – frunció el ceño – juro que seré yo el que baile con ella…algún día –

Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi

La baja suavemente y le regala una tierna sonrisa cuando sus pies tocan el piso.

Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi…

Besa su mejilla y le hace una pequeña reverencia

Ellos no lo habían notado pero la gente los observaba y al terminar de bailar aplaudieron maravillados.

-Hubiera preferido algo mas movido – susurra Michu, recibiendo un codazo de su acompañante y cómplice - ¡sublime! – se expresa elegantemente mirando a la demás gente – odio cuando me corriges – lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si no te cuido yo… terminas bailando con sombrero vaquero – una gota sale de su frente.

En la ventana…

-¿Estás bien Mikey? – Raphael pone una mano en su hombro como apoyo – fue solo un baile…tranquilo –

-No puedo creerlo aun – susurra Donatello - ¿Por qué me engaño…¿por qué? –

Leonardo tenía la vista fija en un solo objetivo…Alex.

-Hace mucho calor aquí – se toco la cabeza cansado – no me siento muy bien – William pone cara de cansancio.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Alex lo mira algo preocupada.

-Si – la mira cansado – solo necesito tomar algo de aire –

Alex se pone de pie y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Vamos por ayuda –

-No – la detiene – no, solo salir al balcón…¿me acompañas? –

-Está bien – duda un poco pero accede…¿Qué podría pasar?.

El la toma de la cintura y salen rumbo al balcón, el mira por sobre su hombro que nadie observa su inesperada retirada, enarca una ceja y sonríe…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-


	11. Persecucion

Hola a todos:P

Mil gracias por sus review y ahora si agárrense XD

Que en el siguiente viene algo inesperado XDXD

Su amigamaryhamatogirl

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Las estrellas se ven más lindas y grandes desde aquí – Alex mira el cielo – eso me enseño Leonardo –

-¿Leonardo? –

-Si – asiente – el es mi novio – dice sin dejar de ver el firmamento – se ven más grandes y mágicas –

-Así que tienes novio – enarca una ceja – brindemos por eso – hace una seña a sus guardaespaldas – brindaremos con algo especial –

-Lo siento pero yo no tomo – Alex rechaza aquella copa –perdón pero no acostumbro –

-Solo un brindis – obliga a que la sostenga – por su afortunado novio – la mira sonriendo- no me desprecie Alex –

-Está bien – toma la copa y bebe un sorbo – tiene un sabor extraño – mira la copa.

-Es un vino tinto muy especial – enarca una ceja – prueba más… las últimas gotas son las más deliciosas –

William toma la mejilla de la muchacha obligando a que lo vea.

-¿Te sientes bien? – pregunta satisfecho al ver que la chica estaba mareada – no luces muy bien…¿quieres recostarte unos momentos? –

-No – cierra los ojos –llama a mis amigas…por favor – se toma la cabeza – no veo bien… ¿Leo? – comienza a perder el equilibrio y la copa cae de su mano, William la sostiene abrazándola, con su mano quita una parte de su pelo y besa su cuello.

-Llévenla a la limusina – se las pasa – rápido y discretamente – se acomoda el saco – enseguida los alcanzo –sale rumbo al salón cuando al entrar.

-¿Dónde está Alex? – Michu se para justo frente a él.

-Prima – la llama – pero que descortés eres – se cruza de brazos -¿Dónde están esos modales? –

-Se quedaron junto con tu cerebro en el infierno – enarca una ceja –te hice una pregunta –

-¿Alex? – desvía la mirada – oh si ya recuerdo, mi compañera…por cierto muy descortés – niega con la cabeza – se fue sin despedirse – con el dedo niega – muy mal educada la joven – enarca una ceja – quizás por eso son amigas -

Michu puso cara de molestia notable.

-¿Sucede algo? – Micaela se acerco con su acompañante - ¿Dónde está Alex? – mira alrededor.

-Aquí mi primo me comenta que se marcho – la mira enarcando una ceja -¿Le crees? –

-No – contesta seria – ella jamás se iría sin decirnos –

-Lo mismo digo – Michu le sostiene la mirada.

-Si gustan pueden buscarla – dice levantando los hombros.

-No hace falta que lo digas – Michu asiente a Micaela.

-¿Sebastián podrías…?

-Claro – mira con cara de pocos amigos a William – la encontraremos –

Las dos salen en distintas direcciones en busca de su amiga, Katy detiene a Micaela.

-¿Sucede algo? –

-No, es decir… si… solo estoy buscando a alguien – muerde su labio un tanto preocupada –Alex no está con el tarado ese –

-¿Cómo que no está? –

-Según el tipo este – lo mira que se aleja – Alex se fue sin decir nada –

-Imposible – frunce el ceño.

-Si lo se… ella nunca haría eso – mira alrededor – tenemos que buscarla.

-¿Sucede algo nenita? – pregunta Gonzalo.

-No encuentran a mi amiga Alex – lo mira seria - ¿podrías ayudarnos? –

Se pone de pie y mira a Micaela y Sebastián.

-Claro – asiente serio.

En esos momentos Michu se acerca a ellos con su amigo.

-Este no me da buena espina – se cruza de brazos – tenemos que separarnos este hotel es enorme –

-Si – Micaela mira a Sebastián – tu y Gonzalo pueden buscar en la recepción – mira a sus amigas – nosotras en el baño de las chicas o en otros lugares –

Asienten y se separan.

En la azotea…

-¿Adonde van las chicas? – Raphael observa que buscan algo, ubica con la mirada que todo esta bien pero… – Hey…ahí va el estirado ese pero… ¿Dónde está Alex? – se gira a ver a su hermano -¿Leo? –

Leonardo buscaba con la mirada todo rincón.

-Ya lo sé…lo sé – estaba desesperado – no sé cómo se me perdió de vista -

-Leo, parece que las chicas ya la están buscando – Mikey señala por la enorme ventana.

-¿Adónde va ese sujeto? – Donatello apunta a William – es raro que salga tan pronto de la fiesta – mira a Leonardo.

-Maldición – da un pequeño golpe al marco de la ventana.

Dentro de la fiesta…

-Es mas fácil si lo seguimos – susurra Michu – Así daremos con Alex –

-¿Crees que le haiga hecho algo ese idiota – Micaela se esconde tras un muro.

-No lo se – se esconde de nuevo – de este no me extraña nada –

-¿Es tu primo? – Katy se esconde tras el mesero - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? – el mesero la ve raro y ella sonríe - hola – dice bajo.

-Serena morena – avanza un poco sin que sea vista – ya terminare de contarles todo –

-Miren – Micaela señala – fue por su saco… eso quiere decir que se marcha –

-Ahora si no hay duda – Michu frunce el seño – Alex debe estar en la limusina –

Las tres se miran y salen apuradas al estacionamiento.

En la azotea…

Donatello se soma a la orilla y ve algo.

-Leo – lo llama rápidamente – mira –

Se asoman los otros tres y ve la limusina que se para al otro lado de la entrada el chofer baja y abre la puerta, apurado va un sujeto con Alex en brazos al parecer inconsciente y tras de ellos William mirando hacia todos lados, el tipo mete a Alex y sale en seguida entra William y el tipo cierra la puerta, sube al auto y arrancan.

-¡Alex! – grita Leo y trata de saltar pero lo detiene Raphael.

-Espera – se gira y ve a Donatello - ¿Don? –

-Aquí están – saca unos chalecos con turbinas para poder planear libres por el cielo de Nueva York – como siempre… tengo que estar prevenido –

Se los pasa y ya puestos encienden los cohetes y comienzan a ir tras la limusina, mientras tanto en el estacionamiento…

-Toma espidy – le avienta unas llaves a Katy – quien mejor que tu para esto –

-Bien – las toma - ¿Cuál es el triciclo en cuestión? – mira a todos los autos que había en el lugar.

-Aquel cacharro – apunta un auto deportivo rojo - ¿te parece veloz?-

-Perfecto – sonríe decidida – arriba y a darle –

Entran al carro y sale disparado haciendo que las chicas se agarren de donde puedan.

-¡Santa cachucha! – Michu se agarra del tablero – y yo tan peinada que andaba -

Dentro de la limusina Alex estaba recostado en el asiento, William acariciaba el pelo de la chica sonriendo.

-Vez como si se puede tener todo – toca su rostro – todo – sonríe.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Raphael mira a Leonardo – ¿Cómo demonios lo detenemos? –

Leonardo no dejaba de ver el vehículo desesperado.

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahí dentro? – aprieta la velocidad - ¡maldición! –

-¡Leo! – grita Raphael -¡espera! – se aproxima para quedar al lado de el – no pierdas el control… no ahora –

Tras de ellos se próxima un auto a toda velocidad.

-¿Pero qué demonios? – Raphael observa al auto que se acerca a la limusina que inmediatamente aumenta la velocidad - ¡no!..harán que se alejen mas –

El chofer de la limusina ve por el espejo aquel carro con vidrios polarizados tras de ellos, inmediatamente aprieta el acelerador.

-¿Qué sucede Andrew? - pregunta desde atrás William.

-Un auto nos persigue señor –

Voltea y reconoce el auto.

-Miroslava – aprieta los dientes - ¡que no nos alcancen! – agarra a la chica fuerte – nadie me arruina mis planes –

-¡Dale…dale! – grita Micaela apreciando a Katy.

-¡No pierdas el tino… porque si lo… -Michu se da un tope en la cabeza al saltar el carro -… me lleva! – se soba la cabeza –

Katy conducía con una habilidad única en mujeres, la velocidad no hacía que perdiera el control.

-¿Quién será el tipo que los persigue? – Donatello pregunta.

-No lo se… pero al paso que va los alcanzara más rápido que nosotros – Mikey esquivaba una torre.

De pronto la limusina da una vuelta rápida haciendo que los del interior cayeran del asiento, las chicas igual hicieron dejando marca de llanta en el pavimento.

-¡Madre mía! – Michu se pega en la ventanilla.

-¡Ponte el cinturón! – grita Micaela.

-¡Adoro este carro! – grita Katy y acelera mas – es como en los video juegos de Mikey – gira la cabeza para ver a Michu.

-¡¡MIRA HACIA ADELANTE!! – gritaron las dos chicas asustadas.

-Rápido…rápido… - Leo se apuraba por dar alcance – resiste… Alex aquí voy – apretaba los dientes.

Raphael miraba a Leonardo desesperado y lo entendía, sabia la desesperación de su hermano por sacarla de ahí, no sabía que podría estar pasando en ese vehículo.

-¡Revienten las llantas traseras! – grita Leonardo.

Donatello lanzo unas estrellas dando en su objetivo, haciendo que el vehículo perdiera el control.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Michu observa que las llantas tronaron.

-Sea lo que sea es perfecto – Katy trata de arrebazarlo para detenerlo - ¡aquí voy! – grita pero el chofer logra esquivarla -¡Rayos! –

La persecución dio lugar casi a las salidas de la carretera, el chofer en un último intento desesperado entra un bosque y pierde el control chocando con un árbol, el queda inconsciente con el golpe, los de adentro caen nuevamente golpeándose un poco.

El carro de las chicas se detiene frenando abruptamente.

-Por aquí no podemos bajar – se echa de reversa rápidamente – es mejor por acá –

-Aghhh – William sale de la limusina aturdido y con un golpe en la cabeza - ¿Qué paso? – mira alrededor y observa como cuatro criaturas caen del cielo y en dirección a el -¿Qué…que es eso..? – sale corriendo adentrándose al bosque.

-¡Alex! – corre Leo y entra a la limusina corriendo – Alex – la toma entre sus brazos y observa un pequeño golpe que sangraba poco en la cabeza – aquí estoy pequeña… no te preocupes – la abraza fuerte y esconde su rostro en el cuello de la chica –perdóname… -

-¿Leo? – susurro.

El levanta la mirada furioso y la deja recostada y sale del interior corriendo en busca de William.

-¡Leo espera! – trata de detenerlo Raphael sin lograrlo - ¡Donatello revisa a Alex! – corre tras de Leonardo – tranquilo intrépido – susurra corriendo.

Donatello entra rápido y toma a la chica revisándola minuciosamente.

-¿Esta bien? – pregunta Mikey apoyado en el vehículo cuando…

-AHHHHH – grita al ser empujado abruptamente.

-¡Alex! – grita Micaela que empujo a Mikey, entra y avienta igual a Donatello - ¿estás bien? – la agarra y mueve un poco –Alex…despierta –

-Está bien – la detiene para que no la mueva – solo tiene un pequeño golpe – la carga – deja sacarla de aquí –al salir con la chica en brazos ve a Mikey mirando algo sin palabras -¿Qué te pa…? – se calla al ver a Michu.

-¡Ya suéltame! – gritaba un hombre al sentir varios golpes -¡ya déjame! – lloraba como un niño.

-¡Cállate! – lo aventó - ¿Qué le ibas a hacer? – le da otra patada que hace que ruede - ¡no eres más que basura! – lo agarra del cuello y alza el puño para asestar otro golpe - ¡nunca más la vuelvas a tocar! –

El tipo cierra los ojos esperando un golpe que no llego.

-Basta Leonardo – Raphael detenía el puño – no vale la pena esta basura –

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiera pasado si no estuviéramos ahí?! – grita furioso.

-Pero estuvimos – lo mira tranquilo – ella está bien – siente que el brazo de Leo pierde fuerza – controla tu ira… ella está bien… ya deja a la basura esta – de pronto arruga la frente -¿yo dije eso? –

-Si – Leonardo arruga la frente igual – ¿yo perdí el control? –

-Ya se – Raphael le quita el tipo a Leonardo – vamos a componer los caracteres aquí – alza el puño y el tipo vuelve temblar – sostenlo Leo – señala el puño.

Leonardo lo sostiene contrariado.

-Ahora si…¡TOMALA! – le dice al darle aquel puñetazo al tipo – asi esta mejor – suspira – cielos que bien me sentí -

Aun nadie decía nada… solo se miraban cuando escucharon los lloriqueos de un hombre…

-Miroslava – corre al reconocer a su prima – estos animales… o lo que sean me han golpeado –

Michu se acerca a el y lo mira tranquila.

-Calma William – toca su rostro – no paso nada…esto es solo un sueño – dice en tono dulce.

-¿Sueño? – pregunta temblando.

-Si cariño tranquilo – pone una mano sobando la cabeza del aludido – es por el golpe tan fuerte que te diste en la cabeza –

-¿Golpe… cual golpe? – pregunta.

El rostro dulce de la chica cambio repentinamente.

-¡ESTE! – lo avienta contra el cofre de la limusina fuerte haciendo que pierda el sentido al instante - ¡este mero tarado! – grita furiosa - ¡que te sirva de lección! – sacude sus manos.

-Recuérdame nunca hacerla enojar – dice Micaela sorprendida, Katy solo niega con la cabeza.

Leonardo va hacia Alex y Donatello se la da.

-No le paso nada… solo un pequeño golpe, nada serio –

-¿Por qué no despierta? – la mira preocupado.

-Quizás le dio a beber algo – reviso las pupilas de sus ojos – despertara mañana… eso si con un dolor de cabeza –

-Gracias a dios que estas bien – la abraza.

-Después de cómo la trataste ayer – Micaela cruza los brazos – deberías de sentirte avergonzado –

-Lo estoy – dice serio.

-Que bien te veías bailando y que protegida te veías – Raphael se para frente a Micaela.

-Nada mas eso me falt… - se quedo callada al ver el rostro de Raphael.

-De verdad lucias radiante –termina con una expresión triste, algo que sorprendió a la chica.

-Donatello yo… -Michu baja la mirada – lo siento mucho… perdón por no haberte dicho que… -

-No... – dice de pronto – perdóname a mí por no ser lo que tu posición espera – la mira serio – no soy lo que tu condición y sociedad espera –

Michu frunce el ceño.

-No es eso por lo que nunca te lo dije – adelanta un par de pasos pero el la detiene con la mano – no me explicaras ahora lo que no hiciste en un año – le da la espalda – es mejor marcharnos la policía puede llegar –

-Katy – habla Mikey – bailas cono los ángeles – de pronto se pone serio – ya vete tu gozador te debe de estar esperando –

-¿Gozador? – pregunta contrariada.

-O como quiera que se llame tu novio ese –

Katy lo mira furiosa.

-¡Ya cállate! – aprieta los puños -¡te juro que a veces te comportas como el niño que eres! –

-¡¿Ah sí?! – se molesta Mikey – pues vete con el maduron ese – y saca la lengua, típico de un niño molesto.

-¡Pues eso hare! – saca la lengua igual -¡y vete a jugar tus videojuegos… niño! – le da la espalda – al menos Gonzalo no revisa el closet para ver si no hay monstruos – aunque nos gustaba espantar a esos monstruos juntos …pero veo que a ti no te importaba eso –

- katy…- la miro Mike.

- ¡No entiendes nada!- grito sombría antes de salir caminando rápido a otra dirección escondiendo aquellas lagrimas que por dignidad ocultaba.

Mike la queda mirando sorprendido y con un poco de culpabilidad, otra vez se había dejado llevar por los celos y dañado a quien más quería.

Leonardo camina hacia el auto de las chicas.

- ¿Uds. venían aquí? – pregunta sorprendido.

Las chicas asintieron.

- Dios…¿ y que energúmeno venia conduciendo? – dijo rafa..Cuando katy pasa por al lado de él y lo empuja – ¡¿tu?! ..No puede…-

- Pues así es y fíjate más a la otra - señala casi gritando y escondiendo su rostro. Acercándose donde se encontraba Alex - ¿Cómo esta? – le pregunta a Leonardo sin mirarlo.

-La llevare a su casa – Leo da un par de pasos.

-No – Michu lo detiene – la llevaremos nosotras –

-Si – Katy afirmo – es mejor así –

Michu abre la puerta del carro y Katy se mete en la parte trasera.

-Dámela por favor – Leonardo besa la mejilla de Alex y susurra algo en el oído de ella, la coloca para que quede recostada.

-Tengan cuidado –

-No te preocupes… nosotras no lastimamos – y desvía la mirada molesta.

Michu y Micaela miran a los chicos y agachan las miradas.

-Nos vemos chicos – Micaela se mete al carro.

-Adiós – Michu muerde su labio – de veras lo siento Donatello –

Suben al carro y se marchan.

-Es mejor irnos igual – Donatello dice con la mirada baja.

-Vámonos intrépido – Raphael pone una mano en su hombro – la salvaste… eso te dejara tranquilo –

-No – lo mira serio – ellas necesitan más que eso – devuelve la mirada al carro que se aleja.

-Alguien que no viva oculto – Mikey pasa al lado de ellos.

Unas horas después…

Raphael se deja caer al sofá cansado se recuesta y tapa su rostro con una mano, Mikey se recarga a un lado de la televisión, Leonardo se sienta en el dojo y Donatello va a su laboratorio… Mikey ve la radio y por solo el impulso de hacerlo lo enciende…

En casa de Alex ella estaba recostada ya con su pijama tranquila durmiendo, Katy que se había quedado con ella esa noche traía una pijama de Alex, le quedaba algo grande pero aun así era cómoda, mira la radio pequeña que esta al lado de Alex en una cajonera y lo enciende…

Micaela se asoma a su ventana ya cómoda, suelta un largo suspiro y enciende la radio igual..

Michu se apoya se apoya en sus rodillas escondiendo el rostro, al levantar la mirada da a notar que lloraba, se pone de pie y enciende la radio igual.

Se dice que entre mejores amigas y amores verdaderos existen conexiones inexplicables… pero que los llevan a la coincidencia de escuchar la misma canción…

ENTRASTE COMO UN RAYO DE LUZ

COMO UN AIRE ENCANTADO

-Raphael… si tan solo supieras…

LIBERASTE CON TU HECHIZO

A MI RECLUSO CORAZON.

-Peke… ¿Qué me has hecho para amarte asi?

TU DULZURA CORRE POR

MIS VENAS

CREI EN TU INTENCION

-Donatello…si tan solo me escucharas…

NO PENSE QUE FUERA

UN ENGAÑO

NI UNA MENTIRA TU AMOR

-¿Por qué no confiaste…sabiendo cuanto te amo…

ME DICES QUE TE

ESTA LLAMANDO

TE VAS SIN UN ADIOS

SE MUY BIEN QUE HARAS

EN SUS BRAZOS

DIME QUE HAGO YO

QUE HAGO CON MIS LABIOS

SI ME RUEGAN TUS BESOS

-Mikey…¿Por qué no te esfuerzas por comprender?...

QUE HAGO CON MIS MANOS

CUANDO SUPLICAN TU REGRESO

-¿Qué hice?...¿cómo te recupero?

QUE HAGO CON MIS NOCHES

QUE HAGO CON MIS DIAS

-Te… amo Leo… - susurra dormida abrazando la almohada - ¿Leo?...

QUE HAGO CON TU ESENCIA

QUE SE AFERRA A LA MIA

-Perdóname… ¿cómo pude?...sabiendo cuanto te amo…

DIME QUE HAGO YO

HABLAMOS SOLO

CUANDO PUEDES

TE ABRAZO AL ESCONDER

QUE NO HARIA PARA TENERTE

A MI LADO AL AMANECER

Donatello se levanta de su escritorio decidido y sale a la sala…

MIS AMIGOS DICEN QUE TE OLVIDE

QUE ANTES DE TI NO ERA IGUAL

-¿Tanto las amamos? – Donatello pregunta y mira a sus hermanos que asienten.

ANTES DE TI

MI VIDA NO TENIA SENTIDO

ANTES DE TI NO SABIA AMAR

-Chicos hay algo que debemos cambiar… -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	12. Una desicion por Amor

Hola a todos :P

Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, esta cortito…u.u

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Puedes hacer eso? – Raphael se pone de pie sorprendido – digo… ¿de verdad podríamos ser humanos? -

-Si… solo que el efecto será por un par de días –

-¿Por qué tan poco tiempo? – Leonardo adelanta unos pasos hacia su hermano.

-Nuestro ADN es complicado por la forma en que mutamos – pone una mano en la barbilla – será arriesgado… pero durara poco –

-Yo no sé ustedes – Mikey camina hacia ellos – Yo daría lo que fuera – se le ilumino el rostro – por estar con katy –

Leonardo miro a Donatello preocupado.

-¿Es peligroso para nosotros? –

Donatello negó con la cabeza.

-Solo quiero saber si están de acuerdo con esto? – los miro serio - ¿sigo cambiando el mútageno?-

-¿Ya habías comenzado? – Mikey lo mira sorprendido.

-De hecho solo falta una sola cosa –

-Que ustedes digan si –

Los chicos pensaron un momento las cosas, era una decisión importante, no para tomarse a la ligera entrarían de otra manera a la vida de las chicas y su mundo, todo sería diferente y extraño a la vez pero solo una palabra los alentaba a tal cambio…amor.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo – Raphael asiente serio.

-Yo igual – Mikey apoya a su hermano.

-Por supuesto que yo también – Donatello mira a Leonardo - ¿Leo? –

Leonardo tenía los brazos cruzados con la mirada pensativa en el suelo.

-No estoy seguro de esto – levanta la mirada - ¿y si algo sale mal? –

Raphael camino hacia el y puso en el hombro su mano.

-¿Y Alex? – Leo frunció el ceño - ¿no te gustaría estar cerca de ella por siempre? –

-Como lo que paso esta noche – Donatello prosigue – si no hubiéramos estado en ese momento – frunce el ceño – no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado –

-Leo yo quiero estar con katy y supongo que tu con Alex – Mikey se para frente a Leo – anda no pasara nada… una aventura mas –

Leonardo asiente y Donatello al igual que los demás sonríe.

-Ya me habías asustado Splinter junior – Raphael le da un empujón.

-¡Ándale! – Mikey pone cara de susto - ¿y el sensei? –

-El llega dentro de unos ocho días… si no es que mas – Raphael sonaba confiado.

-Está bien – lanza Leonardo un suspiro y levanta la mirada – hagámoslo – sonríe.

-Bien – Donatello se emociona y sale disparado hacia el laboratorio – no tardo –

Mikey toca su cara una y otra vez, luego sus músculos y sus dedos.

-¿Qué tanto haces? – Raphael lo mira raro.

-Elemental mi querido hermano – pone cara seria – me despido de mi guapo yo… - sonríe.

-¿Me pregunto como seré de humano? – Raphael ve sus músculos – espero y estos bebes no desaparezcan –

-¿Y cómo se los diremos a las chicas? – Leonardo les pregunta enarcando una ceja – haber…contéstenme –

-Eso es lo de menos – Mikey le dice alivianado – ya cuando nos vean caerán a nuestros pies – dice orgulloso.

-Si pero desmayadas – Raphael le da un zape – se asustaran o no nos creerán –

-Bueno eso lo resolveremos mañana – Leonardo les dio la espalda – prepárense mentalmente… este cambio será drástico –

Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas  
amo lo que muestras o insinúas  
amo lo que eres o imagino  
te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío

Raphael cerró los ojos y se imagino la cara de Micaela al verlo en su nueva apariencia, imaginaba los ratos que pasarían juntos bajo el cálido sol, solo lo hacía porque la amaba.

Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes  
amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas  
yo amo tus dudas y certezas  
te amo en lo simple y lo compleja

Mikey suspira con cara de niño feliz al pensar en todo lo que haría con katy, lo primero en que se imagino era comiendo helados en una banca del parque central, a la luz del dia sin esconderse de nadie, paseando de aquí y allá y ¿Por qué no? Bailar… un lindo y bello vals, por ella lo haría tan solo porque la amaba…

Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas  
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos  
amo tus olores, tus fragancias  
te amo en el beso y la distancia

Donatello preparaba las jeringas para cada uno de ellos, ese mútageno lo tenía preparado desde hace tiempo solo que nunca pensó un día en llegar a ese extremo tan radical de cambiar de apariencia, el pensaba en todos los museos de arte y convenciones científicas a la a que asistiría con su novia, y suponía que por insistencia de su amada saldrían a pasera a lugares concurridos ya sin disfraz alguno, un paseo por el parque, cines, teatros… de todo y solo lo hacía con un pensamiento en mente…solo porque la amaba…

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo  
Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

Leonardo miro el retrato de la sala donde aparecían ellos y ellas, esa foto curiosa donde Katy ponía cuernos a su novia y Mikey a el… imagino esos momentos tan agradables y que serian mucho mejor ahora que fueran humanos y que estuvieran juntos allá en el exterior a simple vista… todos estarían juntos y se cuidarían unos a otros, lo más importante estar con ella en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, y solo lo hacía porque la amaba..

te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido  
Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas  
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas  
amo lo que dices, lo que piensas

Donatello sale del laboratorio con cuatro ampoyetas listas para aplicarse en uno de sus aparatos raros, les da una a cada uno y asiente decidido.

-¿Por qué inyección? – Mikey le reprocha - ¡Me va a doler! –

-Te la vas a poner o si no… - Raphael mostro su puño.

-Ya…ya prefiero la inyección – hace pucheros – además es por mi linda Katy -

te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas  
Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas  
amo tu alegría y tus tristezas  
te amo en la carne y en el alma  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas

los cuatro se miraron y asintieron serios, el momento llego, era ahora o nunca…

Amo lo que pides y regalas  
amo tus caricias, tus ofensas

-Por Micaela – aplica la inyección – por hacerla sentir mejor y segura en mis brazos -

Amo tus instantes y lo eterno  
te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno

-Por katy – se aplica igual con un gesto de dolor – por bailar con ella un lindo vals -

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo

-Por Michu – se la aplica – por estar con ella siempre y entender su mundo que oculto -

Te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

-Por ti Alex – la aplica lentamente – por protegerte y amarte estando a tu lado -

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido

Los cuatro se miran sonriendo con cansancio, poco a poco se les cerraba los ojos no sentían dolor solo un gran sueño poco a poco fueron cayendo a la obscuridad, sabiendo que al abrir los ojos la luz del día seria diferente para ellos… diferente.

Porque para amarte yo he nacido

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, mil gracias me animan a seguir con este loco invento mío

Y para alguien que tuvo una duda por ahí XD hola REKI

La canción del capítulo pasado era ¿qué hago yo? De ha ash

Lo pueden ver en youtube solo pongan el titulo y la escucharan XD

Me despido amenazando volver muajajajajaXD


	13. Nuevos cuerpos

Hola de nuevo :P

Aca otro capitulo

Gracias a todos por sus review y a mi socia y escritora en este fic CLOEH

Gracias a ella que me ayuda cuando mi inspiración anda por debajo…

¬¬ gracias al los dolores de cabezas que no me sueltan XD ¬¬

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un teléfono suena a las 8:00 am, en una casa donde un par de chicas duerme plácidamente siendo sábado.

Ring…ring…¬¬

Una chica con el pelo alborotado se da el levantón de la cama buscando como loca el teléfono rápidamente, toma su celular y contesta rápida y torpemente.

-Bueno…bueno…aquí yo de allá pa acá quien – espera la otra voz pero no llega - ¡bueno! – se desespera -¡¡conteste mudo!! –

Mira alrededor y observa una mano que sobresale bajo las cobijas, con el teléfono de casa en mano.

-Acá…esta – dice soñolienta.

-Ya lo sabía – dice con una gota de sudor tomando el teléfono - ¿diga? –

-¡Todavía no se despiertan! – se escucha un grito detrás de la bocina - ¡son las ocho de la mañana! – dice Micaela.

-¡Y que tiene que ver que sean las mugres ocho de la mañana! – grita molesta.

-¡¡Las ocho!! – brinca Alex de la cama y se cae de centonaso agarrando su cabeza fuertemente - ¡mi cabeza… me estalla! –

-Estaba por preguntarte si había despertado Alex – se escucha una risa – pero ya escuche que si… ¿Cómo se siente? –

-No se ahora – la mira en el suelo – está sentada en el piso – la apunta – se cayó –se acerca y se inclina y que frente a frente a la chica en el suelo – se ve bien, ojos normal, nariz en orden… un poco despeinada – se levanta y pone una mano en la cintura – está bien –

-No pos con ese estudio médico tan avanzado – se escucha un tipo de gruñidito -¡¡pregúntale como se siente!! – Katy se aleja de su oído un poco el teléfono.

-Ya voy… ya voy… que carácter – de nuevo se inclina a la chica - ¿cómo te sientes Alex? –

-Bien… solo me duele la cabeza – se pone de pie ayudada por Katy - ¿Qué paso… como es que llegue a mi casa? –se frota los ojos – no me acuerdo de nada –

-Se siente bien y no se acuerda de nada – dice Katy al teléfono – después nos llamamos… tengo mucha hambre –

-¿Apoco? – contesta Micaela – bueno, después nos llamamos, ahora estoy con Michu… vamos a ir con… -

-Ni me digas a donde – pone cara de enfado – solo a ustedes se les ocurre ir con ellos – camina hacia Alex y la lleva a empujones a la cama – después nos llamamos bye –

-Ok, veo que sigues molesta… bye – termina la llamada.

-¿Qué haces Katy? – Alex la mira sorprendida.

-Debes descansar – le da otro empujón y Alex cae a su cama – mientras yo voy a la cocina por comida –

-Espera un minuto – frunce el ceño - ¿Qué paso aquí? – se pone de pie y pone una mano en la cintura -¿Por qué te quedaste con migo y porque traes mi pijama? – enarca una ceja.

-Obvio – entre cierra los ojos – traigo pijama por que no puedo andar desnuda aquí y dos, tu me invitaste a dormir – repentinamente pone cara de tristeza - ¿ya no me quieres? –

-No es eso – Alex rasca su cabeza – es solo que no me acuerdo de nada –

-No hay problema te perdono – se acerca y la abraza Alex corresponde – tengo hambre – se separa y ambas sonríen - ¿me podrías preparar algo que no implique zanahorias? –

Rumbo a la guarida…

-¿No te llamo Donatello? – caminaban hacia el hogar de los chicos - ¿seguirá molesto? –

-No lo se – levanta sus hombros – quizás… pero aun así debió llamarme, solo para saber si llegamos bien –

-Es raro – Micaela continua – Raphael debió llamarme igual… ósea siempre que nos molestamos por cualquier cosa aun así me llama –

-Espera – Michu frunce el ceño – la alarma aun esta puesta – mira a Micaela.

-¿Qué no la desactivan temprano? –

-Así es, Leonardo es el primero en desactivarla – empieza teclear códigos – suerte que tenemos la contraseña –

La puerta se abrió y ellas asintieron comenzaron a caminar despacio y mirando alrededor cautelosas.

-¿Donatello? – llamo Michu en voz baja.

-Así no te escucharan – la mira y enarca una ceja - ¡¡Raphael!! – grita fuertemente.

-Si es que antes no lo dejas sordo – se soba sus oídos.

Unos leves quejidos se escucharon en la sala, ellas corrieron rápidamente esperando ver a los chicos ahí durmiendo o en el peor de los casos heridos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a cuatro chicos desnudos tirados por doquier.

-¿Qué…que es… que es eso? – Micaela apunta a un chico fornido que estaba tirado en el sofá con las piernas abiertas.

-No me digas que no sabes que es – Michu la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Claro que lo se – la mira molesta – ¿es solo que… que hace ahí? –

-Pues desde el principio de la creación va justo en ese lugar – Michu señala - todos los chicos así lo llevan – mira sonrojada.

-¡¡No es tiempo de bromas!! – grita desesperada, grito que hace que los durmientes abrieran los ojos.

-¿Qué…que paso? – uno de ellos se levanta.

-Yo dormí divino – estira cómodamente todo su cuerpo y da unos saltitos – me siento de lujo -

-Mi cabeza – se levanta poniendo sus manos en la espalda y arqueándose – mi espalda –

El que estaba en el sofá se pone de pie con los ojos aun adormilados.

-Yo me siento todo engarrotado – estira su pie tomándolo con la mano y subiéndolo a la altura de la cabeza – listo… mucho mejor –

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – un grito los despertó por completo.

Se asustaron al ver a las chicas frente a ellos y más cuando al verse entre ellos mismos vieron que lo de la noche anterior había funcionado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Raphael adelanta un par de pasos a Micaela.

-¡No te acerques! – pone posición de pelea – se defenderme muy bien –

-¿Pero que demonios dices? – camina sin importar la advertencia de la chica.

-¡T e lo advertí! – Micaela lanza una gran patada justo en medio de las piernas.

-AAAAYYYYY – pone sus manos justo donde fu el golpe y cae de rodillas casi sin habla - ¿Por…que me pe…gas? – dice agudamente.

-Te lo advertí depravado… ahora serás un buen soprano –

-¡Esperen nosotros som…. – no pudo seguir ya que Michu lanzo gas pimienta a los ojos de ahora Mikey - ¡¡mis ojos!! – Se agarra bailando desesperado por el ardor -¡¡me arde!! –

-¡¡pervertidos!! – le da una patada a Mikey en el trasero – esperen a que lleguen los chicos –

-Nosotros somos los… - se acerco demasiado a lo prudente y Michu toma una escoba que tenia a la mano.

-¡Aléjate! – Arremete con escobazos la espalda del chico -¡Donatello sálvame! – grita al dar cada escobazo - ¡ayúdame! – un escobazo mas a la cabeza - ¡protéjanme de este! –

Leonardo avanzo con temor.

-Esperen por favor…cálmense – no pudo decir mas ya Micaela le vació encima un balde de agua que tenían ahí para el aseo - ¡¡esta fría!! –

Michu suelta la escoba mortal ya casi rota y saca el teléfono de su bolsa.

-Llamemos a las chicas- comienza a marcar – necesitamos ayuda –

-¡¿AYUDA?! – Raphael ya un poco recuperado se pone de pie - ¡Ustedes no la necesitan! – Abre los brazos moviéndose toda parte de su nuevo cuerpo -¡nosotros la necesitamos… se comportan como locas! –

Las chicas miraron todo aquello y se taparon los ojos

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Micaela entre abre un poco los dedos mirando un poco - ¿Dónde están los chicos? –

Raphael intenta acercarse de nuevo.

-¡No te muevas de ese lugar! – Michu sostiene el gas pimienta - ¡estamos armadas! –

-Y locas también – mira a sus hermanos -¿yo no sé porque se asustan – levanta los brazos –

-HAAAAAAAAA – vuelven a gritar.

-¡¿Por qué demonios gritan?! – Raphael se desesperaba - ¡odio que griten! – y se cruza de brazos.

Micaela lo mira detenidamente, esas palabras y esa voz.

-¿Raphael… eres tu? –

-¡por fin! – se acerca nuevamente rápido – hasta que te das cuenta –

-HAAAAA – de nuevo un grito y otra patada donde mismo, si… en medio de las piernas XD - ¡NO TE ASERQUES! –

Raphael queda nuevamente tirado de rodillas, con sus manos mitigando el dolor tan fuerte y con cara de dolor.

-¿Otra…vez? – habla agudo de nuevo –después… de…es…to…no…tendrás… hi..jos – dice casi audible.

-Te lo advertí – dirige su mirada a los otros – ¿y ustedes hablen y digan que hacen aquí? –

-Somos nosotros - Leonardo las miro serio – deben creernos Micaela y Michu –

Donatello y Mikey se acercaron en alerta siempre sin dejar de ver algún movimiento de las histéricas mujeres y ayudaron a Raphael a ponerse de pie.

-Que duro pegas peke – Raphael la mira con reproche.

-¿Me llamaste peke? – lo mira sorprendida.

-Claro así te digo desde que somos novios –

Ella lo mira detenidamente a los ojos.

-¡¡Raphael!! – suelta cualquier cosa que le hubiera servido de arma -¡¡si eres tú!! – corre hacia el y lo abraza, mejor dicho se abrazan fuerte - ¿pero cómo? –

Aquel encuentro cercanísimo no duro tanto ya que la chica sintió algo que no estaba tapado.

-HAAAAAA – grita y lo empuja - ¡¡TAPATE!! –

-Ándale pos si estamos en cueros – Mikey se miro y luego a sus hermanos.

Con una gracia y rapidez típica solo en ellos corrieron y brincaban agarrando lo primero que encontraban para taparse aquello que tenían al descubierto, Donatello y Leonardo agarraron unos cojines del sofá, Raphael una toalla pequeña que encontró y Mikey un oso de peluche adorable que le había regalado Katy.

La chica se separo de él y ahora cubiertas sus partes nobles pudieron velos mejor.

Rafael era un chico algo moreno alto, su contextura era gruesa, sus musculosos brazos hacían notar que sus "bebes" no se habían ido. Tenía el pelo corto, negro, liso y rebelde como el mismo y unos cabellos le cubrían su rostro. Unos ojos color café oscuro y esa mirada obstinada tan característica de él, la forma en que se paraba lo hacía inconfundible.

Leonardo tenía la tez más blanca que Rafael, también tenía músculos de entrenamiento, pero no tanto como los que tenía su hermano, era un poco más delgado demostrando la gran agilidad que le era característica. Su cabello era corto hasta la nuca, de color café y liso, un pequeño mechón que le caí en el rostro pero que él apartaba. Sus ojos eran de color miel demostrando esa paz interior y tranquilidad que eran propias de él, su nariz afilada al igual que su rostro lo hacía ver buen mozo y atractivo.

Donatello, su tez era un poco menos blanca que la de Leonardo y al igual que este demostraba su cuerpo entrenado con músculos bien formados. Tenía el pelo color castaño oscuro y corto…pero un poco mas ondulado que sus hermanos. Sus ojos color pardos hacían mostrar inteligencia y astucia.

Miguel ángel, su piel era un poco bronceada. Su cuerpo también demostraba su entrenamiento, sus músculos revelaban el ninjitsu que había practicado y sobre todo la rapidez que lo hacía correr de allí para acá mientras buscaba algo con que cubrirse. Su pelo era corto, liso y rebelde a la vez de color castaño claro…pero lo que más destacaba de él eran esos ojos azules que reflejaban la ingenuidad y lo travieso del chico y lo terminaba de confirmar con aquella sonrisa tímida y algo atrevida a la vez.

Lo único físico que no habían cambiado de los chicos eran sus ojos y las expresiones de estos, todo lo demás había cambiado y de qué manera...

Las chicas los miraban de arriba abajo, Raphael era un poco más alto que Leonardo después le seguía Donatello y Mikey que casi eran de la misma estatura.

-No lo puedo creer – Michu los observaba - ¿Donatello en verdad eres tu? –

El chico del pelo ondulado asintió.

-¿Quién es Leonardo? – Micaela pregunto.

-Yo – levanto levemente la mano – y el es Mikey – apunto al chico más bajo.

Después de un rato de que los chicos fueran a buscar algo con que cubrirse por mientras, Micaela y Michu se quedaron en la sala esperándolos, poco tiempo después salieron y al verlos no pudieron reprimir una risa.

-Ni se burlen – Raphael les advierte – no tenemos nada que ponernos.

Los cuatro estaban cubiertos con las sabanas.

-Esto tiene solución – Michu saca su celular y marca - ¿ricardo?... necesito ropa moderna y zapatos igual para cuatro chicos – los mira divertida – y pronto… llámame en cuanto la tengas – cuelga.

-¿Qué planeas? – Micaela la mira.

-Salir… solo salir… -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cumplido esta mi parte XDXDXD

QUIERO MI PREMIO JUANIS XDXDXD

Siento mucho que estuviera tan cortito, pero el sueño me vence y este dolor de cabeza

El siguiente estará más largo muajajajajaja


	14. El exterior

Hola de nuevo :P

Gracias por sus review mil gracias de verdad

Espero y siga gustando esta historia

Y gracias a **Cloeh** por sus aportaciones

También gracias a

**Juanis, Reki, Soul, yunuen, Amy(arroba), Crazykim, Manfariel,**

**Y a Dante **que le digo que pronto ya subiré un nuevo capítulo de "el hijo perfecto"

Que no se desespere que no dejare ninguno de mis fics… XD

¡¡ES QUE SON MUCHOS POR ACTUALIZAR!!

PERO LO HARE…

GRACIAS

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Salir? – Donatello la mira sorprendido.

-Claro amor – sonríe – si ya son humanos no le veo el caso que se queden aquí –se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla - ¿Por qué hicieron eso? –

-Por ustedes – pasa una mano tocando el rostro de Michu – por ti… solo quería estar a tu lado…conocer tu mundo –

-Shhhhh – pone un dedo en su boca haciendo que calle – nunca te conté por la simple razón que yo no encajo en ese al que llamas mi mundo – con ambas manos toma el rostro de Donatello – yo no quise arrastrarte ni con el pensamiento a esa sociedad, mis padres murieron como ya lo sabes, en eso no te mentí, omití solo que yo era aquella famosa heredera millonaria – lo mira directo a los ojos – no pertenezco a esa sociedad falsa, ya ves William que presume de ser todo un señorito de sociedad, vez lo que hizo con Alex – cierra los ojos y suspira – yo no soy así Donatello, yo soy Michu…aquella chica que anda de aquí para allá… alegre, deje a un lado toda esa falsedad para encontrar algo bello que llenara mi corazón – sonríe tiernamente – y te encontré justo a ti… y eso no lo cambiaría por nada en este mundo…te amo y siempre lo hare… seas como seas –

-¿De verdad? – pregunta con el rostro rogando un si.

-Te amo y mi amor no miente – se acerca y le da un beso en los labios – aunque seas tortuga – se separa un poco y lo mira – aunque no me quejo mientras estés así…sigues siendo guapísimo –

Donatello sonríe y la abraza.

-¿Me perdonas? –

-Nada tengo que perdonarte – se separa un poco – aunque me debes un susto… no debes andar ahí mostrando y contoneando tus nuevas cosillas – se sonroja.

-Pues ya te cobraste con los escobazos – se soba la cabeza y reflexiona un poco -¿Cómo que cosillas? – enarca una ceja.

-Es un decir – sonríe – espero y Ricardo no tarde tanto con la ropa – cambia de conversación.

En el sofá…

-Peke siento mucho que te gritara – la mira tranquilo.

-No sé si te perdone – desvía la mirada molesta - ¿qué es eso de andar mostrando tus cosotas? – se sonroja – al menos me hubieras avisado lo que planeaban –

-Se supone que era una sorpresa –

-Y que sorpresota nos dimos – mira a los demás – al menos ya sabemos que cosas les toca a Alex y Katy –

-¡No los hubieras visto a ellos! – Raphael le recalca.

-¿Y que querías? – cruza los brazos - que adivinara que solo debía de ver al de patas abiertas en el sofá – dice sarcásticamente – no me dejaste nada a la imaginación Raphael -

-¿Y eso es bueno o es malo? – pregunta y enarca una ceja.

Micaela se sonroja desviando la mirada apenada.

-¡¿Qué preguntas me haces?! –

-Pues después de tanto patadon – la mira divertido – lo bueno es que te sabes defender bien – pasa un brazo por sus hombros y la atrae más a él - ¿entonces si o sí? –

-¿Si o si qué? –

-¿Qué si me perdonas? –

-No lo sé –

-¡¡Me lleva!! – grita enojado.

-Es que eres terco –

-Y tú indecisa y aparte mirona –

-¿Cómo no querías que viera si lo andabas luciendo todo – frunce el ceño – nada mas zangoloteando todo -

-¡¡Con una fre… ya perdóname!! –

-¡¡Me lleva no me grites!! – eleva la voz - ¡si te perdono! –

-¡Qué bueno porque te amo! –

-¡Yo también te amo! –

Se abrazan y se dan un tierno beso y sonríen, los presentes los miraban con una gota de sudor en el rostro y sorprendidos.

-No hay duda… tal para cual – dice Michu sin dejar de verlos – y… ¿ya se reconciliaron? –

-Según trato de entender en su idioma es que si – Donatello frota sus sienes – este es amor apache –

Todos ríen contentos por las reconciliaciones de sus hermanos pero…

-Epale – Michu mira a Leonardo y Mikey - ¿y sus mujercitas? –

-Tiene razón – los mira con los ojos entrecerrados – ofendieron horrible a sus novias –

Ellos bajan la mirada apenados.

-¿Cómo esta Alex? – Leonardo pregunta.

-Bueno cuando llame eran las ocho de la mañana y aun dormía –

-¡Esta mal entonces! – se alarma ya que sabe que la chica a las 7:00am ya anda de pie.

-Cálmate, ella solo amaneció con un fuerte dolor de cabeza – enarca una ceja – y se levanto tarde por que hoy es sábado… recuerda que solo va un rato a la oficina –

Un teléfono suena…

-¿Ricardo? – Contesta su celular Michu – gracias… voy…mejor dicho vamos para allá – los mira a todos y enarca una ceja – chau – cuelga -

Los chicos pasan saliva al ver en la forma que los miraba.

-Príncipes sapos…sus princesas deben verlos… -

En otra parte…

-¿A dónde iras Katy? – Alex terminaba de vestirse.

-Quiero ir al centro comercial –

-¿Otra vez? –

-Si – asiente – Gonzalo y yo no terminamos las compras para los uniformes –

-OK…OK… - se acerca a ella y peina un poco su pelo – te quiero mucho… eres como una hermana para mi – sonríe – pequeña y traviesa…pero mi hermana –

-Yo también te quiero mucho – la abraza – oye – se separa – nunca me has contado de tu familia…¿tienes hermanos? –

-Lo que veo es que se hace tarde – cambia el tema – tengo que ir a la oficina un rato – la lleva con leves empujoncitos hasta la puerta – corre se te hace tarde –

-Ok – la mira sorprendida – me voy…mejor dicho me corren – la mira seria.

-No es eso … sabes que se te hace tarde –

-Ok… ya me voy – le da un beso en la mejilla – nos llamamos al rato – adiosinnn – y sale de la casa y mira el carro deportivo – lo había olvidado – sonríe divertida – bueno ya que esta aquí… ¿Por qué no irme en el? – Camina hacia el vehículo y se sube cómodamente, desvía la mirada a casa de Alex y suspira - ¿Por qué nunca cuentas de tu familia? – levanta los hombros resignada y prende el carro y se marcha veloz.

Tras la puerta de la casa, Alex estaba recargada con la mirada en el piso "¿Por qué siempre me preguntan?", termina de arreglarse y recoge su cabello en una elegante y cómoda coleta con algunos mechones sueltos sobre el rostro.

En la entrada de las alcantarillas…

-¿Por qué metes a las coladeras todo lo que compre? – Ricardo la mira contrariado – en serio ya te volviste loca –

-Cállate y ayuda – pasa unas bolsas – pásala al de abajo –

-¿Abajo? –

-Si, al encuerado de las sabanas – se desespera - ¡apúrate! –

Ricardo no tuvo más que hacerle caso con unas bolsas se para arriba de la coladera y mira hacia abajo y ve un chico semidesnudo enredado en sabanas.

-¿Qué onda viejo? – saluda Mikey como si nada.

Ricardo solo saluda con la cabeza algo asustado.

-¿En qué andas Michu? –

-En nada grave te lo aseguro –

-¿Se te ofrece algo más? –

-No… aunque – lo piensa un poco – espéranos para que nos lleves a un lugar –

Ricardo asintió, Michu y Mikey llevaban la ropa en unas bolsas de una tienda fina del centro comercial, mientras caminaban Mikey esculcaba curioso.

-Esto debió costar mucho dinero –

-No es nada… para eso es el dinero para gastarse –

Llegando a la guarida…

-Listo jóvenes desnudos… aquí esta su ropa nueva –

Ellos se acercan y la sacan, había de todo, pantalones, camisas y zapatos modernos.

-Pido este pantalón – lo agarra Mikey y lo extiende y hace cara de fuchi – está roto… así no me gusta…¿cómo no se fijo tu amigo que estaba roto? –

-Presta acá – Raphael se lo arrebata – si serás ignorante… así es la moda – mira el pantalón detenidamente – este me lo quedo yo – se quita las sabanas para ponérselo.

-¡¡Nooooo!! – gritan las chicas.

– Cámbiense en una de las habitaciones – ya no quiero ver más cosas al aire – Micaela se tapa los ojos.

-Esta gorra está muy rara – dice Mikey con algo en la cabeza.

Michu y Micaela estallan en una risa.

-Eso no es una gorra – se lo quita – se llaman trusas –

-¿Trusas? –

-Calzones – Michu interviene – para que mejor entiendas – y van justo ahí – le señala bajo el estomago.

-Ahh – lo toma – ahorita me lo pongo – deja caer la sabana.

-HAAAAA – gritan las chicas al verlo desnudo de nuevo.

-¡Tapate Mikey! – le dice Donatello.

Mikey agarra las sabanas rápidamente y se vuelve a cubrir.

-Chicos deben saber que no pueden andar enseñando todo eso – Micaela se frota las sienes.

-Haber… vamos a poner algo de orden – mira a Micaela – ¿puedes ir por Ricardo? –

-¿Para qué? –

-Para que los vista, el es hombre y seguro los ayudara sin que le incomode ver cosas, cositas y cosotas –

-Tienes razón…¿pero?... –

-No te preocupes el no dirá nada –

-OK…voy y vuelvo –

En una oficina…

-Este dolor de cabeza me mata – dice mientras se toma un par de aspirinas.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta anoche? – se burla Brandon – se ve que estuvo buena –

-¿Sabes que es lo peor? – lo mira frotándose la cabeza – es que no me acuerdo de nada –

-Quizás bailaste mucho con el señor Van Der –

-Ni de broma lo digas… detesto a ese sujeto –

-Por cierto – revisa su libreta – llamo tu hermano –

Ella puso cara seria inmediatamente.

-¡¿Dónde está el expediente de ayer?! – se pone de pie de su escritorio - ¡tenemos trabajo pendiente! – revisa su computadora – hemos perdido mucho tiempo –

-Bienvenida jefa – sale de la oficina y cierra la puerta – gracias a dios que es sábado – suspira desganado.

En la guarida…

-Ya están listos Michu – sale Ricardo sudando a mares.

-¿Pos que te hicieron que te dejaron transparente? – Michu ríe.

-¿O que viste? – Micaela ríe también.

-Que graciosas – las mira molesto – no sé que es peor – dice desganado – vestir a una guardería completa o a cuatro adolecentes con gustos psicodélicos y que se ponen medias donde no son –

-¿Dónde se pusieron las medias? – pregunto con temor Michu.

-En los ojos - limpio el sudor de su frente – solo que al ver que no tenía orificios para ver lo dejaron por la paz –

-Vaya menos mal – Micaela respira tranquila – hubieras visto donde se pusieron las trusas –

-Ni me lo digan, no dormiré en semanas –

-¿Están listas para ver a galanes de verdad? – se escucha el grito de Mikey.

-Deja me sostengo de algo – Michu bromea – ya salgan… no le hagan de emoción –

El primero en salir fue Donatello.

-Hola – saluda levantando la mano tímidamente.

-¡Papasito! – exclama Michu.

Donatello vestía unos jeans azul claro y una camisa algo pegada color morada y unos tenis blancos, ni que decir de su peinado algo controlado su pelo algo ondulado lo hacía lucir intelectual.

-Aquí voy… agárrate Peke –

-Ya sal Raphael – Micaela se impacienta.

-Vuélvete loca peke – dice con aires de seductor.

-¡Cielo santo! – exclama la verlo.

Raphael vestía unos jean negros rotos de las rodillas una súper ajustada playera roja que hacía notar sus grandes y bien formados músculos, su pelo rebelde lo hacía ver tan rebelde como lo era, en su mano traía una chamarra negra que acomodo sobre su brazo en una forma varonil.

-¡Eso no es nada! – grita Mikey – abran paso aquí esta Mikey –

Sale de pronto con unos jeans azules una camiseta sin mangas de color naranja algo ajustada, unos tenis blancos y sobre su pelo un poco despeinado una gorra deportiva blanca que hacia resaltar mas sus ojos azules, que lo hacía lucir joven y moderno.

-¡Yo…yo soy sexi….sexi..sexi…! - comienza a cantar y bailando moviendo todo su nuevo cuerpo - ¡soy tan guapo! –

-Y modesto también – Leonardo sale tras de el.

-¿Leo? – Michu lo mira – quiero ver la cara de Alex cuando vea eso –

Leonardo vestía un pantalón de vestir negro con zapatos del mismo color, una camisa de manga larga que llevaba dobladas por debajo de los codos, su cuello abierto y un chaleco ajustado negro igual de vestir, su pelo lacio caía sobre su rostro haciéndolo ver interesante y atractivo.

-Bien chicos hora de salir… y ya investigue Alex está en la oficina y Katy en el centro comercial –

-OK – los cuatro se paran juntos en típica pose como cuando eran tortugas – andando – asiente Leo.

-¿De dónde salieron ellos? – una gota de sudor sale del rostro de Ricardo - ¿de una película de acción? –

-Algo así… algo así… - dice Michu.

Todos los presentes salieron y se incomodaron al principio, entraron al la limusina blanca que los esperaba y bajaron las ventanillas para ver la ciudad como nunca la habían sentido y admirado antes… de día.

-¿Alex está en su despacho? – pregunta Leonardo impaciente.

-Si te llevaremos ahí –

-Quiero entrar solo –

-¿Seguro? – lo mira Raphael.

-Si, debó hablar con ella y pedirle perdón –

-Pero primero le dices quien eres o te agarra a patadas – dice Raphael con cara de dolor.

-O a escobazos – Donatello frota su cabeza.

-O en el peor de los casos gas pimienta – mira con reproche a Michu.

-Ustedes tuvieron la culpa – se cruza de brazos Michu – además a quejarse a otro lado –

-llegamos Michu – dice Ricardo parando en el bufete de abogados que dirigía Alex.

-Bien, aquí me quedo – se baja del vehículo – deséenme suerte –

-¡Espera Leo! – Michu lo detiene y le da algo en la mano – escucha y no digas que no – lo mira seria – necesitas dinero… por cualquier cosa –

Leonardo asiente.

-Gracias por todo –

-Ni me digas eso cuñado – sonríe – ¿adónde vamos ahora?-

-Al centro comercial por mi Katy – dice Mikey entusiasmado.

-OK entonces vamos para allá - Michu mira a los demás – digan adiós al nuevo Leo -

-Adiós Nuevo Leo – dicen en coro y se marchan.

-Graciosos – los mira con reproche.

Voltea y mira el lugar de trabajo de su novia y con paso firme y a la vez temeroso entra y se topa con la recepsionista.

-Buenos días señorita…disculpe ¿la abogada Elizalde? –

-Buenos días – sonríe – está justo en el último piso –

-Gracias – camina hacia el elevador y se detiene en su destino, al abrirse las puertas por un segundo creyo estar en medio de una batalla con el cal del pie, gente caminaba apresurada y luchaba con miles de hojas en sus manos, la gente hablaba al mismo tiempo era todo un campo de guerra judicial.

-Disculpe…¿la abogada Elizalde? – pregunta a un joven apurado.

-Yo soy su asistente…¿tiene cita? –

-No… digo si… pero… - trata de controlar sus nervios – solo necesito una consulta es muy urgente –

-Esta bien - lo mira de verdad preocupado – espere y veré si lo puede atender –

-Gracias –

Brandon toca la puerta de Alex y la deja abierta y Leonardo se acerca para escuchar mejor.

-¿Quién es? – pregunta Alex.

-No lo se – brandan olvido preguntar – solo se ve preocupado… si quieres le digo que… -

-No – suspira – un trabajo más uno menos que importa – toma el teléfono que suena – dile que pase - ¿diga? – contesta.

Brandon sale y pide a Leonardo que pase, este afirma y entra lentamente sintiendo que el corazón late fuerte, la mira sentada y no puede reprimir una sonrisa.

-Tome asiento en seguida lo atiendo – sigue en su llamada – yo les mando el dinero el lunes – pone cara seria – ya le explique a mi papa… tu no tienes nada que decirme –

Leonardo frunce el ceño al escucharla decir papa ya que ella nunca hablaba de su familia.

-OK…OK… Alberto… no quiero discutir – soba su cabeza – estoy ocupada ahora… saluda a papa y a mama… - se escucha que colgaron del otro lado de la línea – ella suspira y cuelga el teléfono pesadamente.

-Disculpe la tardanza – sonríe - ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – lo mira un poco - ¿lo conozco? – Vuelve a frotar su cabeza – lo siento pensé que lo conocía -

El la mira y le devuelve la sonrisa pero solo por un momento ya que su rostro se volvió serio de pronto.

-Necesito de su ayuda – suspira largamente.

-Dígame cual es el problema y veré que puedo hacer –

-Destroce un lindo corazón de una chica y temo que me demande… -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	15. Perdoname todo

Hola acá otro capi :P

Espero y les guste y de nuevo mil gracias por los review

Y gracias de nuevo a cloeh por sus aportaciones XD

SU AMIGA MARYHAMATOGIRL

]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Cómo dice? – lo mira sorprendida.

-Lo que pasa es que… -intenta hablar cuando.

-Alex lamento interrumpirte – Brandon entra repentinamente – solo necesito que me firmes rápido estos papeles –

-Permítame un momento – le dice amablemente.

-Brandon sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan de esa manera –

-Ya lo sé abogada – le sonríe – es solo que esto es urgente –

-Está bien – lo mira – dámelos –

Se pone sus lentes y empieza a leer y firma aquellos papeles, Leonardo la miraba y no podía reprimir una sonrisa al ver lo que era ella y de lo importante que se veía, estaba orgullosa de ella, observa el resto de la oficina y ve títulos y diplomas colgados en el lugar, una que otra flor adornando el lugar, tras de ella había un par de fotografías en marcos bien cuidados, en uno estaba ella cuando se graduó, en otra recibiendo su titulo, en otra con su moto deportiva azul con el casco en la mano, en otra con un pequeño perrito en brazos color negro, algo que llamo su atención era que estaba sola, sería lógico ver fotos con su familia, pero estaba sola.

-¿Es todo Brandon? –

-Si jefa – agarra los papeles – ahora sí sin interrupciones – sale caminando y ella lo llama – nada de llamadas por favor Brandon –

-Como digas – sale y cierra la puerta.

-¿En que estábamos?- la chica miro a Leonardo mientras se acomoda nuevamente en su silla – ¿porque piensa que puede ser demandado? –

-Por ser un idiota – dice serio

- en qué soy un estúpido al no ver lo que realmente quiero -

- no entiendo señor- lo mira confundida.

Leonardo se apoya más al escritorio y acerca más su rostro.

-Mírame a los ojos y di que no te recuerdan nada -

Ambos se miraron fijamente, ella frunce el ceño mirando esos ojos color miel que le hacen sentir tanta calma y paz, que la hacen sentir querida y amada, esos ojos que solo le recordaban a una sola persona, a alguien quien ella amaba, le recordaban a…

-¿Leonardo? – Dice sorprendida - ¿de verdad eres tú? – se pone de pie rápidamente.

El asiente… y se pone de pie igual.

-No… no puede ser… - se toca la cabeza confundida – Tú no puedes ser…no -

-Soy yo amor… Leonardo – trato de caminar hacia ella.

-No te acerques – lo mira confundida – quédate donde estas…por favor –

-Se que debes estar confundida…solo escúchame –

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – dice con los ojos cristalinos – esto…esto no es gracioso -

-No es ninguna broma – suspira – te juro que soy yo…Leonardo –

-¿Qué hiciste? –

-Lo hice por ti – adelanta unos pasos – quiero estar contigo… para protegerte…como ayer –

-¿Ayer? – retrocede un par de pasos – entonces…no fue un sueño… - baja la mirada – todo..todo lo que soñé fue real… - le sostiene la mirada - ¿fue real? –

-Yo más que nadie quisiera que no lo fuera – baja la mirada – pero si lo fue…fue real y le doy gracias al cielo que estuve cerca de ti y pude evitar que… - desvía la mirada con ira - ¡jamás permitiré que algo te pase! –

Alex miro en sus ojos el temor que sintió si ella le hubiera pasado algo.

-Leo yo… -

-Escúchame… siento con toda el alma lo que te dije, la manera en que te hable – baja la mirada – fui un estúpido, un idiota por haberte tratado de esa manera…sabiendo cuanto te amo no debí hacerlo -

-No…no debiste – lo mira triste – nunca pensé que tu… me trataras de esa manera – desvía la mirada – jamás imagine eso de ti –

-¡Nunca! – alzo la voz – nunca te hubiera tratado de esa manera…es solo…solo que estaba loco… loco de celos – respira tranquilo – se todo lo que te esforzaste y luchaste por tener el lugar que tienes ahora – señala los títulos – esos papeles solo demuestran parte del esfuerzo que hiciste y me llena de orgullo ver en lo que te convertiste – aprieta los puños – por eso… se que te hice mucho daño y si ya no quiere verme lo entiendo – al decir esto último sintió que el alma cayo al más profundo abismo.

**Perdóname todo si es que te fallé,  
Perdóname todo si es que te ofendí,**

-¿Eso es lo que tú quieres? – lo mira con una lagrima cayendo por su rostro.

**Es que no contaba con tu corazón  
Andaba deprisa y no pensaba en tí.**

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Casi grita serio - ¡eres lo que más amo! – se acerca a ella y la toma de los hombros - ¡te juro por lo más sagrado que estoy más que arrepentido… juro que nunca volverá a pasar…solo perdóname por favor! -  
**  
****Cuando está tan cerca la felicidad  
Los ojos del alma no saben mirar**

Alex ve los ojos de Leo, esta vez eran muy distintos a los que miro la vez pasada, no había rencor, no había enojo ni desconfianza, de nuevo esa mirada que la hacía sentir querida.

**Y a veces de pronto vemos escapar  
Aquello que siempre debimos amar**

**-**Te juro que si me perdonas…jamás en mi vida volveré a tratarte de esa manera – se acerca a ella y la toma por los hombros – juro que nunca volveré a lastimarte – Le suplica con la mirada.

**Y es que necesito tu perdón ahora,  
Si no estás aquí me mata la demora**

**-**Te creo Leonardo… - toma las nuevas manos de su novio – sé que si me lo juras es verdad -

**Sólo sabe perdonar quien ha querido con el corazón.  
Si tú me perdonas yo no voy a irme,**

**-**Es verdad – afirma serio.

**Voy a darte todo voy a decidirme  
No me dejes en la sombra y al retornar  
Yo preciso amarte, perdóname hoy.**

**-**Te perdono… por dos cosas, la primera es por te creo y la segunda la más importante… es porque te amo y no podría concebir un día más sin ti… - lo besa tiernamente – pero de pronto se separa y lo mira seria – solo un detalle – Leonardo la mira con algo de temor – promete que no volverás a beber… que para la otra le damos un par de patadas a Raphael – sonríe – no quiero que eso vuelva a hacer que discutamos –

****

Si tú no regresas ya no tengo juicio  
El tiempo contigo no se me olvidó

**-**Si usted lo pide bella dama – besa su mano – así será –

**Es que no comprendes que te necesito  
Te llevo en mi sangre siempre como un vicio.**

Ambos se abrazaron tiernamente.

**Si tú no regresas no hay felicidad,  
Sólo la tristeza en mí se quedará**

**-**Extrañaba tanto esto – susurra Leo en su oído – te necesito tanto Alex... – suspira – nunca más volvamos a pelear –

**Esta vida mía no da para más  
Si no me iluminas con tu libertad**

**-**Yo también –Leonardo la separa un poco.****

Y es que necesito tu perdón ahora,  
Si no estás aquí me mata la demora

**-**Pero…¿sabes que era lo que extrañaba más? – sonríe enarcando una ceja.

**Sólo sabe perdonar quien ha querido con el corazón.  
Si tú me perdonas yo no voy a irme, **

**-**¿Qué? –

**Voy a darte todo voy a decidirme  
No me dejes en la sombra y al retornar  
Yo preciso amarte, perdóname hoy. **

**-**Esto – toma su rostro y hunde sus labios con los de ella en un largo, tierno y apasionado beso…

**Nada mejor que tenerte cerca, no hay alegría que me convenza,  
Teniendo tu amor ya no habrá fronteras, tengo que abrazarte hoy.  
**

Ambos duran así por minutos, solo recobrando aquel tiempo perdido…¿Qué es el tiempo si la persona que amas?... toda una eternidad…  
**  
Y es que necesito tu perdón ahora...**

Al separarse ambos seguían con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo también extrañaba eso – sonríe apenada – aunque ahora es distinto sin tu caparazón –

De pronto habré los ojos y se separa repentinamente y lo observa contrariada, después de todo ese rato había olvidado algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste? – lo apunta- ¡eres humano! –

-Tardaste un poco en preguntar – sonríe – al menos no reaccionaste como Micaela y Michu –

-No importa lo que seas – despeina su nuevo pelo – de tortuga o humano… eres lindo – sonríe tiernamente.

Leonardo se sonroja un poco apenado.

-Y aun así te vez más tierno y lindo – lo mira sonriendo – y…¿vas a contarme? –

-Si… pero antes – la jala un poco hacia el – quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido – la besa.

En esos momento la puerta de la oficina es abierta repentinamente ellos se separan y miran hacia la puerta y lo único que ven es un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

-¿Qué? – observa confundida Alex.

Tras el ramo la cara amoratada de un golpeado Williams.

-Alex te traje este hermoso ramo de rosas y una invitación a comer… espero y no me digas que no –

Alex lo mira y comienza a recordar vagamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior, toca su cabeza al sentir los recuerdos llegar, la copa de vino, el guardia que la carga y la limusina, apretó un poco el brazo de Leo al recordar lo sucedido.

Leonardo siente el apretón la mira un poco y ve en la chica y el miedo que reflejo su rostro.

-Veo que esta acompañada – se acerca más a ella y Alex retrocede un poco.

-Creo que el que no aprende la lección aquí eres tu – Leonardo lo mira con odio.

-¿Perdón te refieres a mi? – enarca una ceja.

Leonardo lo agarra del cuello y lo mira fijamente.

-Te advertí que no te le acercaras – aprieta los dientes furiosos.

-¿Y quién demonios eres tu pa…ra…? – dejo de hablar y comenzó a temblar – tu…tu...eres…esa …esa mirada –

Leonardo lo suelta y sonríe enarcando una ceja, lo ve como retrocede y camina lentamente hacia él.

-Vete – le dice y William grita asustado y sale corriendo chocando con todo mundo y cayendo por todos lados.

Brandon entra a la oficina sorprendido.

-¿Y eso que fue? – apunta a William.

-Creo que lo llamo su mama – Leonardo ríe y toma a Alex de la mano – tranquila dudo mucho que vuelva a molestarte –

-¿Pero por que tanto miedo? – Alex lo mira sorprendida.

-Digamos que ayer choco con un muro verde…muy duro –

Alex comprendió lo sucedido y suelta una gran carcajada.

-Lo que hubiera pagado por ver eso – ríe mas.

-Hasta a Raphael le toco darle –

Alex se acerca y vuelve a dar un pequeño beso.

-Gracias Leo –

-Tiempo fuera – Brandon levanto las manos - ¿acabas de besar a tu cliente? –

-Corrección – aclara Alex – acabo de besar a mi novio –

-¿El es tu novio? – rasca su cabeza – por qué no lo dijiste antes – le da la mano a Leo – mucho gusto –

-Leonardo Yoshi – se saludan.

-¿Asi que tu eres el que le roba el sueño a nuestra abogada? – sonríe malicioso.

-¡Brandon! – eleva la voz la chica con los ojos cerrados con signos claros d molestia.

-¿Dime? – la mira temeroso.

-Me voy – su cara se ilumina haciendo que el chico respire tranquilo – mi novio esta aquí y no me quedare en la oficina hoy –

-Como tu mandes – le sorprendió esa orden.

-Tomate el tiempo que queda – leo la abraza y comienzan a salir – nos vemos el lunes –

Brandon se les queda mirando y sonríe.

Fueras del centro comercial…

-Llegamos – dice Ricardo.

-Ándale Mikey aquí es tu parada – Michu lo mira sonriendo.

-Animo Mikey – Donatello lo empuja.

-¿Me acompañaran? – pasa saliva nervioso.

-Andaremos por aquí – Raphael le dice – pero es tu deber reconciliarte solo con katy –

-Yeso para que a la otra te fijes y no andes de boca suelta – Michu le recalca –

-Ya…ya… está bien – se baja y se queda parado frente a la entrada.

En casa de Alex…

-Llegamos – Alex abre la puerta de la entrada – me siento rara que entres por aquí – le dice al cerrar la puerta.

-Como siempre entro por la ventana – Leo se sienta en el sillón.

-¿Quieres agua? – dice entrando a la cocina.

-Por favor – mira la contestadora – parece que tienes muchos mensajes –

-Ponlos por favor – dice desde la cocina – ahora voy-

Leonardo aprieta el botón de reproducir y comienza a escuchar.

_Alex necesito que me llames soy tu mama…- aun no he recibido tu llamada – hasta cuando serás responsable – Alex si no me llamas.. – _

No termino la grabadora ya que Alex la apago rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – Leonardo la mira.

-Nada…nada – le da el agua - ¿y donde están los demás? – se sienta a un lado de el –

-¿Te hice una pregunta? – la mira serio.

-Leo ahora no quiero hablar estoy muerta – se deja caer en el respaldo.

-Entonces necesitaras respiración artificial – dice en tono juguetón.

-Quizás… - lo mira cómplice.

Unas risas se escuchan después.

En el centro comercial…

-¿Dónde estarás? – camina desorientado por el lugar.

En una tienda de regalos se detiene y ve un peluche de corazón con un letrero que dice perdóname, entra a la tienda esperan ajustar con lo que le dio Michu.

-Este peluche le gustara a mi bebe – sale de la tienda y pasa por la cafetería.

-Katy – la reconoce de espaldas – corre hacia ella pero se detiene de golpe y el peluche cae de su mano cayendo al piso en cámara lenta – No… -

Katy estaba abrazada de Gonzalo en una mesa de cafetería…abrazados su rostro oculto en el cuello de Gonzalo… como si fueran enamorados…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	16. un perdon en el centro comercial

HOLA ACA DE NUEVO :p

Espero y les guste este Cap. ya casi viene el final… ya casi

SU AMIGA MARYHAMATOGIRL

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Katy? – sintió su cuerpo débil, las piernas le temblaban y su corazón parecía no latir, estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos ya…pero el inconscientemente lo provoco, se agacho y tomo el peluche que había caído, y con la mirada baja y derrotada camina pasando al lado de ellos. ¿qué importa?... jamás se imaginarían ni por un segundo que era él, pasa por aquella chica que perdió por un loco y arrebatado impulso… producto de su inmadurez, cuando se detiene de golpe al escucharla sollozar.

-No puedo... creer que el pensara de esa manera… - se separa de él y limpia sus lagrimas - yo en realidad amo a Mikey... - baja la mirada - pero él no entiende eso... – sollosa – nunca lo entenderá –

Por un segundo Su corazón volvió a latir al escuchar aquello, aquello que anelaba con toda el alma escuchar se gira rápidamente y la mira.

- No te preocupes Katy - Gonzalo la intenta confortar – el se dará cuenta que esta mal…si lo que me has dicho de el es verdad…entonces el de verdad te ama tanto como tú a él- Mike se acerca a la pareja y toca el hombro de la chica conun poco de temor.

-¿De verdad lo amas?- pone cara de puchero -¿de verdad lo quiere? –

Ella de primero se extraña con aquel chico que de buenas a primeras llega preguntándole algo tan personal, Gonzalo mira al extraño chico y luego a Katy.

-¿Lo conoces? - le pregunta confundido.

-No… - contesta de pronto.

Mikey pone cara sorprendido

- ¿Por qué me niegas? - dice como si nada con la cara seria - ¿Cómo me puedes negar después de tanto tiempo juntos? – pone las manos en la cintura.

-¿Negarte? - mira a Gonzalo - ¿qué le pasa a este chico? –

Mikey se da una palmada en la cara, por segundos olvido quien era ahora.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me conoces - abre los ojos grandes dejando ver el hermoso color azul de ellos.

Gonzalo trata de reprimir una risa al ver la cómica cara del chico al abrir los ojos tan grandes y por la cara que ponía.

-Amigo… ¿te sientes bien?- lo mira reprimiendo la risa.

Mikey lo mira molesto y pone una mano al frente luchando con los dedos por tratar de simular el número uno, Katy y Gonzalo lo mira ya algo asustados.

-Ya... lo siento aun no me acostumbro a cinco dedos - muestra su dedo índice - numero uno… - frunce el ceño - yo no soy tu amigo - vuelve a una lucha de dedos y pone dos - listo… numero dos estoy mejor que nunca –

Katy vio bien al chico..esa voz…los ojos eran puros e inocentes…idénticos a…

- ¡¿Mike?!- Katy se para de pronto asustada...ahora es Gonzalo el que no entiende nada.

Gonzalo se pone de pie y frota sus sienes.

-¿El es Mikey? - la mira dudoso - ¿es tu novio? –

- Es que..es que el no era..- Katy estaba en shock ante tremendo cambio.

- Es una larga historia Katy- interrumpió Mike nervioso – muy larga y graciosa igual – rasca su nuca – aun me arden los ojos –

- ¿No reconoces a tu novio?- Gonzalo no entendía nada – está bien que tenga cara de loco pero no es para tanto.. –

-Oye – le dice Mikey molesto.

-Lo siento amigo pero así te viste -

- Es que… es que no quería hablar con él - dijo nerviosa, luego bajo la mirada triste – en realidad…no quería hablar con el...así como estoy –

- Si no quieres hablar con el... - mira a Mikey - lo siento viejo ella no quiere hablar contigo... así que déjala tranquila por ahora...después cuando se calme podrán hablar-

Gonzalo toma a Katy de la mano

- Nos vamos nenita - dice de pronto

-¡Nenita! - grita Mikey molesto

Katy triste… ve a Mike nuevamente con esa cara de ira que no le gustaba. Mike se da cuenta…otra vez la estaba dañando.

- Lo siento - dijo Mike tomándose la cara - me deje llevar - lo mira con su mirada normal - quiero arreglar las cosas...eres muy importante para mi – gira la cabeza como un niño rogando – de verdad lo eres –

-¿Estás hablando en serio? - baja la mirada desconfiada.

- Por supuesto – la miro angustiado -…solo quiero hablar –

- Es que...no se - decía con miedo Katy.

Gonzalo se acerco y le coloca la mano en la cabeza a Katy como una niña pequeña.

- Es mejor que converses...será lo mejor - la miro comprensivamente- tu sabes que lo necesitan – suspira – dense esa oportunidad –

Katy lo mira..la seguridad de Gonzalo le dio confianza, asiente. Luego Gonzalo se da vuelta y mira serio a Miguel ángel.

- Haber miguelito ven acá - se lo lleva del brazo - mas te vale no hacerla sufrir de nuevo-

Mikey le mira desconfiado.

-Ella para mí es como una hermana - respira tranquilo - además ella no pierde más de lo que tu perderías si la dejas ir - lo mira comprensivo - pero eso sí - le apunta con el dedo - si la vuelves a lastimar...te las veras conmigo y mis llaves de karate ok?-

Mike lo mira entre asustado y molesto como un niño recién regañado.

- Y no me mires así…- Gonzalo le dice - tu defenderías igual a algunos de tus hermanos si los dañaran o no?-

- Bueno si – lo seguía mirando molesto con expresión de un niño – pero yo no les digo nenitas – dice imitando su voz.

- ¿Ves?..- asienta y ve a katy que se ve impaciente- mejor me voy para que conversen….trata de no meter la pata ¿ok cuñadito? – sonríe.

-¿Cu..cuñadito? – lo mira sorprendido Mike.

- Eres el novio de mi hermanita…somos familia…bueno eso depende de la conversación de hoy….bye cuñadito-

- Bye cuña…- Mike se tapo la cara molesto consigo mismo por lo que casi le dijo.

Gonzalo rió a lo lejos ante la respuesta de Miguel ángel "Realmente son tal para cual" piensa ante el gran parecido de esos dos enamorados, katy mira nerviosa a Mikey y el a ella igual, pasa saliva juntando fuerzas y camina hacia ella.

-Katy yo… -

-Me lastimaste Mikey – hablo de pronto seria.

**No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti**

**Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar, tu sonrisa que no esta**

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? -

**Que daría por tenerte, conmigo un segundo mas.**

**Daria todo por saber, Que también piensas en mi**

-Nada – baja la mirada – ya no puedes borrar ese instante en mi -

**Y aunque el viento te alejo, y tu cara ya no este**

**Y me quede frente al mar, tan solo como un pez**

-Fui un tonto, un inmaduro – desvía la mirada – y hasta un niños si quieres – vuelve a mirarla serio y decidido - ¡eres todo para mí! – de esos ojos azules se tornaron cristalinos - ¡¡perdóname por favor!! -

**Ojala que al despertar, Trates de pensar en mi**

**Como yo no te olvide, Y es que......**

Katy lo mira sorprendida…¿cómo perdonar?...si al tratar de olvidar vuelve a recordar… vuelve a sentir…vuelve a amar…

**"Tu...eres todo para mi, todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

**Tu si es que pueden entender**

**Yo jamás te dejare**

**Aunque trates de alejarte de mí...."**

-Cuando te conocí descubrí el amor… y con ello otras cosas igual – adelanta unos pasos y queda frente a ella – descubrí que sin ti no soy nada – toma la mano de Katy – descubrí lo que son los celos… - baja la mirada – y desgraciadamente también el como lastimar a quien más amas -

**Si estoy loco Que me importa**

**De alguna forma voy a hacer Que me devuelvan de una vez**

-Nunca habías actuado asi – limpia una lagrima que sale de ella – te portaste tan inmaduro tan… -

**Una tarde Junto a ti**

**Una risa, una foto Una película después**

-Tan niño – termino de decirlo el – pero este niño loco inmaduro y todo lo que quieras te ama con toda su alma – se inca delante de ella y pone el peluche frente a ella – perdóname bebe -

**Y una mañana te diré**

**Como duele el corazón**

Katy lo observaba sorprendida, con un te amo esperando a salir…pero era más fuerte el miedo a ser nuevamente lastimada.

**De solo pensar que estas**

**Escondida en un Rincón**

**Preguntándote por qué?.**

-Lo siento Mikey – desvía la mirada – no es suficiente –

Mikey la mira triste "aun no era suficiente un perdóname" se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, camino hasta la orilla del barandal del tercer piso del centro comercial.

-Te amo – susurro y de un brinco quedo parado en el barandal - ¡¡¡¡TE AMO KATY!!! – grita desde esa altura -¡¡¡PERDONAME!! – gritaba con las mano en alto.

**"Tu....eres todo para mí todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

**Tu si es que pueden entender**

**Que jamás te dejare**

**Aunque traten de alejarte de mí..."**

Ella se asusto al verlo tan peligrosamente parado en la orilla y a esa altura, su nuevo cuerpo se veía tan frágil… una caída y sería fatal, sin embargo no puede reprimir una sonrisa, ese chico que estaba haciendo esa locura… era Mikey haciendo una de esas locuras que la conquisto…quizás solo quizás podría volver a ser todo como antes, pero… ese miedo al ser lastimada de nuevo la detenía.

**"Tu.... eres todo para mí todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

La gente observa con temor aquel jovencito que está parado tan alto, pensando que quizás quería suicidarse, un grupo de muchachos en particular que caminaba por abajo les extraña tanto tumulto de gente.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Raphael se pregunta mientras un par de guardias pasan corriendo al lado de ellos - ¿Qué sucede? –

-Ese chico creo que quiere matarse – señala una señora asustada.

Los chicos miran hacia arriba y no pueden creer lo que ven.

-¡¡MIKEY!! – gritan asustados.

-¡Niño bajete! – un guardia lo llama.

-¡No hasta que ella me perdone! – señala a Katy.

Ahora todas las miradas se posan en ella.

-¡Si me perdona me bajo! – mira hacia abajo - ¡o si no salto! – pone un pie en el aire haciendo que la gente grita.

-¡¡Jesús María y José!! – grita Michu – ¡baja al loco de tu hermano! – zarandea a Donatello.

-¡Señorita haga algo! – el guardia mira a katy asustado -¡perdónelo o haga lo que sea! –

Katy asustada camina hacia estar al lado de el.

-Katy – Mikey ofrece una mano – perdóname y todo será igual o mejor que antes – sonríe.

**Tú si es que puedes entender**

**Que jamás te dejare**

-¿Mejor? – toma la mano que ofrece Mikey algo dudosa – ¿es verdad? –

El asiente.

**Aunque traten de alejarme de mi…..."**

Con cuidado ayuda a subir a la chica junto a el, la gente se queda más asustada ya no es uno solamente ahora dos.

-¡Ándale! – Michu se agarra el corazón -¡estos ya se creen romeo y Julieta! –

-Pero supongo que es menos doloroso con veneno – Donatello la mira.

**Yo no te olvido, Yo no te olvido, Yo no me olvido de ti….**

Ella resbala un poco y casi cae, pero Mikey la sostuvo de la mano.

-Siempre estaré ahí…para cuidarte y protegerte… por eso cambie a lo que soy ahora por ti… por tu amor – la acerca con cuidado a el - ¿me perdonas? –

-¡¡perdónalo ya!! – se escucharon gritos de la gente que los veía - ¡perdónalo! –

-Te perdono – sonríe y lo mira seria – solo que no vuelva a suceder… te amo Mikey –

"**Tu…..eres todo para mi todo lo que tengo Yo.**

**Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo**

**Tu…**

El toma su rostro delicadamente y da un largo y tierno beso.

La gente aplaude y ellos se separan apenados.

-¡¡Bien hecho Mikey!! – grita Raphael desde la parte de abajo - ¡¡hasta que haces algo bien!! –

-Soy el mejor hermano – hace señal de victoria.

-¡¡Que gusto Katy!! – grita Michu y Micaela.

-¡Soy la mejor! – igual hace señal de victoria.

-Ahora sí podrían bajarse – el guardia los mira con una gota de sudor.

-Claro – rápidamente carga a Katy entre sus brazos – enseguida bajamos –

-¡¡¡NOOO!!! – grita la gente asustada al ver como Mikey salta desde esa altura haciendo piruetas y apoyándose de donde puede y baja como si nada.

-No he perdido el toque viejo – dice Mikey ya al lado de sus hermanos - ¿estás bien bebe? –

-Ahora si – se recarga en su pecho – ahora si… -

La baja suavemente y la gente los sigue observando sorprendida.

-Creo que llaman más la atención de humanos que de tortugas – Micaela sonríe.

-¿Dónde está Leo? – Mikey busca con la mirada – pensé que no tardaría –

-Deja lo llamo – Raphael saca su comunicador – haber si no se subió a la azotea gritar perdón –

-Que tierno se vio Mikey – Michu le da un codazo a Katy.

-Primero explíquenme porque son humanos – ve a los demás – aunque no me quejo – sonríe.

Las chicas van a sentarse a una banca mientras llaman a los faltantes y así aprovechan para contar a Katy porque todo el cambio de los chicos

En casa de Alex…

-¿Es tu celular el que suena? – Alex pregunta.

-No – cierra los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Seguro? – se acomoda en su pecho.

-Creo que si – lo ignora.

-¿No vas a contestar? –

-No se – suspira – mejor si – estira la mano y toma el celular que está al lado del sillón - ¿Qué paso? –

-¡¡¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTAN?!!! – se escucha un fuerte grito desde la otra línea.

Leonardo y Alex saltan del sofá donde estaban recostados.

-¿Qué pasa…que gritos son esos? – Leonardo toma el celular.

-Los estamos esperando acá en el centro comercial ya no se tarden –

-Ya vamos –

-Oye intrépido antes dime… ¿Cómo te fue? –

-Muy bien – abraza a la chica – muy bien – sonríe – nos vemos allá – y cuelga.

-Raphael algo desesperado… ¿verdad? – Alex se levanta – voy a cambiarme para irnos… me muero de curiosidad por ver a los demás –

-Esta bien aquí te espero –

-Ok no tardo – sale de la sala y sube las escaleras.

Leonardo se pone de pie y mira por la ventana.

-Mejor la aprecios o no saldremos nunca de aquí – sonríe y sube las escaleras.

En el centro comercial…

-¡Seme ocurre una idea! – dice Michu emocionada – después de comer vamos al cine –

-¡¡SIIIII!! – Grita Mikey emocionado – yo escojo el género de la película –

-Y…¿Cuál sería? – Donatello lo mira algo temeroso.

-De terror… -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Haber que se arma en el cine XD**


	17. Un dia para no olvidar

Hola de nuevo yo :P

Mil, mil gracias por todos sus review.. de verdad mil gracias

Nunca pensé que llegarían a ser tantos…estoy muy emocionada y me anima a seguir

De verdad se los agradezco con todo mi corazón

De verdad no tengo palabras…solo fics XD

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero y sea de su agrado y gracias a CLOEH por sus aportaciones XD

ACA YA SON LAS 4:00 AM O.O

Pero no importa si con el hecho de que ustedes lo lean soy muy feliz

Asi no duerma todos mis fics serán terminados XD

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿De terror? - Donatello lo mira algo dudoso - ¿seguro? –

-Claro… ahora no me da miedo – toma Katy de la mano- mi bebe esta con migo –

-Bueno si tu lo dices – Donatello se gira y abraza a Michu - ¿estás contenta? –

-Un requetechorro – se abraza mas a él – se siente tan bien tenerte cerca – suspira – además ya no tengo que estirar tanto los brazos –

-Si, a veces esos caparazones estorbaban – Micaela abraza a Raphael – se siente tan bien – suspira .

-Es que yo soy todo bello, con y sin caparazón –

-Y modesto también Raphael – Donatello sonríe - ¿Qué te dijo Leo? –

-Que ya vienen para acá – miro el reloj – espero y no tarde tanto –

-Espero – Mikey se toca el estomago – me muero de hambre – se escucha un rugidito en el estomago – con tanta emoción me olvide de desayunar –

-¡¡¿Te olvidaste de desayunar?!! – Katy se sorprende ante tal confesión -¡¡no lo puedo creer!! –

-Si – hace puchero – en lo único que pensaba era en buscarte – la abraza – y ahora que te tengo – suspira y se separa -¡¡me muero de hambre!! – termina casi llorando.

-Tengo otra idea – Michu alza la mano.

-¿Otra? – Micaela sonríe – ya dale... ¿Cuál? –

-¿Quién vota por un buen helado? –

Todos se miran y levantan la mano.

-Ok – abre su bolsa y saca una tarjeta de crédito - vayamos por uno en lo que Alex y Leo llegan –

-Michu – Donatello la mira serio – no debes de gastar así en nosotros –

-A callar – Michu levanta la mano – para eso es el dinero…además créeme – suspira – me siento tan bien gastando con los que quiero – hace un tipo de puchero – además nunca se me acabara –la alza a lo alto - ¡¡vayamos por el helado!! –

Todos asienten y se dirigen al primer puesto de helados que ven.

En casa de Alex..

Leonardo y Alex bajan de las escaleras tomados de la mano, Alex ya vestía sus jeans y una camisa cortita su pelo suelto y cómodos tenis, había dejado ya el traje de oficina.

-¿Puedes sacar la moto? – le da las llaves – está en la cochera –

-Si…pero – enarca una ceja – yo manejo… te ves cansada – sonríe.

-Y lo estoy – sonríe igualmente.

En el centro comercial…

-Y a se tardaron Leo y Alex – Mikey se termina su helado.

Raphael se pone de pie algo impacienté.

-Voy a ver si ya llegaron –

-¿Donde? – pregunta Micaela.

-Acá en la entrada – estira los brazos - ahora vuelvo –

-Y si pedimos por mientras unas hamburguesas – Michu mira hacia el restaurante – ya estoy como Mikey – suena su estomago – me muero de hambre –

Rato después en la entrada…

-Dejare la moto en el estacionamiento – dice leo mientras Alex baja.

- Te espero no te tardes –

Leo asiente y se dirige al estacionamiento, Alex se queda parada mirando alrededor justo cuando a sus espaldas un chico alto y bien parecido la saluda muy familiarmente.

-Felicidades ya me dieron la noticia –

Alex lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Perdón? –

-Ya ven acá y deja darte un abrazo – se acerca estirando una mano cuando ella la toma y lo jala lanzándolo hacia el otro lado cayendo al piso de espaldas -¡¡AAAYYYY!! – grita sorprendido.

-¡Atrevido! – se pone las manos en la cintura.

-¡Alex! – grita Leonardo acercándose y levantando al caído - ¿estás bien Raphael? –

-¿El es Raphael? –

-El mismo pero más apaleado – se levanta sobándose la cintura – ¿no reconoces a tu cuñado? –

-Tal vez si tuvieras un caparazón en la espalda fueras verde y pelón si – le da un beso en la mejilla – lo siento Raphael… no te conocí… ¿me perdonas? –

-Ya que – le da un empujoncito – al menos no me fue como en la mañana –

-Donde están los demás – pregunto Leonardo.

-Están adentro esperándolos para comer – los mira y enarca una ceja -¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto? –

Alex toma rápidamente de la mano a Raphael y a Leonardo con la otra.

-Entonces hay que apurarnos – y se los lleva rápidamente.

Al entrar buscaron con la vista y no veían nada.

-¿No dijiste que estaban aquí? – Alex mira seria a Raphael.

-Pues estaban – se rasca la nuca -¿Dónde andarán?

-¡Acá estamos! – Se escucha el grito de Mikey -¡por acá! –

Ellos ya habían tomado una mesa para poder comer todos juntos, el menú no cambiaba como ellos lo hicieron, pizza fue su elección, las chicas se miran contentas unas a otras disfrutando el momento que la vida les regalo al tenerlos tan cerca de ellas y al estar nuevamente como antes aunque diferente, ellos de igual manera se mostraban contento al verse con ellas y al estar en el exterior sin ocultarse de nada ni nadie.

Rato después en la taquilla del famoso cine…

-¿Cuál te gustaría ver? – Michu se recarga en Donatello haciendo figuritas de corazón en el pecho con su dedo - ¿Segiro que Mikey quiere una de miedo? – se separa y lo ve enarcando una ceja – no vaya ala ultimo a empezar a armar panchos –

-Pues haber que pasa – la abraza mas – estoy tan contento de que estemos así juntos – suspira.

-Yo también – suspira igual.

-Hey tortolos – Raphael esta tras ellos - ¿ya compraron los boletos? –

-En eso andamos Raphael – lo mira entrecerrando los ojos – si que sabes arruinar lindos momentos – Donatello es el siguiente en la fila –

Mientras tanto Alex y Leonardo hacen fila en la dulcería…

-¿Qué te parece si compramos cuatro combos de palomitas y refrescos? – Alex mira a Leo.

-Creo que serán cinco – suspira.

-¿Cinco?...ah ya se… -

-Mikey – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ya con boletos y palomitas en mano se dirigieron a la sala indicada… la película "el amanecer de los muertos" cada pareja busco su lugar favorito, Mikey y katy quedaron tras Raphael y Micaela, al lado de ellos Donatello y michu y tras Mikey y Katy, Alex y Leo, la película estaba por comenzar pero un detallito no estaba previsto.

-Bebe siéntate de este lado – Mikey se pone de pie con cara seria.

-¿Por qué Mikey? – se extraña la chica.

-No quiero compartir a mi novia – mira feo al chico de al lado.

Katy suspiro y se puso de pie sin decir palaba y se sienta donde estaba Mikey, Leonardo lo mira y niega con la cabeza.

-Leo… - dice Alex.

-Lo sé… ya hablare con el –

La película empezó, según recorría la cinta y según los sustos dados eran las palomitas que salían del cartoncillo, un salto y tres palomitas menos.

-Esta película esta re buena – Michu se emociona pero sin soltar a Donatello.

-¿Mas que un beso? – se acerca a su rostro y le da un beso.

-No primor – suspira y le da otro – nada como eso…nada –

Leonardo le daba palomitas en la boca a Alex.

-¿Te gusta la película? – se recarga a ella.

-No tanto – se recarga mas a él – estar contigo me gusta más –

Leonardo le susurra algo al oído y ella se sonroja y ambos ríen.

En medio de la película cuando...en una escena una pareja se trasforman en dos zombies haciendo que grite todo el auditorio.

Rafael abrazaba a Micaela por el miedo que provocaba la escena, atrás de ellos Miguel ángel hacia lo mismo con Katy, de pronto Katy se ríe a sí misma y le dice algo al oído a su novio, quien termina riéndose a carcajadas junto con ella.

- Shhh chicos – los hacía callar Donatello – estamos en el cine -

Mike y Katy se taparon la boca, pero seguían riendo.

- ¿Que es tan gracioso? – les susurro Rafael mirando hacia atrás.

Los chicos al ver a Rafa se pusieron a reír más.

- Ya chicos cuenten el chiste – se asomo Micaela esta vez – así para reír igual yo… si es que es tan gracioso –

Ambos chicos se miran en complicidad.

- Ustedes…- seguían riendo los chicos – ustedes son los graciosos -

Rafael y Micaela se miraron sin entender, de pronto nuevamente aparecieron en la pantalla la pareja de zombies furiosos, Mike indico la pantalla y luego a los chicos.

- Son idénticos cuando se enojan – dijo mientras paraba de reír Katy.

- ¡¡COMO!! – gritaron tanto Rafa y Micaela enojados.

- SHHH – los demás los hicieron callar.

-¡¡ ZOMBIES!! – gritaron a la vez Mike y Katy– ¡¡ ya se convirtieron!! - estallando de risa de nuevo.

- ¡¡Mike basta!!...- dijo enojado rafa – ¡¡no es gracioso!!

- Katy ya córtala – dijo molesta Micaela –

- Son ellos uhhhh – dijeron con un tono de miedo señalándolos – ahora estan sedientos de sangre - katy y Mike y siguieron riendo.

- Hey… de Rpaha te creo pero de mi no…-decía Micaela enarcando una ceja.

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – decía Rafa a su novia reprochando ese comentario.

- Pelea de zombies – Mike dijo antes de reírse de nuevo señalándolos divertido.

- Es un decir amor – decía Micaela para calmara a su novio.

De pronto baja un guardia a donde estaban los chicos sentados.

- Disculpen – les apunta con una linternita molesta -¿podría ustedes dos guardar silencio?.. o tendrán que retirarse de la sala -

- Nosotros no estamos haciendo ruido…- decía rafa molesto.

- No veo a nadie más - se acomoda su gorro.

Micaela y Rafa se dan vuelta y ven que Mike y Katy estaba apoyado uno al lado del otro "durmiendo".

- Pero ..si ellos…- frunce el ceño.

- Ellos están durmiendo – señalo el guardia – es aburrida la película en esta parte…- vio serio a Micaela y Rafael – por favor guarden silencio, molestan a los demás –

El guardia se retiro y Rafa y Micaela quedaron viendo a los menores con una furia contenida, si antes parecían Zomies había que verlos ahora.

Miguel ángel abrió un ojo y vio al lado

- Bebe, ya se fue -

- Que bueno- se endereza -ya me estaba aburriendo – señalo sonriendo katy al ver la cara de los furiosos.

- Chicos…- Raphael comenzó a hablar en tono de advertencia.

- Shhhh o los sacaran de la sala – sonrió burlonamente Mikey – calma Raph… buen chico - soba su pelo – cuenta hasta diez muchacho…uno…dos… tres… se va el estrés… cuatro, cinco seis… ya tas al revés… siete, ocho, nueve… la furia se contiene… y por ultimo diez…para de una vez – y comienza a reír de nuevo.

- Mikey…- empezó a decir Micaela.

- Guarden silencio – katy con la misma sonrisa de Mikey, e indico atrás.

El guardia los estaba mirando seriamente, Raphael indico frustrado a los de atrás…pero nuevamente estos se estaban haciendo los dormidos…los miro con una furia más grande que antes.

Mike le susurro algo al oído a katy y esta asintió….

- Nos cambiamos de puesto zombies – sonrió Mikey – aquí no podemos ver la película tranquilamente.

- Hacen mucho ruido – sonrió katy – vamos al área libre de estrés -

Y antes que Raphael o Micaela dijeran algo..se fueron a sentar al otro lado…al lado de Leo y Alex…dejando a sus hermanos con sed de venganza.

Al terminar la película y encender la luz, Raphael se gira furioso a ver a Mikey al igual que Micaela a katy.

-Se me ocurrió otra idea – Michu da un pequeño brinco emocionada - ¡¡vamos a patinar!! –

Todos se miran unos a otros.

Tiempo después…

-¿Segura que sabes patinar? – Donatello observa a Michu batallando al abrochar sus patines.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? – mira la enorme pista de Hielo – además tu me ayudaras ¿no es así? –

-Claro – suspira – nunca te dejare sola –

-¡Dense prisa! – Micaela les grita ya dentro de la pista – esto es genial – da un giro y la sostiene Raphael.

-¿Genial? – Mikey pasa velozmente y de la mano su novia - ¡¡es alucinante!! –

-¡¡Emocionante!! – grita al lado de Mikey Katy - ¿Qué tal tu Alex? –

-Si como no… - tambalea un poco – terrorífico diría yo – se agarra de Leonardo – excelente idea Michu – dice con reproche.

-Ni te quejes – se agrra de Donatello – yo tampoco se patinar – se resbala pero la sostiene su novio - ¡Ave maría purísima! – sintió algo de miedo.

Una melodía empieza a sonar y ellos las miran y no pueden creer que estén compartiendo ese momento tan especial con ellas.

**Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar  
porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar**

Mikey toma de la cintura a katy y la gira con gracia atrayéndola a él nuevamente, sus ojos reflejan la felicidad de tenerla cerca.

**Y se que mueres por mi, vives por mi y nunca me has  
dejado atrás, aunque sabes que yo soy solo miedo.  
**

Katy se deja guiar por Mikey con gracia, sabiendo que en esos momentos solo cuanta con el y su eterno amor.

**  
Pero vives en mi, junto a mí, en mi interior en este corazón  
confundido por eso te pido por favor...**

Ella patina insegura al principio, pero Donatello la lleva sujeta y pegada a su cuerpo…haciéndola sentir segura y por fin como lo quería el…siempre cerca a su corazón.

**Enséñame.. a quererte un poco mas, y a sentir contigo  
el amor que tu me das, desvanece el frío, quiero verte ya  
**

Michu se siente protegida en aquellos brazos que aunque diferentes eran los mismos que la sujetaban con fuerza cada vez que sentía caer de su mundo.

**Enséñame.. a quererte un poco mas, y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad, de saberte mío  
quiero ir donde entras...**

Raphael sostenía el cuerpo de Micaela con gracia y fuerza, sentía como si bailara en el aire y sabiendo que ella siempre lo tendría a su lado…siempre.**  
**

**  
Lejos de pensar que me estoy haciendo mal,  
tengo que reconocer que todo esto me ha salido mal, **

Micaela siente en su corazón aquella calidez que no muestra muy a menudo…pero que siempre está en él y que siempre tendrá.

**  
por eso voy aprender voy a vivir voy abrazarte mas y mas  
y no quiero, y no debo y no puedo dejar de verte.  
**

Leonardo sostiene la cintura de la chica mientras giran alrededor de la pista, aquel cuerpo tan frágil que ahora puede proteger y aquel corazón que falta de explorar mas…pero que no dejaría nunca mas.

**  
Porque vives en mi, junto a mí, en mi interior en este corazón  
confundido por eso te pido por favor...  
**

Alex siente el tibio calor de aquellas manos nuevas…pero había algo que no había cambiado en el…su corazón… aquel corazón que llenaba su pecho y la hacían ver hacia adelante… solo su amor..

**  
Enséñame.. a quererte un poco mas, y a sentir contigo  
el amor que tu me das, desvanece el frío, quiero verte ya**

Enséñame.. a quererte un poco mas, y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad, de saberte mío  
quiero ir donde entras...

Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar  
porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar

Enséñame  
Y a sentir contigo  
Desvanece el frío quiero verte ya

Al son de aquella melodía patinaban y sentían tocar el cielo, ellos se demostraban su amor, cuidado y ternura…pero cuando durara esa magia…

**  
Enséñame.. a quererte un poco mas, y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad, de saberte mío  
quiero ir donde entras...**

-¿Amor? – susurra Michu en el oído de su novio – se me ocurrió otra cosa –

-¿Otra mi amor? – Donatello la mira divertido – creo que se te ocurren mas cosas que ni a mi – sonríe - ¿Qué se te ocurrió? –

-Que mañana vamos todos a la feria –

O.O

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ya caí dormida XDXDXDXD**

**Les digo adiós amenazando volver muajajajajaja**

**¿feria?mmmm… ¿que relajo harán? XD**


	18. la feria

Hola yo de nuevo :P

Gracias por su apoyo

Y aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo

Espero y les guste

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿La feria? – Donatello suelta una pequeña carcajada – ahora empiezo a pensar que estas peor que yo con tanta idea –

-Aprendí del mejor – lo mira de soslayo- ¿Qué dices? – hace cara de puchero.

Donatello se pone serio repentinamente y baja la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede? – Michu se angustia un poco - ¿Algo malo? –

-Creo que debemos hablar todos – patina hacia donde están Raphael y Micaela -¡hey chicos! – los llamo.

-¿Qué pasa Donnie? – Raphael detiene un poco a Micaela.

-Tenemos que hablar – su semblante sigue serio.

Raphael creyó entender de lo que hablarían y también se puso serio.

-Ok Donnie – mira alrededor – voy por Leo y Alex… tu por los graciositos – se fija en una fuente de sodas cercana – nos vemos allá – señalo el lugar.

-Está bien – asiente Donatello.

-Me estas asustando amor – Michu se agarra bien.

-No te preocupes –suspira – no es grave pero encuentro que deben saberlo –

En cuestión de minutos ya estaban reunidos en dicho lugar, dejando atrás la diversión de aquella enorme pista de hielo. Las caras de los chicos se veían serias y las de ellas preocupadas, no sabían ni tenían la menor idea de lo que ocurriría.

-¿Donatello que pasa? – Michu toma su mano.

-Ya no pongan esa cara y díganos lo que está pasando – Micaela suena impaciente.

Donatello los mira a todos y lanza un fuerte suspiro.

-No estaremos por mucho tiempo de humanos – tuerce un poco la boca – el efecto solo durara hasta mañana a media noche –

Las chicas solo bajaron las miradas pensativas.

-¿Quien dice que los cuentos de hadas no existen? – Michu desvía la mirada.

-Solo faltan las calabazas – Katy mira a Mikey sumamente triste.

-Y nuestros príncipes partirán – Micaela muerde sus labios.

-Y el encanto terminara a media noche – Alex mira a Leonardo a los ojos – y este cuento termina – susurra para sí misma.

-Lo siento chicas – Donatello hablo – no pensé hacerla duradera –

-No importa – Michu se pone de pie.

-Tiene razón – katy habla seria.

-Disfrutemos este tiempo juntos – Micaela se pone de pie igual y miran a Alex.

-No desperdiciemos el tiempo que tenemos fuera – se pone de pie y los mira a todos – humanos o no… siempre estaremos juntos – observa a Leonardo – el amor existe… eso no cambia ni hoy…ni mañana – toma la mejilla de Leonardo - ni a media noche – sonríe triste.

-Gracias chicas – Donatello asiente.

-Bueno ya es tarde – Raphael mira su reloj – será mejor llevarlas a casa –

-Si, y mañana a la feria – Michu dice – nos vamos desde la mañana –

-¡¡SIII!!- Grita katy contenta – mañana nos divertiremos a lo grande –

-Suena genial bebe – Mikey la abraza – ya quiero que sea mañana –

-Yo igual – Raphael mira a Micaela enarcando una ceja – a mi me suena vengadoramente divertido -

-A mi igual – le guiña un ojo – será genial y divertido –

-Entonces no se hable más del asunto – Michu los mira con los ojos emocionada – nos vemos mañana en casa de Alex –

-Ok – asienten todos.

-Vamos a descansar – Raphael abraza a Micaela – han sido muchas emociones por hoy –

-Y golpes también – Donatello soba su cabeza.

-Bueno aquí se rompió una taza – dice Michu.

-Y todos para su casa- termina Raphael abrazando a Micaela.

-Haber yo llevo a las chicas – Michu suelta una gran carcajada – el pobre de Ricardo debe estar aburridísimo –

Katy busca en su bolsa y saca unas llaves.

-Aquí tienes las llaves de tu carro – se las da con un puchero – me divertí un buen manejándolo –

-Pues síguele así corazón – le guiña un ojo – te lo dejo hasta que te aburras –

-Y si no me aburro nunca – dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues no me lo devuelves nunca – dice como si nada.

-¡Gracias! – se abalanza gritando.

-De…nada – dice al borde de la asfixia .

-Bueno – Alex toma su bolso – yo me voy… tengo la moto ¿recuerdan? – los mira - ¿quieren que me lleve a alguien? –

-Yo me los llevo a la guarida – dice katy mostrando las llaves – patrocinada por Michu – la señala.

-OK – Toma de la mano a Micaela – yo me llevo a esta nena a su casa – Michu la jala – pero mañana temprano… ¿ok? –

Todos asienten.

-Despídanse de sus príncipes ladys – Michu agarra a Donatello – de este me despido yo – y le planta un beso que no incomodo para nada a su novio.

Mikey agarra a katy y le da un beso tierno en los labios seguido de un fuerte abrazo.

-Hasta mañana bebe – suspira – no dormiré de la emoción – de pronto pone cara seria – no olvides cerrar bien las puertas y ventanas, el closet y ver bien bajo la cama …¿ok? –

Katherine asiente seria.

-Lo hare bebe – frunce el ceño – nadie me asustara – termina seria.

Raphael los mira negando con la cabeza y suspira largo.

-¿Por qué demonios se despiden si tu katy nos llevaras? – se cruza de brazos – que distraídos son ustedes –

Katy y Mikey se miran y sonríen.

-Entonces en el camino seguimos platicando de cómo protegernos por las noches – Mikey asiente.

-Me dijeron que colgando ajos en las ventanas no entraban los espíritus malignos – cuenta muy seriamente.

-Yo sabía que con un vaso de agua bajo la cama – continua Mikey.

-Este será un largo camino – Raphael suspira resignado.

Los demás los miran sorprendidos, se veían tan graciosos hablando seriamente.

Raphael se acerca a Micaela y le da un beso largo y al separarse sonríe.

-Hasta mañana nena - le guiña el ojo seductoramente.

-Hasta mañana guapo – le guiña el ojo igual.

Leonardo se acerca y abraza a su novia.

-Que descanses y por favor vete con cuidado – la mira seriamente.

-Lo hare Leo no te preocupes – se dan un beso igual y se miran a los ojos.

-Hasta mañana – dicen al mismo tiempo.

Después de tantas despedidas…como dice un dicho "el que mucho se despide pocas ganas tiene de irse" cada uno agarro su rumbo ya predicho, katy llevo a los chicos, Michu a Micaela y Alex se fue a su casa.

Camino a la guarida…

- Como que estas dando un poquito rápido katy - Don dijo un poco nervioso - ¿No crees? -

- Si amor..creo que estas apretando mucho el acelerador – decía Mikey mientras se agarraba al tablero.

- ¿Tú crees amor? - katy le dijo dispuesta bajar un poco la velocidad al verlos un tanto nerviosos – para mi esto es normal…pero si prefieres… -

- Ay por favor…¿a esto llamas velocidad?- dijo Raphael Burlándose...pero vio los ojos de sus hermanos – no me digan… que tienen…miedo -

-¿Velocidad? – mira a Raphael por el retrovisor - ahora veras lo que es verdadera velocidad- señalo katy con una sonrisa desafiante –

katy acelero a más no poder pisando hasta fondo el acelerador...adelantando a todo auto que se venía por delante..Los chicos aterrados apenas se podían aferrar a sus asientos asustados y nerviosos.

- Ya ves lo que conseguiste - le dijo Leo a rafa molesto y asustado - ¿querías velocidad? – se agarra de donde puede – pues ya la tienes.

- Ya que ni modo que...¡¡cuidado!! – grita y se tapo los ojos cuando katy evito un camión – Ok…ok…ya ya...sabe andar rápido... – limpia una gota de sudor – y tu novia maneja la moto igual de loca que esta – mira a Leonardo.

-¿Me acabas de llamar loca? – katy observa a Raphael con ojos de furia -¿qué dijiste? – aprieta el volante con las manos.

-Dije…dije que… - pone cara nerviosa – que..que… ayúdame Leo – susurra pidiendo auxilio ante tal amenazante furia.

-Lo que quiere decir Raphael es… - calla al ver ahora la mirada puesta en el – que la chica del clima está loca – dice de pronto – pronostico lluvia y todo lo contrario hizo mucho calor – sonríe inocentemente.

La cara de la chica se relajo rápidamente y se torno dulce y serena, algo que hizo que los chicos respiraran aliviados.

-No hay que hacer caso a los de los pronósticos - comenta seria – mi mama me decía que… - siguió hablando del tema todo el resto del camino.

-Bien hecho Leo – le reprocha Raphael.

-¿Preferías la velocidad? – lo miro serio.

Tiempo después en la guarida…

-Que día tan emocionante – Donatello se deja caer en el sofá cansado.

-Tan agotador – Raphael cae al lado de él.

-Tan fascinante – Mikey se les une.

-Tan nuevo – Leonardo los mira sonriendo – pero ya es hora de dormir –

-Ni de humano se te quita lo mandón – Raphael sonríe – pero solo por esta vez te doy la razón – bosteza – me muero de sueño – se pone de pie – buenas noches chicos – se despide y se dirige a su habitación.

Todos se dan las buenas noches y cada uno se dirige a su cuarto a recobrar energías para mañana. Parte de la noche transcurrió normalmente cuando de madrugada una ventana es abierta…

A la mañana siguiente…

Ya todos estaban listos en casa de Alex, ahora lucían ropa cómoda y algo deportiva, el destino el parque de diversiones.

-¿Por qué te nos adelantaste intrépido? – Raphael le da una palmada a Leonardo.

-Casi acabo de llegar – responde como si nada.

-Si lo supuse – Raphael se cruza de brazos – cuando al levantarnos no estabas –

-Solo quería adelantarme para ayudar a Alex a preparar el desayuno – da media sonrisa.

-¡Desayuno! – Mikey entra corriendo a la cocina - ¡tengo hambre! –

Alex se hace a un lado saliendo de la cocina permitiendo que el torrente llamado Mikey entre como bólido a la cocina.

-El desayuno está listo – sale con una sonrisa.

-Ya vamos – Leonardo le corresponde sonriendo.

Tiempo después…

-No puedo creer todo lo que comiste – Raphael bajaba del auto - ¿Cómo demonios te cabe eso en ese cuerpo? –

-Es que estoy en pleno desarrollo – se estira un poco.

-Así es – katy se suma al tema – está comprobado que a la edad de adolescencia es cuando terminamos de desarrollar todo nuestro cuerpo –

-Es una lástima que Mikey solo desarrolle su cuerpo y no la mente – se burla un poco.

-Ya tengo las entradas – Michu llega con Micaela rápidamente.

-Tan pronto – Donatello las mira sorprendido – ustedes si que son rápidas –

Todos se preparan para la diversión de ese día, no tardaron mucho en entrar…observaban aquel nuevo y gran lugar, ellos si habían estado en ese lugar quizás en una batalla anterior con los ninjas del pie, pero ahora todo era distinto, ahora irían a disfrutar del momento y que mejor que al lado de sus novias.

-Son muchos juegos – Mikey los mira con asombro.

-Pero mira nada mas el tamaño de esa montaña rusa – katy la mira con emoción - ¡quiero subir! –

-Pero miren allá – Raphael señala una enorme casa – es la casa de terror – mira a Micaela.

-¿Y si entramos primero ahí? –enarca la ceja.

-Primero la montaña rusa – Mikey lo mira.

-Y si mejor…¿Por qué no empezamos con algo mas calmado? – Alex los mira.

-¡¡NO!! – gritan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-OK – Leonardo pone un poco de orden – primero la montaña rusa – mira a Raphael – después la casa de terror –

-Ya que – Raphael abraza a Micaela – ven amor mientras estos se suben vamos a ver que mas hay –

-Se ven mangos – Michu los agarra del brazo – todos subiremos –

-¿Todos? – Micaela y Donatello dicen al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué paso amor? – Michu se acerca a Donatello – no se me raje en estos momentos –

-Es…es que… - se rasca la cabeza – no me gusta tanto la velocidad –

-Pues que crees amor – señala la taquilla – Mikey y katy ya están comprando los boletos – lo agarra de la mano y se lo lleva casia a rastras – anda será divertido –

-Si tú lo dices – baja la mirada derrotado.

Ya estaban en la fila de aquella atracción cuando les toco turno de subir, cada uno con su pareja se subió al vagón que les tocaba.

-Ese chico te vio muy feo – Mikey mira a katy – nada mas deja que bajemos y ya verá –

Katy suspira resignada, Alex escucho y mira a Leo, el solo asiente serio.

-Esta me la pagas caro Mikey – Raphael se pone nervioso y agarra a Micaela de la mano.

-Michu… - Donatello la mira con reproche.

-No pasa nada – ríe – solo sientes que vuelas en el aire –

-¿Nerviosa? – Leo le pregunta a su novia.

-Para nada – suspira – adoro estos juegos –

El vagón dio un ligero estirón dando a comenzar su trajecito.

-¡Aquí vamos! – grita Mikey con las manos en alto.

Al principio la subida era lenta y traumatizante para algunos, Raphael mira con horror la altura que están tomando al llegar a la punta más alta…

-Esto no me gusta nada – dice con miedo.

-A mi tampoco – Donatello se agarra de Michu.

-Aquí viene lo bueno – Alex se ve emocionada.

-¡ABAJO! – grita Mikey con las manos en alto.

-¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAA!!!! – gritan al estar bajando cuesta abajo en aquella empinada montaña.

-¡¡Ampáranos señor!! – grita Raphael al borde del colapso - ¡me lleva…! – grita dando un giro.

Cada vuelta rápida y más cuando llegaban al punto de quedar de cabeza los hacia gritar, en una vuelta por fin Mikey sintió el miedo y el vértigo apoderarse un poco de el.

-¡HAAAAA! – Grita abrazando a su novia.

A Raphael cae una gota de algo húmedo a su rostro.

-Con un demonio – un giro lo hace callar – cierra… la maldita boca Mikey – de nuevo calla sofocado al quedar de cabeza -¡¡me llenas de baba!! – grita con apresuro.

-¡¡Mi estomago!! – Grita Mikey.

-¡¡NOOOOOOO!! – grita Raphael aterrado - ¡¡no vayas a vomitar!! –

-¡¡Moriré siendo virgen!! – grita Donatello de pronto.

Minutos de tortura para ciertos pasajeros el carrito se detiene de pronto un despeinado y algo babeado Raphael baja del carro con cara de muerte.

-¿Qué te paso Raphael? – Mikey lo mira angustiado.

-Nada – dice con los dientes apretados – solo me despeine un poco –

Donatello se baja tembloroso agarrado de Michu.

-Pareces viejito – Raphael se burla de su hermano.

-No es gracioso – los mira con reproche – creí que moriría –

-Si, te escuchamos – Micaela ríe – pero eso es culpa de Michu –

-¿Qué es culpa mía? – la mira enarcando una ceja.

-Que muriera siendo virgen – suelta una carcajada.

-Y… ejem…¿tu no morirías igual? – da media sonrisa mirándola de soslayo – y… ¿Raphael no lo haría igual? – Micaela deja de reír.

-Pues si – baja la mirada apenada –además… ¿Qué tiene de malo? – señala a Mikey y katy – ellos igual –

-Pues si obvio – katy se cruza de brazos -¿no tiene nada de malo ser vírgenes? – mira a Mikey - ¿no es así bebe? –

-Claro – toma de la mano a Katy – supongo que todos los somos – suelta una carcajada – y todos íbamos a morir igual – voltea y mira a Leonardo y Alex - ¿ustedes que opinan? –

-Y…¿si ya entramos a la casa de terror? – Leonardo mira hacia aquel lugar.

-Leo tiene razón – Alex mira a todas direcciones – debemos aprovechar el día…¿no creen?-

Los demás los observaban nerviosos y Raphael se cruza de brazos.

-Mikey les pregunto que opinaban – enarca una ceja.

-¡Nada! – dicen al mismo tiempo nerviosos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	19. Locuras

Hola a todos :P

Aca les dejo un capi mas

Gracias a cloeh por sus aportaciones a este fic

Espero y sea de su agrado

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

Mil gracias por sus preciados review

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Leo? – Raphael lo toma del brazo y lo jala aparte de las chicas - ¿Por qué no contestas? – lo mira expectativo.

Leonardo se pone un tanto más nervioso de lo que estaba.

-¿Tu y Alex? – Donatello lo mira sorprendido.

-No…si… digo – se rasca la cabeza -¿es necesario hablar de esto? – dijo en tono aun más nervioso.

-No lo puedo creer – Raphael dijo burlándose - ¿estás nervioso?... el intrépido y valeroso líder está nervioso porque no puede admitir que paso una noche con su novia –

-¿Leo es verdad eso? – Mikey sonríe divertido.

Leonardo los mira a los tres que no dejan de observarlos y pidiendo con la mirada aquella tan ansiada respuesta. Junta fuerzas y lanza un fuerte y largo suspiro.

-SI – dice al fin – Alex y yo… pues ya saben – baja la mirada algo apenado.

-¡¿Qué?! – dicen al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto al lado de ellos en un grupo femenil…

-Alex… ¿tú y Leo? – Michu la mira expectante.

-Tienes que decirnos la verdad – Katy suena ansiosa.

-¿Cómo fue? – Micaela emocionada.

Alex las observa nerviosa, una gota de sudor sale de su rostro mientras las miradas seguían en ella.

-OK – dijo al fin – Leo y yo ya lo hicimos… ¿contentas? –arquea una ceja.

-¡HAAAAA! – gritan emocionadas y abrazan a la chica en cuestión.

-¿Como fue? – pregunta Micaela al separarse de ella.

Es Tan Mágico

Como Todo Paso

En Nuestro Amor

Nuestro Dulce Amor

-¿Cómo fue? – pregunta Raphael a Leonardo.

Es Tan Facil Que

Ya Nada Me Sorprende

En Nuestro Amor

Increíble Amor

-Fue hermoso y mágico – contestan al mismo tiempo.

Todo Fue Como

En Un Sueño

En Nuestro Amor

Todo Va Sucediendo

Ambos aunque separados se miran y las miradas lo dicen todo.

Es Así, Así Es

Y No Hay Nada Que Hacerle

Es Así, Así Es

Es Así Como Sucede

Este Amor

-Que les puedo decir – suspira – solo se dio –Leonardo sonríe.

Es Tan Sencillo Que

No Se Cómo Explicar

Nuestro Amor

Nuestro Dulce Amor

-Siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera con la persona que amara – Alex suspira feliz – y así fue –

-¿Te dolió? –

-¡Katy! – se sorprende - ¿Qué preguntas haces? –

-Tienes que contarnos todo – Michu la mira seria.

-Todo de todo – Micaela a confirma seria.

-Está bien… después hablaremos entre chicas – sonríe – ahora a lo que venimos a divertirnos –

-Eso sí – Michu mira hacia el otro lado – pero aquellos siguen en lo suyo -

Mientras tanto…

-¡no puedo creer que no nos contaras eso antes! – Raphael desvía la mirada molesto.

-No les conté por que se supone que esas cosas son privadas – hace señal de comillas con los dedos.

-Leo tiene razón Raphael – Donatello le da una palmada en su hombro – creo que esas cosas son privadas –

-Pero encuentro conveniente que por ser el hermano mayor – Mikey pone cara intelectual – debe decirnos y aconsejarnos – afirma serio.

-OK – suspira – después hablamos de eso… ¿está bien? –

-¡Hey vírgenes y no tan virgen! – les grita Michu – ya es hora de seguir el relajo – les hace una seña y ellos se acercan a ellas.

Mikey se acerca a katy y la abraza, al igual que los demás, Leonardo agarra a Alex por la cintura y le sonríe.

-Creo que está mal ubicado el nombre de esta atracción – Mikey la mira pensativo.

-¿Y cómo se debería llamar? –

-Pues veras bebe… - pone una mano en la barbilla – debido a que gracias a ella salen los sentimientos y verdades a flote… defería llamarse la montaña de la verdad –

-Concuerdo con eso – Raphael mira divertido a la pareja en cuestión – solo así nos dimos cuenta de ciertas cosas –

-Bueno – Alex habla seria - ¿nos vamos a pasar todo este rato hablando de lo mismo? – Mira a Leonardo y le da un beso en la boca – sigamos divirtiéndonos - sonríe y alza la mano - ¡a la casa de terror! – grita emocionada.

-¡Pa eso me gustabas! – grita igual Michu – vámonos a la casa de la espantadera – agarra Donatello y lo jala divertida.

Todos caminaban rumbo al lugar…

-¿Trajiste las armas? – Raphael mira maliciosamente a su novia.

-Todo lo acordado – le devuelve la misma mirada.

Ya estando formados los siguientes eran los chicos en entrar, Mikey pasa saliva al ver el titulo de aquella mencionada casa. "zona de pesadillas"

-Que…que lindo nombre… - agarra a Katy de la mano.

-SI – pasa saliva – encantador titulo – katy lo agarra igual.

-Bienvenidos a la zona de muerte – habla un sujeto vestido de negro y con la cara pálida – entraran bajo su propio riesgo – hace voz malvada – dentro de esta casa están sus mas peores y temidas pesadillas… en cada habitación o pasillo que logren pasar habrá de todo lo mas maldito que puedan pensar – sonríe mostrando unos enormes colmillos – entraran de cuatro personas…¡ustedes! – grita señalando a las parejas de Raphael y Mikey –serán los primeros – se hace a un lado para que pasen – bienvenidos… sangre fresca – suelta una carcajada aterradora.

Los cuatro entran, los primeros eran Mikey y Katy… Raphael y Micaela tras ellos, al entrar al primer cuarto pudieron ver una cama llena de sangre y un ropero entre abierto siguieron caminando para llegar al otro extremo donde había una puerta para salir.

-Esta tranquilidad no me gusta nada – Mikey agarra mas a Katy.

-No empieces – Raphael habla mientras mira a su alrededor – sabes perfectamente que no entraste aquí a que te hicieran reír –

-Ya lo se pero… HAAAAAAAAA¡¡ - se escucha el grito de todos cuando de aquel ropero sale un zombi con viseras entre las manos y escurriendo sangre.

-¡¡Corran!! – grita Raphael empujándolos para que apuraran a la siguiente puerta.

-¡¿Qué rayos era eso?! – dice Micaela asustada.

-No lo sé pero saliendo de aquí iré a quejarme – dice algo adolorido.

-¿Qué te paso… te pegaste? – dice Mikey deteniéndose un poco.

-No… es que ese estúpido actor me mordió de verdad – se soba la mano – me mordió el muy … - se queja un poco – pero ya lo arreglare a la salida –

El siguiente cuarto había costales amarrados en el techo los cuales colgaban de un lado a otro impidiéndoles ver mas allá, de esas enormes bolsas escurría sangre y se veía que sobresalían manos y pies… humanos.

-¿Qué es esto? – katy mira con horror los costales.

-No quiero saber qué es lo que está adentro – Mikey pasa saliva – si no… lo que los metió ahí – agarra a katy de la mano y comienzan a caminar haciendo con la mano a un lado los costales.

-¿Te sientes bien amor? – Micaela agarra a Raphael que parece mareado.

-¿Qué pasa? – se detiene Mikey.

-Creo que Raphael… - se caya al ver un bulto a lo lejos frente a ellos tras los costales.

SIUUMMMMM… se escucha un ruido de una sierra seguida de una risa malévola.

-HAAAAAAAAA – gritan las chicas corriendo separándose de los chicos.

-¡No se separen! – grita Mikey corriendo tras ellas.

-¡Espera… Mikey..!- Raphael estaba a punto de caer.

Mikey corre y lo sostiene y se lo lleva apoyado en el hacia la otra habitación, al entrar cierran la puerta antes que el sujeto los alcanzaran, Mikey recuesta a Raphael en el piso ya que se veía mal.

-¡Raphael! – corre Micaela y lo levanta sentándolo - ¿estás bien amor? – toma el rostro con ambas manos – estas ardiendo en fiebre – voltea a ver a Mikey – tenemos que sacarlo de aquí… realmente se ve muy mal –

-Estoy…estoy…bien… - logra susurrar con esfuerzo.

-No, no lo estas Raphael - Micaela al borde de las lagrimas observa como Raphael empieza a convulsionarse.

-Mi…key… - trata de hablar – her…mani…to… corre – el rostro se le empezó a desfigurar del dolor y de pronto se abalanzo al cuello de su novia mordiéndola.

-¡¡Micaela!! – katy grita con horror al ver salir algo rojo del cuello de la chica.

-¡¡La mato!! – grita Mikey aterrado al ver la sangre.

Raphael hace a un lado su novia muerta y se pone de pie con trabajo… Mikey y Katy retroceden despacio al ver con todo terror y horror que Raphael ya no era su hermano…ahora era un… -

-¡¡¡ZOMBIE!!! – gritaron los dos asustados chicos tratan de correr pero se equivocan de puerta y esta no abre, hacen a un lado a un Raphael lento en movimientos y corran hacia la otra puerta pero katy es detenida de un pie, con temor mira hacia abajo y ve a Micaela que la sostiene del pie, algo rojo salía de su boca y extraños rugidos salían de ella.

-¡¡ES UNA ZOMBIE!! – grita terrada y logra zafarse mientras Mikey derriba la otra puerta.

Micaela levanta la cara y algo rojo se ve en su boca.

-¡¡SANGRE!! – grita asustada pero ve algo rojo en su pie - ¡¡ME MORDIO!! –

-¡¡BEBE!! – grita Mikey asustado – tenemos que salir de aquí – al salir de la habitación un nuevo zombi sale a su paso.

-¡Aléjate de mi bebe! – Mikey lo tumba de una patada.

Tras de ellos salen más amenazantes zombiez, Katy haciendo uso de sus habilidades de artes marciales logra derribar a tan amenazante ataque, Mikey hizo lo mismo… minutos después ya con varios actores…"zombiez" derrotados logran llegar al punto de salida.

-¡Por fin salimos! – Mikey corre hacia el encargado de la salida y lo toma desesperado por el cuello - ¡¡mordió a mi hermano…mato a su novia… su novia se arrastro… mordió a mi bebe…!! – lo alza un poco desesperado -¡¡no se quede ahí parado haga algo!! –

-¿De que hablas chico? - el encargado no entendía.

-¡¡Entienda!! – grita desesperado - ¡Adentro hay zombiez de verdad! –

Mikey logra voltear un poco y mira con terror como dos figuras juntas salen de aquella ultima puerta se trataban de…

-¿Raphael? – dice aun con el guardia levantado.

Raphael y Micaela salen sonriendo y con unas cosas en la mano, se detienen al lado de katy.

-Toma – ella por inercia toma lo que le dan – está muy rica la salsa de tomate -

Micaela observa con agrado la cara de katy asustada, sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Katy – señala el pie lleno de supuesta sangre – debes limpiar eso rápidamente… la salsa de tomate no es fácil de quitar –

Raphael camina hacia Mikey y con un dedo cierra la boca del aludido chico ya que la tenía abierta de la impresión.

-Por cierto Mikey – sonríe con burla – quedamos a mano por lo del cine –

Raphael y Micaela se abrazan y se van riendo en busca de los demás, Mikey baja al guardia aun con cara de sorpresa y mira a katy al tener la mirada conectada ambos chicos fruncen el ceño y ambos asienten serios.

Minutos después… y luego de muchas disculpas hacia algunos actores golpeados, la siguiente atracción debía seguir.

-¿No crees que se te paso la mano? – Leonardo miraba con reproche.

-No, se lo merecía por lo del cine –

-Aun así creo que estaba muy asustado – suspira – pobrecito… debiste verle la cara –

-Está bien…está bien – lo mira lago molesto – Leo conciencia – suspira – le invitare un helado para fumar la pipa de la paz…¿contento? –

-La verdad si – sonríe – ya comienzas a ablandarte – un leve gruñidito sale de su hermano.

El siguiente juego era como una mini montaña, más tranquila pero igual divertida.

-Dame la mano – Leonardo le ayuda a su novia a subir.

-¿Te ayudo linda? – un acomodador del juego ofrece a katy.

-Yo le ayudo a "mi novia" – Mikey le quita la mano y lo mira feo.

-Mikey siéntate por favor – katy suspira y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tras de ellos…

-Leo –

-Ya lo se amor – niega con la cabeza y deja salir un suspiro – hablare con él en cuanto bajemos.

-Michu amor…¿no podríamos subir a un juego mas tranquilo? – Donatello aun nervioso.

-¿A caso no te parece emocionante? – se abraza de el - ¡La vida es pura emoción! –

Donatello baja la mirada derrotado.

Después de varias piruetas del juego…

-Mikey… ¿ me acompañas al baño? –

-Claro hermanote – le da un beso en la mejilla a su novia – ahora vuelvo… es que aun no sabe ir al baño solo – lo señala divertido.

En el baño de hombres…

-Mikey ahora que estamos solos hay algo que quiero decirte - lo mira seriamente.

Dos muchachos que estaban en el baño los miran raro y mientras lavan sus manos.

-Leo – Mikey lo mira serio – creo que no es hora de que me declares tu amor – dice seriamente.

-Mikey por favor – soba sus sienes – no empieces… es algo importante –

Los chicos ahora secan sus manos y se marchan murmurando bajo.

-Vez lo que ocasionaste – Leonardo lanza un suspiro - debes de tomarte algunas cosas en serio y no jugar –

-Vamos Leo – le da una palmada – ya sabes que soy muy divertido y juguetón – sonríe ampliamente – yo soy así –

-Pero estas alejando lo que más quieres – enarca una ceja.

Mikey que lavaba sus manos levanta la mirada seria y un tanto alarmada.

-Katy… - murmuro.

-Exacto – Leonardo pone una mano en su hombro – deja de dar esas escenas de celos…Mikey no van contigo –suspira – y creo que a ella no le agradan-

Mikey baja la mirada pensativo.

-Se que la quieres mucho… -

-La amo –

-Por eso mismo – lo gira para que lo vea a los ojos – tienes que demostrar mas madurez y sensatez y quizás demostrarle que has cambiado y que ella sienta con hechos… no palabras, que has cambiado y que la sigues amando más que nunca – sonríe un poco -¿entiendes? –

Mikey de primero tiene la vista perdida en un pensamiento, quizás una idea, repentinamente se le ilumina el rostro.

-Tienes razón Leo – lo abraza – gracias hermanito por la ayuda y consejos –

-Está bien Mikey – soba su cabeza en forma cariñosa – para eso estamos los hermanos mayores -

Al salir del baño pasa su brazo por los hombros y salen riendo como si nada, pero para sorpresa de ellos un guardia de seguridad estaba esperándolos.

-¿Ustedes son los enamorados del baño? –

Leonardo mira a Mikey algo molesto.

-¿Vez lo que ocasionas? –

-Tú tienes la culpa por no decirme que me querías a tiempo – desvía la mirada divertido-

-¡Mikey! – alza un poco el tono de voz al ver la mirada del guardia.

Momentos después de que Raphael y Donatello fueron a aclarar que ellos eran hermanos y no nada más.

-Y…¿Ahora donde está Mikey? – Katy lo busca - ¿lo has visto Alex? –

-No – niega con la cabeza – hace unos minutos estaba aquí – busca con la mirada cuando por lo alto mira un pequeño puntito – ese…¿ese de ahí no es Mikey? –

Todos posan su mirada hacia arriba.

-¡¡MIKEY!! – gritan todos al verlo arriba del tan traumante bonji.

-¡¡BEBE!! – grita katy al verlo tan alto.

-¿Ahora que va hará? – Raphael se cruza de brazos.

-Creo tener una leve idea – Leonardo sonríe y mira a su novia, ella entiende.

-Ven Katy – la toma por los hombros y la acerca –creo que debes ver esto.

Katy tiene la mirada clavada cuando Mikey se escucha por el altavoz del lugar.

-Katy…bebe… ¿si me escuchas? – grita haciendo que todo mundo conteste un si, antes de que quedaran sordos - ¿si? –

-¡¡SIIIII!! –

-OK…ok… bebe… esto es para ti y por ti…porque te amo y perdóname si te falle alguna vez -

-Te he buscado tanto, y hoy que te he encontrado  
sé que no hay nadie más,  
nunca he sido un santo, debo confesarlo ya,  
con honestidad, fueron tantas horas  
tan solo y triste hasta que te vi  
tú llenas mi vida,  
tú llenas mi alma  
por eso siempre quédate aquí,  
solo déjate amar.

Mikey cantaba esa canción que le dedicaba a su novia.

-Un océano entero no me ha impedido llegar  
hasta donde estas,  
todo lo que hago te lo quiero entregar  
y cada día mas,  
fueron tantas horas, tan solo y triste,  
hasta que te vi,

Los demás abrazaban a sus novias… una linda canción para enamorados…Katy solo lo observaba feliz y enamorada…

-Tú llenas mi vida,  
tú llenas mi alma  
por eso siempre quédate aquí,  
Ámame y déjate amar,  
puedes en mi confiar,  
dime que estas sintiéndome  
y puedes al fin verte en mí, verme en ti.

-¡Te amo Mikey! – grita Katy con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de felicidad.

-Tú llenas mi vida,  
tú llenas mi alma  
por eso siempre déjate amar,  
porque no puedo si te vas,  
respirar, dime que estas sintiéndome,  
déjate amar, que no ves  
que este amor es mi luz.  
Te he buscado tanto  
y hoy que te he encontrado  
sé que no hay nadie más.

Al terminar aquella canción que por cierto no canto tan mal.

-¡TE AMO BEBE! – grita antes de caer al bacio.

Todos sonreían ante tal acto de locura de amor que hizo su hermano.

-Que romántico…¿no crees amor? – Michu se recarga a Donatello.

-Y mareante... – tapa su boca con las manos – baño – murmuro con apresuro.

-¡Amor! – grita Michu mientras corren al baño.

Un teléfono celular suena…

-¿Bueno? – contesta Alex - ¿Qué ocurre?...Alberto – dice con desgano -¿responsable?... tu ni siquiera sabes el origen de esa palabra -

Leonardo mira como su novia cambia su rostro al contestar aquella llamada.

-Ahora vuelvo – dice a Leo mientras sale hacia otro lado hablando - ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?... – Leo va tras ella tratando de averiguar aquello que esconde.

Mikey baja y lo desatan de los pies y katy corre hacia él y lo abraza y da un fuerte beso.

-Que bello regalo bebe – lo mira a los ojos.

-Es porque te amo y no quiero perderte nunca mas –

-Gracias bebe – suspira – nunca me perderás –

-Oigan tortolos – Raphael llega hacia ellos - ¿quieren un helado en lo que llegan los demás? –

-Si, creo que se lo merecen – Micaela les dice igual – sentimos si se nos paso la mano en la broma –

-Vamos por un helado y será como nuestra firma de paz…¿ok? –

Mikey y katy se miran y sonríen…

-OK – dicen al mismo tiempo.

Tiempo después en los helados…

Raphael llevaba el helado de Mikey y Katy, pero Micaela logra echarles pimienta en otro intento de aquella guerra declarada de bromas.

-Aquí tienes – se lo da a Mikey – ten Katy este es el tuyo – ella lo toma con agrado.

-¡De chocolate! – lo mira emocionado - ¡que rico! –

-Espero y lo disfruten – Raphael y Micaela sonríen divertidos.

-Iugggg… hace cara de desagrado - ¿Qué es esto? –

Raphael y Micaela rieron más fuerte.

-Inocentes palomitas que se dejan engañar… dos son mejor que… - dejan de reir al ver que Katy escupió el helado que tenía en su boca.

-¿Qué pasa Katy? – pregunta asustada Micaela al ver que ella se toma el cuello y no puede respirar.

-¡¡Pimienta!! – Mikey grita - ¿era pimienta lo que echaron? –

Ellos asienten asustados.

-¡¡Ella es alérgica a la pimienta!! –

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las dos canciones utilizadas en este fic son:

Nuestro amor RBD

Solo déjate amar KALIMBA..


	20. Amigas

Hola a todos :P

Acá les dejo un nuevo capi

Esta algo cortito u.u

Pero de corazón

Miles de gracias por sus reviews y a todos que siguen está loca historia mía

De verdad gracias

Ya pronto el final….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡¿Queee?! – dijeron al unisonó -...no… no sabíamos - Raphael y Micaela dicen serios y a la vez asustados.

Katy hace alusión que no puede respirar, se toma de Mikey quien miraba preocupado, todo daba a indicar que Katy no resistiría mucho asi.

-¡Vayan a buscar a alguien rápido! - Mikey los mira casi rogando con el rostro alterado -¡bebe por favor respira…tranquilízate!-

Katy ya no puede más y cae de rodillas… Mikey la sostiene sumamente preocupado.

- ¡Apresúrate Raphael! - les grita Mikey suplicando.

-¡Voy a buscar a Don! – Pone cara de asustado - ¡estaba por acá! - grito Raphael antes de correr.

- ¡Yo a un guardia! - corrió Micaela para otro lado.

Cuando se perdieron de vista, katy se sentó como si nada acomodándose el pelo, y ambos chocaron las manos.

- Excelente actuación bebe - Mikey la besa - así aprenderán a no hacernos más bromas-

- Para que vean lo que es asustarse de verdad... ¿viste sus caras? – suelta una risa divertida – solo espero y traigan cambio de pantalones - ambos comienzan a reír.

- Somos los genios de las bromas - dice Mikey levantando a su novia.

- Lo que no me gustaría ver...es la cara de esos dos cuando vuelvan –

-Y yo sentir sus puños – Mikey soba su golpeada cabeza.

- Vamos por un helado real - dice Mikey, su novia asiente y se van a otro lado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Poco tiempo después llegaba Raphael que literalmente a rastras llevaba a un aludido Donatello, tras de ellos Michu quien seguía al secuestrado de su novio, por otro lado llega Micaela con un guardia de seguida y un paramédico del lugar.

-¡Rápido Donatello! – Lo jala aun mas -¡se muere! –

-¡Quien! – dice desconcertado.

- Aquí es...- ambos indicaron un sitio vacio - ¿dónde demonios...? – Micaela y Raphael lucen desconcertados.

Las miradas caen sobre ellos esperando una respuesta lógica a semejante alboroto armado.

-Chicos no estamos para juegos ¿saben? - lo miro molesto Don - vamos Michu – la toma de la mano - es increíble que hayan utilizado algo así para una broma – mira feo a la pareja.

-Pero...pero...- rasca su cabeza confundido.

- Señorita si no estuviera tan apurado...la habría echado de esta feria...- decía indignado el guardia mientras se marchaba.

-Pero…se estaba ahogando… -

La pareja se miro sin entender nada...dos celulares sonaron...ambos contestan al mismo tiempo.

- ¿si?-

-Como pueden utilizar a la gente para eso...que vergüenza - se escucho del celular de katy.

- Aprendan a hacer bromas...simples novatos - se escucharon reis antes de cortar la comunicación Mikey.

-¡¡Ahhh noooo lo mato!! - dijo rafa muy molesto chocando los puños.

- Y yo a ella - Micaela a la vez.

En otra parte…

-¿Alex? – Leonardo se aproxima a ella - ¿Quién te llamo? –

Ella se gira hacia Leonardo con una sonrisa.

-Nadie importante…asuntos de la oficina – se acerca a él y lo toma de la mano - ¿Dónde están los demás? – mira alrededor.

-¿No confías en mi? –

-¿A que te refieres Leo? –

-Sabes a lo que me refiero – la mira serio - ¿Qué ocultas? -

-Yo no te oculto nada malo Leo – habla calmada – es solo que hay temas en los que no quiero hablar -

-¡Leo! – grita Donatello – ¿Qué hacen acá? –

-Michu – Alex se dirige a ella – ¿Qué mas ideas tienes en mente? –

-Pues…. – lo piensa un poco - ¿Qué hora es? –

Donatello mira su reloj.

-Las tres de la tarde – Silva – es tardísimo – mira alrededor – lo raro es que no esté pidiendo su comida ya Mikey -

Tres segundos después…

-¡Me muero de hambre! – llega Mikey con katy de la mano.

-Lo suponía – Donatello suspira resignado.

-¡Ahí están! – Raphael y Micaela se apresuran a llegar mientras Mikey se esconde tras Leo y Katy tras Alex.

-¿Qué sucede Mikey? – Leo trata de ver a su hermano – quédate quieto y dime… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –

-Yo te diré lo que hizo – Raphael se para frente a el – este gusano traicionero – lo apunta con enfado – me acaba de dar un susto de muerte –

-Pero no olvides a su leal escudera – Micaela ahora está frente a Alex.

Katy se asoma de ladito y le saca la lengua.

-Ustedes empezaron – Mikey se defiende tras su hermano.

-Tiene razón… ustedes nos asustaron muy feo en la casa de terror – esta vez Katy fue la que hablo.

-Un minuto de calma – hablo Donatello – y si nos cuentan lo sucedido en lo que comemos – se soba el estomago – hasta a mí ya me dio hambre –

Katy y Mikey salen de su escondite.

-Tregua de comida ¿si? – mira a Raphael y a su novia.

Raphael enarca una ceja, una hora después después…

-No puedo creer todo lo que hicieron – Michu se limpia la boca con una servilleta – si que resultaron buenos actores –

-Pero ya den por terminada esa pequeña guerra – Donatello da un sorbo a su bebida – que quede en empate –

-Pero no sería justo – Mikey acaba su ultimo pedazo de pizza – nuestra broma fue la mejor –

-Mi bebe tiene toda la razón – Katy los mira a todos – creo que nosotros ganamos –

-Donatello tiene razón – Leonardo se pone de pie – solo nos queda este día para desaprovecharlo en bromas –

-Leo tiene razón – Alex se pone de pie igual – escuchen voy a pagar la cuenta… mientras tanto pónganse de acuerdo para lo que sigue – toma su bolso – ahora regreso –

Los demás la siguieron con la mirada.

-Es mi imaginación… o estuvo muy callada en la comida – Michu enarca una ceja.

-No es tu imaginación – Leonardo suspira – desde que recibió una llamada esta así –

-Pero ¿Quién la llama? – Katy suena curiosa.

-Algún novio escondido – Raphael lo dice en tono de molestia para Leonardo.

-Raphael no comiences – Leonardo le dice en tono de advertencia.

-Y si es un admirador secreto –

-Mikey – Leo.

-¿Y si es un extorsionador? –

-Micaela – Leo.

-¿Qué tal si cambiamos de tema? – dice de pronto la misma Alex.

Los demás se sorprendieron ya que estaba tras de ellos.

-Dejen de decir tanta tontería – luce un poco molesta – les diré quien me llamo… pero ya dejaran de preguntar – lanza un suspiro – me llamo un fantasma del mas allá…– pone voz fantasmal.

-Alex… -

-No digas nada Michu – soba sus sienes – dejen de hacer tanta absurda conjetura y sigamos divirtiéndonos –

-Pero es que… -

-Leo…no hablemos de cosas sin importancia – sonríe – mejor lo que sigue -

-¿Pero qué hacemos ahora? – Micaela se pone de pie.

-Pues tengo una leve idea – Alex los mira entrecerrando los ojos.

Tiempo después…

-¿Estás segura de esto? – Michu suena nerviosa.

Juntas Fiel,  
Como Un Viento Despiadado Que No Puedes Atrapar  
Enamorándote A Ti

-Vamos Michu – sube el cierre del traje - ¿no te gustan las cosas locas? – sonríe.

Que Estas,  
Como Un Loco Desquiciado Al Ritmo De Nuestra Amistad  
Aquí No Puedes Entrar

-Esto será muy divertido – Katy suena emocionada – juntas será más divertido -

En Un Mismo Juramento  
Va Sellada Nuestra Forma De Amar

-No se si lo han notado – Micaela se abrocha el traje – pero desde que estamos juntas… nada nos detiene -

Amigas Dueñas Del Mundo  
Vamos Siempre Hasta El Fin  
Seduciendo A La Vida

Amigas Princesas De Un Cuento  
Que No Tiene Fin  
Algunas Veces Celosas  
Pero Siempre Amigas

-Si – Alex las junta – ustedes son más que migas para mi -

No Es Casual  
Pero Pocas Pertenecen A Este Circulo Especial

En Un Pacto Que Sin

-Prometamos siempre estar juntas – Katy las abraza igual.

Dudar  
Damos Todo Por Aquella Que Se Encuentra En Desamor  
Somos Una Misma

-Siempre amigas las cuatro – Michu se une mas al abrazo.

En Un Mismo Juramento  
Va Sellada Nuestra Forma De Amar

-Cuatro frente al mundo – Micaela sonríe – siempre amigas…en las buenas y en las malas -

Amigas Dueñas Del Mundo  
Vamos Siempre Hasta El Fin  
Seduciendo A La Vida

Amigas Princesas De Un Cuento  
Que No Tiene Fin  
Algunas Veces Celosas  
Pero Siempre Amigas

En Un Mismo Juramento  
Va Sellada Nuestra Forma De Amar

Las chicas se separan y terminan de ponerse sus trajes especiales para lo siguiente que viene.

Amigas Dueñas Del Mundo  
Vamos Siempre Hasta El Fin  
Seduciendo A La Vida

Amigas Princesas De Un Cuento  
Que No Tiene Fin  
Algunas Veces Celosas

las cuatro salen de aquellos vestidores, los chicos las observan asombrados, todas llevaban un traje ajustado y un casco en la mano, los miran sonriendo y luego se juntan en un circulo ambas ponen una mano en el centro y las juntan ambas se miran y asienten.

-Una carrera de autos no suena nada mal – Katy se ve emocionada.

-A mi me da cosa – Michu.

-Pero… ¿seguro saben manejar? – Micaela nerviosa.

-No se preocupen…yo me encargo de que nada salga mal… nada -

Alex suena confiada y segura de tener a todas a salvo… ¿será?

Pero Siempre Amigas

::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	21. ¿Responsabilidad?

Hola a todos regrese :P

Lamento la tardanza pero el trabajo a estado muy duro

Ya casi las tres am o.o

Bien espero y les guste este capitulo…

Creo que algunas dudas quedaran aclarado en el siguiente…XD

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Estás seguro que ellas saben lo que hacen? – Raphael se apoya en el barandal de la pista.

-Creo que si – suspira – al menos Alex y Katy si – leo observa como las chicas se ponen de acuerdo.

-Michu se ve nerviosa – Donatello ríe un poco – y eso que estaba emocionada al imaginarse aquí –

-Si – Mikey las apunta – se ven tiernas vestidas así… nunca la había visto con ese traje tan de cerca –

-Mikey tiene razón – Leonardo se endereza un poco para ver los autos – ahora estamos compartiendo de lo que ellas gustan hacer –

-Es una pena que mañana no –

Los chicos miran a Donatello un tanto tristes.

-No pensemos en eso ahora – Leonardo brinca la barda – vallamos con ellas ahora que podemos –

-Leo tiene razón – Mikey se une a su hermano – Tenemos que aprovechar –

-Ok – dice entre cortado por brincar – vayamos a ver a estas niñas jugando a los cochecitos – Raphael dice en tono gracioso.

Donatello se queda parado con la mirada baja y pensativa.

-¿Vienes Don? – lo llama Mikey.

Donatello levanta la mirada repentinamente.

-¿Y si hubiera la posibilidad de quedarnos así? – los mira serio.

Ellos se quedan pasmados ante aquella repentina pregunta.

-Imposible – Leonardo fue el primero en reaccionar – tenemos que proteger esta ciudad y no se olviden del sensei –

-¿Proteger la ciudad? – Raphael lo miro molesto -¿de quién?... el clan del pie a estado fuera de combate en mucho tiempo –

-Raphael tiene razón… además si estamos así es para protegerlas a ellas –

-Pero te olvidas de algo Mikey – Leonardo levanto la mirada hacia las chicas que reían mientras luchaban con los cascos - ¿si el pie volviera…que las protegería mejor? – los mira interrogante - ¿cuatro humanos? – Suspira – seriamos blanco fácil y ellas estarían en peligro igual –

-No tienes que ser tan paranoico – soba sus sienes – espera eres Leonardo…claro que eres paranoico –

-Raphael…solo soy realista –

-Es que tienes que llamar lo malo –

-No atraigo lo malo… solo veo a futuro –

-Pues qué futuro tan feo – lo mira serio – el pie ya no existe –

-Eso es lo que creemos, pero no estamos seguros –

-Yo si lo estoy –

-Siempre tomas las cosas a la ligera –

-Y tu demasiado a la defensiva –

-Raphael ese no es el punto –

-Tú siempre te preocupas de mas –

Lo hago porque alguien debe ser responsable –

-¿Responsable tu? – enarca una ceja – dime algo que no sepa –

-¿Vamos a discutir de nuevo? –

-Me tienes harto que te preocupes por todos y todo –

-Solo lo hago porque los quiero y por lo mismo no quiero que nada les pase…¿es eso malo? –

-No entiendes mi punto de vista –

-Ni tu el mío –

-Ya vamos a comenzar – Mikey camina hacia Donatello – ni de humanos paran –

-Así son ellos – brinca la barda – es como se demuestran lo que se quieren –

-¡¡Oigan! – grita Michu -¡¿Qué hacen? – Hace seña con las manos - ¡vengan para acá! –

Raphael y Leonardo se miran molestos.

-Dejemos esto por ahora – Leonardo suspira – vamos con las chicas…no les amarguemos el resto de la tarde –

Caminan hacia las chicas…al llegar…

-Es como las motos Alex – Katy señala la pista – solo que con más espacio –

-Lo se… no me da miedo, solo desconfianza – toca el cofre – es solo que ya me acostumbre a las motos –

-Y yo al suelo – Michu observa aquel enorme auto.

-Deberías pasear con Raphael en moto – Micaela susurra al oído de Michu – eso sí es terror – sonríe.

-Hey… - Raphael llega tras de ella y la abraza -¿de qué lado estas? –

-Del tuyo por supuesto – se gira y le da un beso – es solo que eres todo un loco en la moto –

-No menos que tu amiga – señala a Alex – deberías ver como maneja y a qué velocidad –

-¿y tu como sabes? – enarca una ceja – nuca me has visto… ¿o sí? –

Raphael se pone nervioso y pone una mano en su cabeza.

-Nunca… te he visto… solo me imagino – ríe nervioso.

-Ya dejen de hablar de cosas si importancias –katy ya estaba ansiosa - ¿Qué tal unas carreras Alex? –

-No lo se Katy – observa la pista – la pista se ve bien…es solo que mi fuerte son las motos –

-¿Acaso tienes miedo? – la mira divertida – Alex tiene miedo.. – canturrea en burla.

-No tengo miedo – pone las manos en la cintura – es solo que me da miedo que algo malo pase –

-Hey Leo dos – Raphael pone una mano en el hombro de Alex – no seas tan paranoica –

-No soy paranoica – lo mira algo molesta – solo trato de prevenir –

-¿Dónde acabo de escuchar eso?- Mikey le da un codazo a Donatello, ambos ríen.

-Pos si nos quedamos quietecitos mejor – Michu agarra a Donatello del brazo.

-Miren nada mas – Micaela se apoya en una línea de llantas – la que nos trajo como locos desde ayer –

La línea de llantas se tambaleo un poco.

-Raphael… ¿tú qué opinas amor? – camina hacia el cuándo aquella montaña de neumáticos estaba a punto de caer sobre ella y Michu que estaba junto a ella.

-¡Cuidado! – grita Raphael – pero tarde la columna de llantas ya había caído.

-¡Michu! – grita Donatello corriendo.

-¿Dónde están? – Mikey y Katy corren hacia el lugar.

-¡Demonios! – Raphael se ve desesperado.

-¡Por acá! –Leonardo se pone de pie con Michu y Alex con Micaela – están bien –

-¿Cómo dem…? – Raphael se acerca y abraza a su novia - ¿estás bien Amor? –

-Si – se sacude el polvo – Alex nos aventó – voltea a mirarla – fue muy rápida –

-Yo sentí cuando Leo me atrapo – Michu mira a Leo - ¿Cómo le hacen para reaccionar rápido? –

-¿No te paso nada? – Donatello la revisa.

-No solo fue el susto – observa a Alex – gracias amiga –

-No hay de que – se sacude pero hace un pequeño gesto de dolor en el brazo.

-¿Estas bien? – Leonardo se acerca.

-No es nada debí haberme pegado – aprieta el brazo – ¿Ven como hay que prevenir? – los mira seria – los accidentes pasan si no hay responsabilidad…¿no es así Raphael? – enarca una ceja.

-OK – observa a Leonardo y Alex – entendí el punto – luego suelta una sonora carcajada – ya tenemos ahora una intrépida –

Todos observan a la ahora nueva pareja de intrépidos y comienzan a reír.

-Ahora se que no se siente cómodo que te llamen así – le da un leve empujón a Leonardo.

-¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar? – ambos ríen – buena forma de reaccionar – enarca una ceja.

-Bueno – se sonroja – tengo al mejor sensei de todos –

-Bueno ya pasado el susto…¿Por qué no tenemos nuestra pequeña carrera? – Katy insistía.

-Hay mamacita esta insiste – Michu mira al cielo.

-Que escandalosa eres no pasa nada – Katy la mira de soslayo.

-Haber una pequeña carrera – Alex por fin acepta.

-¡Que bien! – Katy salta -¿Alguien quiere ir con migo? – agarra a Michu del brazo – aparte de mi súper confiada amiga –

Michu pasa saliva.

-Yo voy con Alex – Micaela se para al lado de la chica mencionada.

-Bueno ya todo listo – asiente seria – andando –

-Nosotros las observaremos y daremos el banderazo – Raphael agarra la bandera de salida.

-¿Cuántas vueltas? – Leonardo las mira.

-¿Qué les parece diez vueltas? –

-Me parecen muy pocas pero está bien – Katy suena demasiado confiada.

-Si, claro como tú ya estas a acostumbrada – Michu entra al carro temblando levemente – ampárame señor desde las alturas y no me dejes caer bajo este carro ni en un montón de chatarra – mira a Katy – ilumínale las manos y los ojos y que no vaya a creerse rápida y furiosa –

-No te preocupes amor – Donatello ríe levemente – no te pasara nada –

-Si Michu – Alex se acerca y abrocha su cinturón de seguridad – no estés nerviosa –

-Ok…ok… - respira tranquila – si tu lo dices confiare - da un suspiro largo – confió en ti intrépida –

-Hey… - le da un leve empujoncito – que no se les haga costumbre llamarme así –

-Ya, ya – katy agarra de un brazo a Alex – mucho blablabla y nada de acción – la lleva a la puerta del conductor de su carro – aquí tu bólido –

-Ok…ok – mira a Micaela - ¿Lista? –

-Más puesta que un calcetín – le guiña un ojo.

Las chicas se pusieron los cascos y entraron a los autos, abrocharon su cinturón de seguridad, Alex inspeccionaba el interior del vehículo.

-¿Nerviosa? – Leonardo se acerca a la ventanilla.

-No – sonríe – solo que esto es algo nuevo para mí –

-Te encomiendo a mi peke – Raphael está del otro lado junto a Micaela – llevas lo que más quiero en esta vida –

-Amor la vas a poner más nerviosa – Micaela toca la mejilla de Raphael con amor.

En el otro carro…

-¿segura que sabes pilotear esta cosa? –

-Te he dicho mil veces que si – katy la mira burlándose - ¿no que muy aventada? –

-Si chula pero no para andar en estos jelengues –

-Esta bien amor – Donatello le acaricia una mano – ella sabe lo que hace-

-Solo porque tu lo dices – ok…mira al frente - ¡andando! –

Katy y Donatello la miran sorprendidos.

-Que fácil se convenció – Katy se ríe con ganas.

-Suerte bebe – Mikey se apoya en la ventanilla – se que ganaras –

Katy asiente y prende el carro y se dirige a la salida de meta.

-Creo que ya llego la hora – Leonardo se retira – Suerte amor –

-Gracias Leo – asiente y enciende el carro - ¿lista? – mira a Micaela que confirma con la cabeza – ok… aquí vamos – se dirige de igual forma que Katy a la línea de partida.

Raphael corre y se sube al peldaño para dar el banderazo, Donatello toma el micrófono y empieza a contar.

-CINCO –

Katy aprieta el volante y mira al lado a su rival…

-CUATRO –

Alex mira a katy, y sonríe al ver la determinación en su rostro.

-TRES –

Michu baja a todos los santos del cielo en plegarias…

-DOS –

Micaela se acomoda el casco divertida y observa algo en el brazo de Alex…

-UNO –

Ambas chicas rugen motores…

-¡FUERA! –

Raphael da el banderazo de salida.

Ambas chicas sueltan el freno y pisan fondo el acelerador, al principio parecían ir hombro a hombro, la agilidad de Katy la hacían sobresalir en la carrera y hacia gala de su afición a las carreras de autos, cada curva las llantas chillaban humo.

-Creo que esta la tiene ganada Katy – Mikey se cerca a Leonardo divertido – lo siento pero Alex no tiene oportunidad con mi bebe –

-Aun no acaba la carrera – Leo enarca una ceja – Aun no está dicho nada –

Raphael da un banderazo anunciando la primera vuelta.

-¡¡Que divertido!! – grita Michu agarrada a veinte uñas.

-¿Se te quitaron los nervios? - dice sin quitar la mirada al frente.

-¡Es que la velocidad es divertida! –

-¡Lo se! – acelera mas - ¡¡yahoooooo! – toma la delantera.

-¡Nos ganara! – Micaela mira a Alex -¡¡acelera!! –

-¡Eso intento! – aprieta mas el acelerador - ¡espero alcanzarla en la tercer vuelta! – aprieta el volante.

-Segunda vuelta – Raphael de nuevo.

Lo carros iban a gran velocidad, cuando pasaban al lado de los chicos solo el aire silbaba.

-Tercer vuelta –

-¡No podre alcanzarlas! –

-¡No quiero perder! – Micaela observa que llevan delantera -¡Date prisa! –

Alex miraba a lo lejos aquel carro inalcanzable "no puedo perder" se repetía una y otra vez.

-¡Acelera! – grita de nuevo -¡No quiero perder! –

"No pierdas tonta" escucho en su mente…"siempre pierdes inútil"…

-¡No perderé! – acelera mas - ¡No lo hare de nuevo! –

Micaela se gira a verla.

-Segunda vuelta –

-¡Ya es la ultima! – katy mira por el retrovisor – tenemos esta carrera en la bolsa –

En una vuelta…

-¡Auchhh! – se queja al mover el brazo.

-Te lastimaste verdad – Micaela la mira.

-¡Que no! – mete fondo - ¡no perderé! –

Faltan metros para el final cuando estaban ambos carros juntos, disputándose el primer lugar, pero la peripecia de Katy supero las ganas de ganar de Alex.

-¡¡Gano!! – brinca Mikey gustoso - ¡En tu cara Leo! – Ríe gustoso – te lo dije –

-OK..OK… - rie de igual forma – Katy gano.

Al frente ambos carros se detienen chillando llanta.

-¡¡¡Yahooooo!!! – se baja gritando Katy -¡¡ganamos Michu!! – se baja al igual que katy.

-¡¡¡Bien hecho mujer!!! – corre y abraza a Donatello - ¡¡Que divertida me di!! –

-Se nota – la baja de su cuello.

-¡¡Felicidades bebe!! – abraza a su novia elevándola a lo alto - ¡sabia que ganarías! –

En el otro carro Alex se baja pronto y tras de ella Micaela.

-Quiero la revancha – se para frente a ella – no te puedes negar – se veía extraña.

-¿Por qué? – Katy la mira con el ceño fruncido -¿no quedaste conforme? –

"Nunca haces nada bien"… "estarás peor que tus hermanos"… esas voces en su mente…"calma Alex…responsabilidad"…

-Si – se retracta – ganaste – estira la mano – muy buena carrera – sonríe como antes –

-Alex – Micaela camina hacia ella - ¿Qué tienes en tu brazo? – se acerca molesta.

Un celular suena…

-Espera – como puede saca su teléfono de ese traje y mira la pantalla – ahora vuelvo – se aparta de ellos.

-Y vamos de nuevo – Raphael pone cara molesta - ¿pero quién la llama? -

-No lo se – Leonardo suspira.

-Vamos por las motos – Raphael dice de pronto – a decir verdad quiero probar esa pista –

-¡Si! – katy grita – y quizás alguien me rete de nuevo – mira hacia la dirección de Alex – quiero subir a una moto –

-Pero bebe tu no sabes andar en moto – Mikey le dice preocupado.

-Alex no sabia andar en carro y aun así pudo – enarca una ceja – ella me reto primero…¿Qué podría salir mal?....

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado?

¿Por qué cuando decimos…que podría salir mal?

Siempre sale algo mal…

Lo veremos en el siguiente capi XD


	22. Consecuencias

Hola a todos aquí yo de nuevo :P

Según yo todo quedaría aclarado en este capitulo…pero me quedaría muy largo XD

Asi que el suspenso sigue para el siguiente capitulo XD

Disculpen las molestias que esto les ocasiona jijijijijiji

Miles de gracias por sus reviews y no esperaran tanto para el siguiente capitulo

Su amiga maryhamatogirl…. (la trasnochadora) XD u.u

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Pero mira nada más que chulada de fierros – Raphael se acerca a la primer moto – mira nada mas ese motor… ese chasis… ¡qué onda! – Se sube en ella – ustedes si que se saben divertir – mira a Katy.

-Dirás Alex se sabe divertir – observa la enorme moto – recuerda que ella es la aficionada a dos ruedas – sonríe – pero cuatro son mejor que dos –

-Pues yo quiero dar un pequeñito paseo con este bebe – enciende el motor.

-¡Espera Raphael! – Alex llega tras el – esa moto no es muy recomendable para ti – señala una del otro lado - ¿Qué tal esa? –

Raphael se baja de esa moto y se dirige a la que había señalado Alex.

-Motocicleta Kawasaki –camina alrededor de ella - zx750cc, convertida a raptor 850cc3 superbike hig performance, preparada por rob muzzi para competición, 160 h.p. rines marchessini, suspensiones ohllins, carburadores mecánicos 52mm de competencia, triple cams raptor ajustables al centro de gravedad – dice maravillado.

-Tanque, tomas y caja de aire de fibra de carbono – continua Alex que se para al lado de su cuñado - cuadro reforzado, bomba de frenos ap racing, lineas de acero, calipers brembo de seis pistones delanteros y traseros de un pistón, discos delanteros AP racing flotantes – le da una palmada a Raphael en el hombro y se cruza de brazos - ¿Qué tal este bebe? –

-De maravilla – le sonríe enarcando una ceja – si que sabes de esto –

-Que puedo decir es mi pasión esto de las motos –

-La velocidad – Raphael se sube entusiasmado.

-La adrenalina – continúa Alex.

Ambos comparten las miradas al compartir el mismo gusto.

-Las motocicletas – ambos dicen al mismo tiempo.

Los demás se quedan escuchándolos.

-Excuse mua – Michu les llama – yo no parlare suyo idioma –

Todos reían divertidos.

-¿Leo? – Alex lo llama - ¿Por qué no van por las otras motos? – Señala un garaje – está un chico en ese lugar dile que vas de parte mía y se las dará –

-Está bien – asiente - ahora regresamos –

-Oye Leo – Raphael pasa un brazo por sus hombros – Ya me está cayendo mas mejor mi cuñada –

Mientras ellos se alejan…

-Alex – se acerca Micaela - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le dice sin que nadie escuche.

-¿Qué me pasa de qué? – Sonríe – andas muy rara…mejor alistemos para un buen paseo en moto – trata de alejarse pero Micaela la toma del brazo –Auch… - se quejo.

-¿Por qué no dices que estas lastimada? – la mira molesta.

-Por qué no lo estoy – dice con calma.

-¿Por qué mientes? – Frunce el ceño - ¿quieres ocultar cosas? – pone las manos en la cintura - ¿acaso quieres llamar la atención? –

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? – esas palabras le dolieron más de lo que pesaba.

-Eso es lo que das a demostrar –

-Pues una pena que me consideres así – suspira – en fin… ese es tu problema –

-¿Cuál problema? – Michu llega de pronto.

-Ninguno –

Alex esta lastimada y no lo admite –

-Ya te dije que no lo estoy Micaela –

-Déjame ver ese brazo – Michu se acerca.

-También tu Michu – Alex la mira molesta - ¿Por qué no confían en mi? –

-Es que últimamente has estado muy rara y ya no compartes como antes con nosotras –

-¿Qué quieren que comparta? –

-Qué tal si comienzas por contarnos quien te llama – Katy recién llega.

-Por favor tu no Katy – la mira triste – no me hagan esto… no quiero hablar –

-¿Por qué? – Katy adelanta un par de pasos – pensé que nosotras éramos como hermanas –

-Lo somos… al menos yo las considero hermanas –

-No lo parece mujer – Michu la mira – andas muy misteriosa y ocultas cosas… nada bueno es eso manis –

-Haber… – trata de asimilar esas palabras - ¿están insinuando algo? –

-No, no confundas mis palabras – Michu dice seria – solo dije que no es bueno ocultar cosas –

-Pero mira nada más quien lo dice – comienza a subir de tono la conversación – tu me bienes a decir eso ahora –

-¿Qué me quieres decir ahora tu a mi? – Michu la mira un tanto molesta y dolida por el comentario.

Las chicas se miran molestas.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Alex? – Micaela suena molesta -¿Por qué nos hablas así? –

-Micaela tiene razón – katy frunce el ceño – tu siempre eres muy tranquila…¿Por qué aho..? –

-¿Por qué estoy así? – interrumpe a su amiga - ¿que no puedo cambiar?... ¿acaso debo ser siempre sumisa? – respira agitada - ¿acaso debo ser la mejor y perfecta hija? –

Las demás la miraron desconcertadas.

-¿Hija? – Micaela la mira -¿de qué demonios hablas Alex? –

Alex se queda callada analizando las palabras que había dicho segundos antes.

-Ven lo que me hacen decir – su rostro recupero la sonrisa de siempre – me quieren poner nerviosa para la carrera – les guiña el ojo – pero ni así me ganaran – enarca una ceja divertida – soy la mejor – hace señal de victoria.

-¿Qué no estabas molesta? – Micaela se cruza de brazos – que rara andas –

-¿Molesta? – Pone las manos en su pecho -¿yo?... para nada… - sonríe – yo nunca me molesto y menos con ustedes –

-Entonces déjame ver tu brazo – Micaela la toma pero se zafa rápidamente con un gesto de dolor.

-Ya dije que no es nada – se soba un poco - ¿Por qué mejor no vamos por los chicos? – se adelanta y las deja atrás.

-Esta lastimada – Micaela se cruza de brazos – solo espero y no sea grave – mira sus dedos con algo color rojo.

-¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa?... últimamente está muy a la defensiva –

-Katy tiene razón – desde que recibe esas llamadas misteriosas – Michu pone cara alarmada – y si es un novio o algo así –

-No lo creo – katy la defiende – ella no es así – comienza a caminar – ella ama mucho a Leo…así que no es eso –

-Bueno tenemos que sacarle la verdad un día de estos – Micaela las sigue.

-Claro usaremos tormentos chinos, alfileres, bambú, humo y avispas – Michu va tras ellas.

-Nada exagerada que eres – Micaela la mira de soslayo – recuérdame no ocultarte nada –

Ya en el garaje…

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Raphael las mira impaciente.

Alex pasa al lado de él y abraza a Leonardo.

-Te extrañe –

-Yo también – le devuelve el abrazo.

-Raphael quiero hablar contigo – Micaela lo jala hacia un lado.

Minutos después ya estaban en las motos que cada uno había elegido.

-¿Segura que no tienes problemas por usar estas motos Alex? –

-Claro que no Donatello… no te preocupes –

-Ahora solo hay que divertirnos – Katy se sube a la moto - ¿un paseo bebe? – mira a Mikey.

-Pero claro que si – se sube y se agarra de sus espaldas – vamos a dar una vuelta a la pista solo para probarla – les dice a los demás saliendo del garaje.

-¡Esperen! – Donatello se sube a la suya – vamos Michu – la agarra de la mano y la sube junto con el – no tarden – y sale tras su hermano.

Alex le da las llaves a Leo.

-Maneja… veraz que bien se siente –

-Claro – se sube y la prende - ¿Vamos? –

Ella asiente y se sube, así salieron dejando a Raphael y Micaela solos.

-¿Estás segura? – voltea serio.

-Si, mira – enseña su dedo – es sangre –

-Seguro se hirió cuando las llantas cayeron –

-¿Pero por qué no dice nada? – Lanza un suspiro – me desespera -

-Entiendo lo que sientes – enarca una ceja.

-Leo…¿no es asi? –

-Exacto – suspira – creo que van a tener que hablar con ella…pero primero hay que ver lo de su brazo – se sube a la moto – anda vamos a alcanzarlos –

Ella asiente y salen en busca de sus hermanos, ellos ya estaban dando un pequeño paseo calmadamente por la pista de carreras, en algunas ocasiones aceleraban un poco y Raphael podía lucirse haciendo una que otra maniobra, Leonardo conducía igual tratando de ir a una velocidad aceptable cuando sintió que su novia hacía señas de que se orillara, el la obedece algo confundido y ella baja toma su teléfono y se hace a un lado.

-¿Qué sucede? – Raphael se detiene.

-Parece que de nuevo la llamaron – mira en su dirección – como quisiera que me contara quien es quien la incómoda tanto –

-¿Qué pasa? – Donatello y Michu se paran igual.

-¿Por qué se detienen? – Katy llego igual.

-Parece que de nuevo el fantasma del teléfono – Micaela mira a sus amigas y se baja molesta – es tiempo de aclarar ciertas cosas – pone manos en su cintura - ¿Qué opinan? –

-Yo digo que hay que darle sabor al caldo – Michu se baja.

-Pues ya nos estamos tardando – katy apaga la moto.

-¿Qué van a hacer? – Leo las mira serio.

-Espera Leo, esta es cosas de hermanas – Katy lo mira seria – no intervengas por favor -

Alex iba llegando con sus ojos algo llorosos.

-¿Qué les pasa? – sonríe – no se hubieran detenido – guarda su teléfono – si no me tarde tanto –

-¿Quién te llamo? – Michu la cuestiona.

-¿Cómo? – le sorprende la pregunta tan repentina.

-¿Estas sorda? – Micaela se acerco -¿Qué quien te llamo? –

-¿Por qué me hablan así? –

-Por que ya estamos hartas de que nos ocultes lo que te pasa – Katy la mira – es tiempo de quitarse caretas –

-Yo no tengo ninguna Careta – habla seria – no entiendo lo que quieren decir –

Los chicos las observan algo confundidos, era como un dejavu pero con distintas personas.

-¿No entiendes? – Micaela se aproxima y aprieta levemente su brazo - ¿Por qué no nos dices que estas sangrando del brazo? – levanta los dedos mostrándolos con rastro de sangre.

Leonardo se baja de la moto para ir con ella pero Raphael lo detiene.

-Espera – lo mira detenidamente – espera un momento mas –

-Pero esta lastimada – le reprocha.

-Lo se – regresa la mirada a las chicas - ¿no te recuerda algo esto? –

Leonardo las miro de nuevo y recordó hace tiempo cuando sus hermanos tuvieron que hacerlo reaccionar de esa manera cuando había perdido una batalla ante Karai.

-¿Por qué me hacen esto? - toca su brazo lastimado – yo no quiero hablar…no tengo nada…estoy bien…muy bien –

-OK hagamos esto a nuestra manera – katy agarra su casco – te reto a una carrera – enarca una ceja – si gano… nos contaras aquello que guardas…y si tu gan.. –

-Si yo gano dejaran el asunto por la paz – enarca una ceja – y así será – agarra su casco – que sean cinco vueltas… y te doy ventaja –

-No la necesito…por que yo ganare – la mira desafiante.

-Eso es lo que tú crees –

Alex camina hacia la moto y mira a Leonardo, lanza un fuerte suspiro y se pone el casco y se dirige al punto de salida.

-¿Por qué no me entienden? – susurra para si misma.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – Micaela observa a Katy – si quieres yo puedo correr por ti –

-No – la mira decidida – la velocidad y las carreras están en mi – se pone el casco – además tengo que ganar –

-Ten mucho cuidado bebe – Mikey la mira preocupado.

-Estaré bien… ya le gane una – enciende el motor – y le ganare esta…además es por su bien – se aleja hasta donde esta Alex.

-Creo que es obvio quien es nuestro objetivo a ganar – Raphael mira a Leonardo.

-Suerte Katy – susurra Leo.

Katy llega tras de Alex.

-Escucha – señala un pequeño aparato con luces – cuando la luz se torne verde arrancaremos… ¿de acuerdo? –

-De acuerdo – se acomoda bien – perdona que no te desee suerte –

-Lo mismo digo… - sintió una punzada en su brazo – sin embargo…solo ten cuidado…¿quieres? –

Katy solo asiente, ambas chicas miran el indicador cuando empieza el cambio de luces rojo… amarillo… verde…

La primera en Salir fue Katy, que no tardo mucho en agarrar ritmo y velocidad, Alex espero unos segundos y acelero a fondo saliendo a una velocidad impresionante y en una llanta, ya que con la velocidad la moto se levanto.

La primer vuelta ya había sido marcada y Katy fue la primera en pasarla, pero segundos después fue alcanzada por Alex que conducía con una velocidad impresionante.

"Me va a ganar" pensaba Katy.

"No voy a perder"…. "no seré una perdedora"… "yo debo hacer todo bien"…"todo lo hago bien"… Alex se repetía en mente una y otra vez.

-¡¡No voy a perder!! – acelero aun mas, Alex solo parecía una mancha que surcaba la pista veloz mente en un par de segundos ya había dado otra vuelta mas… y otra… su brazo le dolía y latía a mil… pero ni ella misma sabia que tan lastimado lo tenía, solo sentía dolor pero nunca se tomo un tiempo para ella… nunca lo hacía… y nunca lo haría.

-¡Le va a ganar! – Michu se apoyaba en el barandal - ¡pero si esta mujer corre como demonio en iglesia! –

-Ya la tiene ganada – Donatello no dejaba de ver – solo le queda una vuelta más –

La determinación a no perder y su habilidad en su ámbito la hizo llegar a la meta.

-¡¡Gane!! – baja la velocidad y suelta el manubrio de la moto y alza las manos en señal de victoria -¡¡Gane!!... –

Katy presa del enojo por haber perdido esa carrera acelera en una curva por dentro, Alex presa de aquello que la atormentaba nunca le dijo Katy ninguna instrucción, la chica acelero por dentro de la curva sin saber que ese sería un error casi fatal.

Alex se gira y la ve, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, la moto de Katy resbalo haciendo que se ladeara y girara en su propio eje y llevándola a una pila de llantas de repuesto que estaba en el lugar, katy junto con la moto chocan y quedan bajo la pila de neumáticos, sin que quedara rastros de ella.

-¡¡NOOOO!! – Grita Mikey desde su lugar donde observaba -¡¡KATY!! -

-¡Maldición! – grita Raphael.

Todos saltan de la pequeña barrera que separaba la pista, y corren desesperados a llegar al lugar.

-No…no… - dice casi sin aire …puede…ser… -se quita el casco y su rostro se altero demasiado, su corazón dejo de latir por segundos, junta las fuerzas que quedan en ella y sale corriendo desesperada con un grito que salió de lo más dentro de su ser, corrió para socorrer a su hermana -¡¡KATY!!...¡¡NOOOOOO!! -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	23. Una historia que contar

Hola regrese de nuevo :P

Perdonen la tardanza pero el trabajo me agota XD

Lo bueno es que aquí esta otro capi

Advertencia ¬¬

Este capitulo es laaaargo XD

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE

Mil gracias por todos sus preciados review

Y gracias a mi amiga cloeh por sus aportaciones y ayuda en este capitulo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Katy! - corre Mikey y se lanza contra el muro de llantas a su alrededor -¡¡resiste!! –

Raphael y los demás desesperados quitan toda rueda a su paso buscando desesperadamente rastros de la chica.

-Por favor que este bien – Michu se repetía una y otra vez mientras buscaba.

-Solo esto faltaba – Micaela buscaba nerviosa a su amiga.

El chico que ayudaba a cuidar ese lugar corrió al ver el accidente.

-Llamare a una ambulancia – corre hacia la oficina.

-¡Chiquilla estúpida!...¿donde estas? – decía Raphael.

Alex llega corriendo desesperada y comienza a quitar las llantas aventándolas a toda dirección desesperada, Leonardo mira como sangra su brazo y mancha el uniforme.

-Estas sangrando –

-Este no es el momento – no le devuelve la mirada – tengo que encontrarla… es mi culpa… siempre hago todo mal – decía para si misma – siempre soy la culpable de todo…siempre… -

-¡Alex contrólate! – le alza la voz y trata de tomarla de la mano -¡tranquila! –

-¡NO! – Se zafa brusca -¡¿Qué no entiendes que todo es mi culpa… todo hago mal?! – Sigue quitando las llantas -¡todo siempre lo echo a perder! –

Leonardo la mira confundido.

-¡Acá esta! – Michu la mira - ¡ayúdenme! –

Todos corren y la sacan con cuidado y Mikey le quita el casco nervioso.

-Katy…háblame bebe…¿estás bien? –

Ella abre los ojos lentamente algo aturdida.

-Estoy…bien – responde tranquila.

La levantan y ella se queda de pie tranquila.

-WUOOOOO – se expresa – que catorrazo me di – se soba la cabeza -¡otra vez! – grita emocionada.

Los demás la miran sorprendidos de cómo salió solo con unos leves rasguños y completa después de semejante caída.

-¿De veras estas bien? – Leonardo la mira detenidamente.

-Si, de verdad lo estoy… de hecho fue muy divertido… me sentí en una licuadora – pone la mano en su cabeza.

-De veras que estas echa de hule – Michu sonríe.

-Lo bueno es que estas bien – Donatello se acerca – y esto no paso a mayores –

-Fue muy emocionante bebe – Katy se dirige a su novio.

Todos ríen y suspiran levemente aliviados de ver que ella estaba bien… todos menos una persona.

-Katy – camina hacia ella con la mirada baja…Alex enojada tomo de los hombros a katy - ¡cómo puedes ser tan estúpida! – grito furiosa mientras la zamarreo.

Katy se soltó contrariada sin entender aun tal reacción de su amiga.

- Alex…fue sin… – apenas alcanzó a decir.

- ¡¿Porqué siempre tengo que ser la responsable en todo… eh?! - grito Alex- ¿porque no te cuidas sola de una vez…hasta cuando serás tan idiota? – pone un dedo en su frente -¡porque eso es lo que eres… una idiota que no ve las consecuencias…una idiota que quiere que yo lo maneje todo!... ¿no? – Limpia una lagrima que cae de su rostro -¿hasta cuándo tendré que proteger a todos…especialmente a gente tan estúpida? – Grito dándole la espalda – ahora terminen de reír…esta estúpida está aquí para ser la equilibrada perfecta…la que hace y piensa todo y por todos…– termina irónica.

Katy no entendía nada de ese ataque tan repentino y frio, especialmente de alguien a quien ella consideraba hermana…esa no era Alex.

- Fue sin querer – señalo katy con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y enojada – y si piensas eso de mi… ¡¡allá tu!! – Le grito, dándose vuelta y encontrándose con Mikey – voy a cambiarme… después me vas a buscar – dijo sombría antes de correr en dirección a los vestidores.

- katy… – apenas susurro Mike viendo a su novia -Alex…no tenias por qué ser tan dura – la mira molesto - ¿Por qué le hablaste así?...ella… -

-¿Qué? – Se gira molesta - ¿estaba asustada? –

-Todos nos asustamos – Micaela continua – pero eso no te da derecho a reaccionar de esa manera… -

-¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? – respira agitada – que me soltara a reír como ustedes…después de recibir un susto de muerte –

-Al menos no reaccionamos tan fríamente – la apunta con el dedo – tal pareciera que no te preocupo que estuviera bien…solo te preocupaste por regañarla –

-¿entonces debía aplaudirle? – le sostiene la mirada.

-NO, pero al menos no actuar como psicótica –

-¿Mes estás llamando psicópata? –

Las dos se miran molestas.

Los demás las seguían observando, era como una discusión Raphael y Leonardo.

-Mira sabes que… yo… -

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Anda contesta – Micaela le dice molesta – haz tu llamada misteriosa de siempre –

Alex miro a todos y se sintió acusada y juzgada…un sentimiento que no era desconocido para ella, saca su teléfono que sigue sonando lo sostiene en su mano y lo observa sin contestar, Micaela frunce el ceño y lo toma lo abre y pone el altavoz y lo sostiene frente a Alex que sigue sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-Contesta – le gesticula con la boca.

Ella alza la mirada y ve a todos que la observan.

-¿Bueno? –

_-Alex… ¿por qué demonios tardas en contestar?... ¿donde estas?...es domingo ¿Qué acaso no piensas venir a casa?... –_

Leonardo frunce el ceño al escuchar eso, los demás igual se sorprenden.

-No…no iré… - contesta sombría.

_-Y mama tanto que se esmero en que fueras la mejor…siempre la niñita perfecta que termino huyendo de casa en cuanto pudo, papa y mama están muy molestos porque no has llamado, además necesito que pagues unas cosas y me ayudes en una demanda que me elaboraron… al menos espero que seas buena en eso de ser abogada…y a todo esto… ¿Por qué no vendrás?...seguro andas por ahí con el novio ese que tienes…te digo fuiste la peor… -_

-¿Cuánto necesitas? –pregunta con la mirada baja.

_-¿Cuánto tienes?...es más, mejor te llamo al rato y te digo cuanto…hablare con papa y mama y les inventare que te quedaste trabajando, ya bastante tienen que soportar que su hija viva sola y tenga novio…mira Alex tratare de suavizar las cosas y tratar que te perdonen solo trata al menos de ser mas recta y responsable…y es que si no hicieras las cosas mal…pero en fin… te llamo al rato adiós – _

Se escucha que la llamada termino, Alex lanza un largo y cansado suspiro.

**A veces no pienso  
me vuelvo tan frio y no estoy  
a veces me ausento de mis sentimientos**

-Gracias Micaela – toma el celular y lo guarda – siento mucho haberles hablado de esa manera – levanta la mirada de siempre y sonríe.

**y luego sonrió  
recuerdo y me aferro a vivir  
y a veces quisiera matar por tu amor  
tan solo por un momento**

-De verdad discúlpenme… creo que el estrés me hizo perder la cordura – se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar – le avisare a kevin que ya no pida la ambulancia -

**Y es que todavía no encuentro  
lo que en mi sería normal  
para darte mucho mas  
y entregarme por completo  
sexo, pudor o lagrimas me da igual**

Todos se quedan observando y miran cuando ella se aleja.

-¿Quién demonios era ese estúpido? – Raphael mira a su novia.

-Parece… parece ser que era…¿su hermano? –

Michu ve a Donatello.

-Pues que hermanito tan pesadito –

Leonardo corre y va tras ella.

Alex entra al vestidor y mira que la mochila de Katy no estaba, suspira y comienza a llorar.

-¿No soy lo que creías cierto? – toca el traje que tenia puesto su amiga – suelo decepcionar a los que quiero…ese es mi maldito defecto… nunca suelo ser lo que esperan de mi… -

**  
Me quieres ver grande  
a pensar de lo débil que soy  
y si toco hasta el fondo me sacas de nuevo**

Camina y se desabrocha el traje quitando solo la parte de arriba con un gesto de dolor por su brazo lastimado, lo mira y logra ver un corte, al parecer unos clavos que sostenían el almadio de llantas se le había encajado haciendo esas heridas, tuerce un poco su boca y se dirige al lavabo, se para frente a el y se queda viendo un rato en el espejo…tratando de reconocer quien era el reflejo del espejo…¿Quién?...la niña perfecta, la mujer que nació de nuevo, Alex…o una simple sombra.

**Por eso me quedo  
me aferro y te quiero a morir  
por eso aquí adentro tu estas todo el tiempo  
viviendo del sufrimiento**

Su rostro se vuelve mil pedazos que caen sin control, su brazo lastimado dolió mas al romper el espejo que la reflejaba lo que era ahora.

-¡Ya basta! – grito dando otro pequeño golpe – no…puedo…mas – da otro golpe mientras lentamente comienza a caer quedando arrodillada apoyada en la pared llorando amargamente.

-No… puedo ser tan perfecta…no puedo – oculta su rostro en sus manos – Leo…te necesito tanto… -

**  
Y es que todavía no encuentro  
lo que en mi sería normal**

-Aquí estoy… - se escucha en susurro – solo que tu no lo quieres ver – se inclina hasta ella y toca su cabeza - ¿quieres contarme? –

-No quiero…decepcionarte a ti también -

**Para darte mucho mas  
y entregarme por completo**

-Nunca lo harás…nunca –

Ella levanta la mirada y ve los ojos de Leonardo asiente mientras sale una lagrima mas…

**sexo, pudor o lagrimas me da igual  
sexo, pudor y lagrimas me da igual**

Minutos después…

-Yo estoy muy molesto con Alex – Mikey sigue caminando – no debió haber tratado así a mi bebe –

-Y la manera en que nos hablo – Michu agarra de la mano a Donatello y lo nota algo pensativo - ¿sucede algo amor?

-¿Ah?... lo siento estaba pensando en algo –

-Hablare con ella… no me gusto la forma en que se comporto… de ser tranquila y calmada… -

-Estallo de buenas a primeras – Michu termina lo que empezó diciendo Micaela – era como si estallara como… -

-Una presa desbordándose – Donatello dice de pronto.

Raphael y Mikey se detienen antes de entrar a los vestidores y observan a Donatello.

-¿Entienden eso verdad? –

-Entonces él es tu hermano – escucharon a Leonardo.

-SHHHH – Raphael les hizo una seña y se escondieron tras una de las ventanas pudiendo escuchar lo que hablaban adentro.

-Su nombre es Alberto y es uno de mis hermanos mayor –

-¿Pensé que eras la mayor? – Comienza a limpiar la herida del brazo con alcohol – te ardera un poco – le advierte y comienza a limpiarla -¿te duele mucho? –

-Un poco – hace gesto de dolor – soy la menor Leo… aunque parezco la mayor –

-¿Por qué no me habías contado eso? –

-No me gusta hablar del tema… no quiero estar pensando todo el tiempo en ellos…aunque Alberto se encarga de que así sea –

-¿Por qué te dijo todo eso? –

-Cuando mis hermanos hacían cosas que para mis padres eran incorrectas… se hacían cada vez más duros conmigo – lanza un suspiro triste – escogían mis amistades, me regañaban y retaban a cada rato…tenía que ser la niña perfecta de mama y papa…conforme fui creciéndome fue más difícil asumir a lo que me estaban convirtiendo, cada error de mis hermanos…era algo que tenía que asumir, corregir y enmendar… aun siendo la menor –

¿Por eso te fuiste de tu casa? –

Ella asintió triste.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? – la mira con tristeza.

-cuando cumplí 16 años…un día después de una discusión…decidí que ya no era ni la mitad de lo que mi corazón dictaba – cerro los ojos recordando.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_Flash back_

_-¡Harás lo que se te ordena! –_

_-Pero mama… no me gusta esa carrera y no dejare la que elegí –_

_-No hay vuelta de hoja… me prometí a mi misma que tu serias diferente a tus hermanos y así será –_

_-No es justo… ¡no seré lo que quieren ustedes! –_

_-¡Mientras vivas en esta casa lo harás!... ¡y ve a cambiarte te vez horrible con esa ropa y ese pelo largo! –_

_Alex subió a su habitación y cerro la puerta…_

**Ya no puedo más tanta gente y yo en soledad llego a casa todo es igual siempre lo han dicho soy caso perdido merezco un castigo hay no por favor ¡hay!  
Me pongo a pensar en lo suelen hablar en lo que ellos me han hecho cambiar que mi mejor amiga no es buena compañía que ese novio a escondidas que no me merecía y esta noche ya no aguanto más **

_Se deja caer en su cama y ahoga un grito en su almohada levanta la cara y mira una foto donde estaba con su familia, se pone de pie y toma una pequeña mochila y mete algo de ropa y zapatos._

**Hoy me iré de casa corriendo descalza a ver quién me atrapa a ver quién me alcanza  
Hoy me iré de casa corriendo descalza el viento en la cara gritándole al alba  
Hoy me iré de casa corriendo descalza a ver quién me atrapa a ver quién me alcanza  
Hoy me iré de casa **

_Se cambia de ropa poniéndose un pans cómodo y sus tenis favoritos, toma algunas de las fotos que tiene pegadas en el espejo de su cuarto, las fue despegando una a una dejando ver su reflejo, dio media sonrisa al verse y se prometió a si misma que lucharía por ser libre._

**Ya no puedo mas siempre logran hacerme llorar era niña ya no lo soy mas no quieren que crezca nada les parece me han hecho rebelde  
Hay no por favor hay  
Me pongo a pensar en lo que suelen hablar en lo que ellos me han hecho cambiar que mi ropa y mi pelo y mi comportamiento quieren regir mis sueños matar mis sentimientos y esta noche ya no aguanto más. **

_-Nala… - llama a su pequeña perrita – jamás te dejare…vendrás con migo…esta noche…esta noche… -_

**Hoy me iré de  
Hoy me iré de casa corriendo descalza a ver quién me atrapa a ver quién me alcanza  
Hoy me iré de casa corriendo descalza el viento en la cara gritándole al alba  
Hoy me iré de casa corriendo descalza a ver quién me atrapa a ver quién me alcanza **

_Toma su mochila de ropa y la de sus libros de escuela, algo de dinero que había ahorrado, abre la ventana y brinca con cuidado con las mochilas a la espalda y su mascota en la mano, corre un poco alejándose y se detiene mirando su casa a lo lejos._

_-Perdóname mama…perdóname papa… pero devo seguir mi sueño…no el suyo… - pone en el piso a la perrita – vámonos nala…una nueva vida nos espera…cuando regrese seré la mejor abogada… -_

**Hoy me iré de casa  
Hoy me iré de casa  
Hoy me iré de casa**

_Dos figuras se pierden en la noche gris y fría…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Nunca me perdonaron aquello que hice…no me buscaron porque para ellos fue una deshonra lo que hice – limpia una lagrima – hasta hace tiempo que Alberto vino a la ciudad y me encontró, desde entonces me he dedicado de nuevo a solucionar sus problemas y cuestiones económicas…según el como pago al deshonor que di en mi casa –

-Eso no es justo – la mira serio – esa no es la forma correcta de arreglar las cosas –

-Yo escape de casa por cobarde… por que llego un momento en que yo…yo… -

-Sentiste que ya no podías con todo el peso de la responsabilidad – Leonardo da media sonrisa – eso no es cobardía…es solo miedo…miedo a… –

- …Fallar, fallarte a ti mismo…y a los demás… - termina de decir ella.

-Te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas…cuando el sensei me envió a Sudamérica parte de mi lo agradeció tanto…por dejar de tener ese peso en mis hombros…aquella responsabilidad que algunas ocasiones ahoga… pero al volver regreso pero no me quejo de ella por el simple hecho de proteger a mi familia y a los que quiero-

-luche mucho sola por ser lo que soy ahora…sigo siendo responsable…pero a mi manera…pero ahora con lo que paso con Katy – desvía la mirada – todo el enojo y rabia que sentí en esos momentos era para mí…por haber fallado en proteger a mi hermana…baje la guardia y falle –

-Una vez reaccione igual a ti – da media sonrisa – falle en una batalla contra la hija de Oroku saki –

-¿Karai? –

-Exacto… en esa ocasión me sentí culpable por no proteger a mis hermanos… y créeme durante un tiempo estuve peor que tu – suelta una risita – pobre de mis hermanos sí que hicieron un esfuerzo por aguantarme… y se los agradezco…hasta que llego un punto en el que estalle y lo peor de todo fue que lo hize en el maestro Splinter –

-¿Así como lo hice hace unos momentos? -

Leonardo le sonríe y asiente.

-Algunas veces no podemos estar en todo y tenemos que compartir responsabilidades y no tratar de hacerlo todo uno solo, es difícil dejar de querer dejar de preocuparse por todo…yo aun lo hago…pero lo hago más equilibrado dejando a un lado de ser paranoico como me llama Raphael – quita un mechón que cae en el rostro de Alex – te ayudare a salir de esto… después de todo yo te entiendo mejor que nadie…así que los intrépidos dejaremos de ser tan… sobre protectoramente responsables – suelta una pequeña risa – lo que daría Raphael por escucharme decir eso –

-No pagaría nada porque te escuche – Raphael entra junto con los demás – lo que nunca me perdonare es no haber tenido una grabadora para guardar esto a la prosperidad –

-¿Hace cuanto estas escuchando? – frunce el ceño.

-Lo suficiente Leo – Donatello lo empuja un poco – permíteme... yo soy el doctor de la familia –se sienta en el lugar donde estaba Leonardo – déjame ver tu brazo Alex – lo ve detenidamente – Michu –

-Aquí va tu enfermera Amor – en su manos lleva el botiquín – andas de suerte Alex enfermera y doctor como nosotros en la vida los vuelves a tener –

-Ok…te dolerá un poco – Donatello la mira -¿Lista? –

Ella asiente temerosa.

-Alex…siento haber hecho que contestaras el teléfono… me porte muy…muy al estilo de mi novio –

-HEY… - dice ofendido – aunque pensándolo bien… -

-No, discúlpame tu a mi…me porte muy grosera con ustedes – los mira a todos - ¿me perdonan? –

-Todo olvidado Alex – Micaela se agacha a la altura de su amiga y la abraza – somos hermanas ¿no? –

-SI – suspira – gracias por entenderme – sonríe.

-Hey… falto yo – Michu se une al abrazo – hermanas for ever –

-AUCHH –

-No la muevan a un no termino – Donatello sigue curando la herida - ¿te hiciste esto cuando cayeron las llantas? –

-Creo que si –

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – Raphael la cuestiona.

-No quería preocuparlos –

-A que intrépida dos… me asusta tener a dos Leos juntos -

Una vez más el teléfono vuelve a sonar…

-¿Otra vez? – Raphael suena molesto.

Alex saca como puede con una mano el celular.

-No se si contestar – baja la mirada.

-No te preocupes yo contesto por ti – Raphael le quita el teléfono a una asustada chica al conocer el carácter de su cuñado.

-Espera Raphael ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Leonardo lo mira.

-Ya verás – abre el teléfono y opone el alta voz - ¿Qué demonios quieres? –

_-¿Cómo?...¿quién eres tú? __–_

-Mi nombre es Raphael y te aseguro que no lo olvidaras jamás –

_-Dame con ni herma… -_

-¡Cállate! – grito – a un no terminan de hablar tus mayores… escúchame bien pero hazlo detenidamente, no quiero que vuelvas a llamar para molestar a tu hermana o te buscare y te daré una patada en el trasero que te harán conocer tierras nuevas en lo más lejano del mundo, si me entero que le sigues pidiendo ayuda a Alex, le diré a tus padres el tipo de zángano que tienen como hijo y de lo genial y responsable que es tu hermana y nunca le vuelvas a hablar de esa manera si no quieres quedarte sin dientes y sin tener hijos futuros…a… y un consejito mas, mírate las manos, en ellas tienes dedos y en los dedos mugre como lo eres tu, pero aparte tienes uñas…deforme no creo que estés – enarca una ceja – úsalas de ahora en adelante…ráscate con tus propias uñas y deja de molestar… tu hermana no está sola – y cuelga dándole como si nada el teléfono a una asombrada Alex.

Todos se le quedan viendo con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué? – frunce el ceño – grosero no fui… me comporte a la altura –

Alex suelta una enorme carcajada acompañada de una lagrima. Pero esta vez fue de risa.

-¿Sabes las ganas que tenia de hablarle así? –

-Pues te habías tardado mucho, pero yo lo hice por ti –

-Gracias Raphael – le sonríe – te debo una –

-Pues…quisiera unas remodelaciones en mi moto…pero no encuentro quien me ayude cuando de gustos en moto se trata – la mira enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué tal unos frenos de aire y unos rines cromados y una remodelación a raptor? –

-Me parece que ya encontré quien me ayude – sonríe.

-Listo – Donatello termino de vendar el brazo de Alex – ahora aléjate de los neumáticos y de chicas en problemas –

-Gracias Donatello – sonríe - ¿Dónde está Katy? – Pregunta de pronto – quiero pedirle disculpas –

-Voy a buscarla… nos alcanzan afuera – Mikey sale corriendo.

Alex se pone de pie y limpia su rostro, mira su brazo vendado y les sonríe a todos.

-Gracias por perdonarme y estar conmigo – se acerca a Leo y lo abraza – cada día doy gracias por haberlos encontrado –

-No tanto como las que le doy la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino – Leonardo la besa.

-Oigan tortolos – Raphael los separa y abraza a cada uno con un brazo – vamos a buscar a Mikey y su novia de hule para cenar… tanta emoción ya me dio hambre –

-Ya todos curados, desahogados y contentos – Micaela los mira sonriendo.

-Apoyo la noción de ir a cenar…pero – mira a Alex – nada de moto por el momento –

Alex pone cara de sorpresa y dolor y hace alusión tomándose el pecho de un ataque al corazón.

-Me mataste Donnie –

-Lo siento es solo para que sanes pronto y por cierto –enarca una ceja – tengo que vacunarte, te cortaste con un metal y debo de hacerlo… creo que en la guarida tengo un par, así que ni modo –

-Ya ve señorita – Michu se queda pensativa – bueno este…ejem… señorita loera – y echa a reír.

Leonardo y Alex se miran sonrojados y comienzan a reír con los demás.

En esos momentos…

Katy estaba sentada en una banca afueras del lugar sus pies no tocaban el suelo lo cual le permitía estar balanceando de atrás hacia adelante apoyada con sus brazos y con la mirada baja.

-¿Katy? – Mikey siente romper su corazón al verla tan triste - ¿estás bien? –

Ella levanta la mirada y se gira a ver a Mikey, sus ojos se veían rojos producto del llanto.

-Tardaste mucho – se pone de pie – ya tengo hambre…¿podríamos ir a comprar algo? –

-Si…yo también tengo hambre – la abraza y comienzan a caminar – mientras esperamos a los otros te contare una historia..¿ok? –

-Está bien… lo que sea para pasar este mal rato que me hizo pasar la que se llama mi amiga – desvía la mirada molesta.

-Bebe – suspira – haber bahía una vez una chica que… -

Tiempo después…

-Entonces por eso se puso así –reflexiona un poco – y yo que estaba tan molesta con ella –suspira – ese hermano de ella no le tiene nada de consideración – pone cara molesta – si lo tuviera en frente yo…yo… - aprieta los puños.

-No te preocupes – suelta una carcajada – Raphael ya se encargo a su manera -

-Me imagino –

-Mira – apunta hacia adelante – allá vienen –

-¿Qué…nos tardamos? – Michu se acerca.

-No importa comimos algo por mientras – Katy levanta una soda.

Alex camina hacia ella y la mira algo triste.

-Katy…yo… -

-¿Por qué no nos adelantamos un poco? – Raphael les hace señas – vamos por el carro –

Los demás sienten y dejan solas a las chicas.

-Todo estará bien mi amor – Leo le da un beso.

Ella asiente, al verse solas comienza a hablar con miedo.

-Katy…perdóname… - toma las manos de su hermana – fui una estúpida que no supo cómo actuar ante la posibilidad de haberte perdido…? – Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas – entiendo si no lo quieres hacer pero…yo –

-Te entiendo… - la mira con cariño – se lo que paso por tu cabeza en esos momentos…no te miento me moleste y me sentí muy mal de que me trataras de esa manera…pero ahora lo entiendo todo y te comprendo mucho mas –

Alex frunce el ceño un poco confundida.

-Pero…¿Cómo? –

-Digamos que tienes un cuñado que no se queda callado – sonríe un poco – mi novio cuanta historias que escucha – le guiña un ojo.

-Entonces tu ya lo sabes… -

-Lo se todo…pero lo que no te perdonare es que nunca me hubieras contado nada –

-Lo siento…era algo que quería dejar en el pasado – levanta la mirada de pronto - ¿pero estas bien…no te paso nada? –

-Estoy bien… ya Michu lo dijo…soy de hule – y suelta una carcajada.

-Te quiero mucho hermanita de hule… - la abraza – gracias por perdonarme –

-Yo también te quiero intrépida paranoica – la abraza igual – y claro que te perdono tonta… si eres mi hermana mayor… -

Los chicos que regresan con el carro bajan y las ven y todos sonríen aliviados de que se haiga aclarado y todo volviera a la normalidad y que Alex hubiera abierto su corazón y asi poder ayudarla y comprenderla mas, Mikey llega de pronto y las abraza.

-Yo las quiero a las dos –

-Yo también los quiero a todos – Michu se une al abrazo.

-Yo igual – Micaela se une.

-Y nosotros también – Raphael agarra a Donatello y a Leonardo de la nuca y los lleva junto a él a unirse a ese gran abrazo de todos.

-Que lindo es el amor de hermanos, hermanas, novios, novias, vírgenes y no vírgenes –

-¡MIKEY! – gritaron Leo y Alex desde donde estaban…

De nuevo el celular de Alex suena, y todos se separan sorprendidos y algo molestos.

-Bueno…¿Qué este sujeto no aprende? – estira la mano – dame ese teléfono…yo le contesto –

-Deja que yo lo haga – Leonardo mira a Raphael – lo pondré en su sitio –

-Esperen –alex alza el teléfono – déjenmelo a mi…ya es hora de que yo me de a respetar – asiente seria y habre la tapa del teléfono.

-Tu puedes – Leo la mira dándole confianza,ella asiente.

-¡Bueno! – contesta de mala manera -¿Qué quieres? – su rostro de estar enfadado se fue tornando a sorpresa y vergüenza al mismo tiempo -¡¡perdóneme es que pensé que era otra persona!!...lo siento…mil disculpas… - guarda silencio – entiendo… claro lo comprendo… permítame un segundo – tapa la bocina con una mano y mira con miedo a los chicos.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!... – Raphael se desespera al ver que no reacciona - ¡¿quién maldita sea es?! –

-El sensei Splinter…acaba de llegar a la guarida y está buscando a sus cuatro hijos "tortugas"… -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchas gracias a todas y todos por dar su apoyo ya que me anima a continuar contra viento y marea

Y

Reki…

Todo lo de la plática de Raphael y Alex es que describen la moto de mi sueños n.n soy fanática a las carreras de motos y aparte que me encantan tengo una :P

Por eso se todo de ellas XD

Y gracias por la tarjetita…XD me gusto mucho

Las canciones utilizadas por orden en este fic son:

Sexo pudor y lagrimas de Alex sintek

Y

Hoy me ire de casa de gloria Trevi

Espero y les haiga gustado y esperen el final no tarda…muajajajajaja

Felicidades por tu tesis… ya sabes quién eres XD

Y gracias por mi regalo de cumple Neon XD


	24. De nuevo yo

Hola a todos :P

Aca yo de nuevo…solo me queda seguir agradeciendo sus review y decirles…

Que el siguiente capitulo será el final u.u

Me dio mucho gusto que les gustara esta historia loca

Aquí les dejo este cap

Y nos veremos mas pronto de lo que imaginan

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡No manches! – Mikey dice de pronto - ¿Qué no llegaría hasta la otra semana? –

-Cállate Mikey – Raphael le tapa la boca alterado –invéntale algo Alex – susurro.

Alex nerviosa continúa con la llamada.

-Si ellos están bien… ahora están en mi casa yo fui por la cena…ya sabe cómo no se me da cocinar – guarda silencio -¿Sorpresa? –Guarda silencio – Claro que lo será… estoy segura que con solo verlo a usted se alegraran– guarda silencio – está bien en cuando llegue a casa iremos para allá – guarda silencio – claro maestro no se preocupe…yo me encargo que lleguen todos a casa – guarda silencio – claro…hasta luego y bienvenido – termina la llamada.

-¿Ya regreso? – Leonardo frunce el ceño - ¿Tan pronto? –

-Pues esta my ansioso por verlos – guarda su teléfono – dice que les tiene una sorpresa…supongo que él no sabe que son humanos –enarca una ceja - ¿o sí? –

-No lo sabe – Donatello los mira nervioso - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –

-¡¡NO!! – grita Mikey dramático – seguro nos castigara con los deberes más pesados por meses –

-Mikey que drama haces – Michu lo mira de soslayo – mejor preocúpense de que no le vaya a dar un infarto de ver a cuatro humanos sin caparazón por hijos –

-¿Y entonces qué? – katy los mira.

-Pues de que se preocupan falta 4 horas para la media noche – suspira – después todo volverá como antes –

-Micaela tiene razón – los mira seria – será mejor ir a la guarida con el sensei y explicarle todo… no creo que espere esas cuatro horas… ¿o sí? –

-Entiendo el punto – Leonardo frota sus sienes – bien no tenemos opción –

-¡¡Nos matara!! –

-¡¡Que no!! – grita Michu exasperada.

-Lo que haremos es calmar el terreno –

-¿Cómo? –

-Si Katy… hablaremos primero con el sensei y le diremos el cambio de los chicos –

-¿Y quién se lo dirá Alex? – Micaela se cruza de brazos.

-Yofo zafa zofo –

-En español Michu – Alex suspira.

-Que yo ZAFO –

-Iguanas ranas – dice Micaela.

-Micaela – Alex de nuevo.

-Que yo igual –

-Calmantes montes mi querida intrépida yo osea idem idem, nai nai, nel pastel y no abuelita de Batman, paso de largo, y en español no – katy dice seria.

-¿Entonces solo quedo yo? – enarca una ceja – me dejaron sola en esto – baja la mirada –

-Lo siento Alex, pero tú eres la mayor – Katy suena solemne – es tu deber dar la cara por nosotras –

Alex levanta la mirada y las mira a todas y ellas asienten serias.

Leonardo mira a sus hermanos.

-Este sueño se acabo – suspira – es hora de volver a nuestra realidad –

Los ocho se quedan mirándose unos a otros, ellos sabían que ese sería el único día en la superficie con ellas a la luz del día y sin tener que ocultarse y ellas sabían que solo era una ilusión que duraría un día y que como todo cuento de hadas terminaría a la media noche sin que un beso lograra romper el hechizo y los dejara con ellas de humanos.

-Vallamos a casa – Leonardo asiente.

Todos entran al auto, en el camino nadie decía nada, nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, todos y cada uno de ellos iban absortos en sus pensamientos y sin soltar de la mano aquella esperanza llamada amor.

Tiempo después por las alcantarillas y casi llegando a la guarida…

-Bueno – Alex suelta a Leonardo de la mano – ustedes esperen aquí hasta que los llamemos – suspira – solo espero que el maestro entienda lo que le diremos –

-¿Lo que le diéremos? – Katy enarca una ceja – lo que le dirás tu –

-Bueno ya – Michu agarra a katy de la mano – vamos ya con papi suegro –

-Y que dios nos ayude – Micaela suena seria.

-Aquí las esperamos – Raphael les hace una seña.

-Díganle con calma…para que entienda – Donatello les dice.

-Y con sumo amor para que no nos castigue – esta vez fue Mikey.

Al entrar a la guarida cerraron la puerta, todo estaba en calma y aun se veían los signos de lucha del día anterior.

-Que desordenados – Michu agarra una escoba y con la punta levanta unos calzoncillos – no quiero saber de quién son – los pone en el sillón.

-Deben de ser de tu viejo – Micaela sonríe – son de color morado - se burla.

-Si como aquellos rojos que están colgados de aquel lado – señala unos que estaban atorados en la pared – supongo que son de tu bilioso hombre –

-No empiecen –Katy interviene – recuerden a lo que venimos – hace a un lado otros calzoncillos con el pie – después los pondremos a limpiar el lugar –

-¿No se les hace muy callado aquí? – Alex miraba alrededor.

-Voy a ver si está en la cocina – Katy sale para allá.

-Yo lo busco por el laboratorio – Michu sale en camino.

-Yo voy a su habitación – Micaela le avisa a Alex.

-Bueno… yo al dojo a lo mejor está meditando – se dirige al lugar una figura se observa sentada en posición de loto con una capucha, pensó en gritarle a las demás pero no sería correcto sacarlo de ese trance con un grito y menos a su edad pensó.

Lentamente se acerco y estiro una mano para tocar su hombro cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo escucho un grito.

-¡Acá esta el sensei en la cocina! – Esa era Katy - ¡vengan! –

-¡Ya vamos! – Micaela.

-¡No griten! – Michu -¡lo van a dejar sordo! – grito más fuerte.

-Si…están allá…¿Quién?... – murmuro, paso saliva y despacio trato de retirarse pero no pudo ya que una mano veloz tomo la suya y se giro viéndolo cara a cara…duraron cerca de un minuto viéndose directamente a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna cuando…

-¡HAAAAAAA! – grita asustada, grito que se escucho hasta la cocina.

Las chicas corrieron al dojo para ver lo que sucedía todas se quedaron pasmadas al ver aquella escena.

-¡¡¡Un conejo gigante!!! – Micaela grita asustada.

-¡¡Ave María purísima sin pecado concebida!! – Michu se persigna asustada.

-¡¡Tráiganle una zanahoria para que la suelte!! – Katy zarandea a Michu - ¡¡se la va a comer!! –

Aquel enorme conejo blanco seguía sin soltar a Alex.

-No te asustes – enarca una ceja – no te hare daño – le dice con voz suave.

-¡¡Esta es cosa del demonio!! – se espanta Michu -¡¡habla!! –

-¡¡Al ataque!! – grita Katy saltando junto a las demás al dojo.

Michu agarra para variar un bo de Donatello, katy logra tomar los chacos de entrenamiento de Mikey y Micaela toma un zai de Raphael como espada.

-Así no va – le recalca Katy.

-Con que pique y pegue - Micaela lo aprieta mas – sirve igual –

-¿Listas? – Katy las miras y ellas asienten - ¡al ataque! –

Se dirigen en contra de aquel nuevo ser que veían en aquel lugar, ya se habían acostumbrado a cuatro tortugas y una rata gigante que hablaba…pero ¿un conejo? O.o eso era algo nuevo para ellas.

-¡Cuidado Michu!– grita Alex al pasar rosando un palazo que venía de su amiga.

-¡Suéltala! – grita Micaela lanzando un ataque con el zai, Alex cierra los ojos al ver que ese golpe si le tocaría pero sintió como era movida casi en el aire, abre los ojos y está del otro lado.

-¿Qué? – Mira sorprendida -¿Cómo? – pero de nuevo es movida en varias direcciones mientras el conejo la movía para esquivar ataques de las chicas.

Mientras tanto…

-¿Ese no fue un grito? –

-Mikey ellas gritan de todo – Raphael se peina un poco con los dedos.

-Y si le están gritando al sensei –

-Mikey por favor – Donatello gira los ojos – ellas no harían eso –

En eso estaban cuando de pronto se escucho otro grito.

-¡¡Niñas esperen!! – esa era la voz del sensei.

-YAAA – otro grito de pelea.

-Ándale ya lo están matando – Mikey se jala los pelos asustado – nos quieren dejar huérfanos de padre -

-Se escucha como una pelea – Leonardo mira a sus hermanos y salen corriendo hasta el lugar.

-Niñas deténganse – el sensei las miraba desde la parte superior del dojo.

Leonardo y compañía entran al lugar derrapando y deteniéndose pasmados al ver al sensei frente a ellos, Leonardo se detiene repentinamente y los chicos chocaron con el cayendo todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Es una emboscada! – el sensei pone posición de ataque - ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –

-¡¡Los va a matar!! – Michu grita asustada.

-¡ustedes son sus cómplices! – el conejo saca su espada y las apunta a las chicas.

-¡Jesús maría y José! – Suelta el Bo Michu – este trae un cuchillote más grande que el de Leo –

-¡Tu eres el extraño acá! – Katy sigue en pie de Lucha.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos? – el sensei los apunta con su bastón.

-¡¡Les va a dar de bastonazos!! – Michu sigue asustada - ¡¡no les pegue los va a dejar locos!! –

Los chicos trataron de ponerse de pie, pero el sensei seguía al pendiente de ellos.

-Les hice una pregunta…¿Dónde están mis hijos? –

-Suéltame por favor – Alex se jalaba su brazo.

-No te preocupes… yo te protegeré – la mira tranquilo.

-¿Protegerme? – Luce sorprendida - ¿pero de quien? –

El conejo luce serio y con la mirada fija en sus enemigas.

-De ellas – frunce el ceño – el nuevo clan del pie femenino –

Micaela, Michu y katy arrugan la frente y sueltan una carcajada.

-Este conejo está loco – Micaela lo mira enarcando una ceja – nosotros no somos el clan de la talón –

-Del pie…Micaela – le susurra Katy para que no quede en ridículo.

-Es lo mismo – susurra igual – es una parte del cuerpo – sigue sin dejar de ver al conejo.

Guarda su espada y carga a una asustada Alex.

-No te preocupes te llevare con las tortugas – la mira serio – te salvare de tus captoras –

-¿Captoras? – Micaela lo mira molesta – a este conejo subdesarrollado le dieron zanahorias en mal estado –

-Ni que lo digas – Michu lo mira de arriba abajo - ¿Qué tal si se escapo de una de esas compañías donde hacen experimentos a los animales? –

Las tres se miran y asienten

-¡Esperen! – katy suelta los chacos -¿y si es un alienígena? –

-Eso no puede ser – Micaela la mira de soslayo.

-Puede ser…recuerdo que mi bebe me conto de los mamones de gelatina que hablaban –

-¿Qué no eran mutrones de cerebro o algo así? –

-No, se llamaban utroms - dice Michu.

-Es lo mismo – frunce el ceño – mamones o no eran alienígenas –

-Ahora es cuando necesitamos al guangoche – Michu dice angustiada.

-¿Guangoche? – Micaela la mira sorprendida - ¿Quién es ese? –

-Pues tu viejo en traje de lata –

-Night watcher – le recalca Micaela – ignorante – la mira de soslayo.

El conejo las mira confundido.

-¿Estas chicas están bien de la mente? – Mira a Alex enarcando una ceja - ¿Cómo sobreviviste con ellas? –

-Ay dios mío – suspira – ya ni se quien está más loco aquí – lo mira con temor - ¿podrías bajarme? –

-No puedo – la aferra mas – tengo que salvarte y buscar a mis amigos –

De pronto da un salto con todo y chica en brazos y cae a un costado del sensei.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí antes que lleguen sus refuerzos – observa a los que están tirados sorprendidos – yo sacare a la chica de aquí –

Leonardo lo mira y se pone de pie rápidamente aventando a sus hermanos de paso que ahogaron un grito al momento del nuevo impacto.

-¿se puede saber a dónde llevas a mi novia Usagi? – lo mira serio.

Usagi lo mira confundido, esa voz y esa mirada eran de…

-¿Leonardo san? – abre los ojos grandes.

-Sí, soy yo – asiente – ahora me puedes explicar que sucede –

-¿Cómo es que…ósea ustedes…como fue…? – estaba más confundido.

-¿Oye? – Siente unos golpecitos en el hombro - ¿podrías bajarme por favor? – sonríe nerviosa.

Usagi pone cara de sorpresa al percatarse que aun la llevaba en brazos, se sonroja apenado.

-Lo siento – la baja despacio – pensé que estabas en peligro –

-Pues no lo estaba – le sonríe – de cualquier manera gracias – le hace reverencia –

Las chicas suben rápidamente y llegan a ayudar a ponerse de pie a los caídos.

-¿Estás bien bebe? – lo levanta y lo peina.

-Creo que si – mira a su hermano – es que Leo se detuvo repentinamente –

-Fue Raphael el que lo hizo – Donatello se ponía de pie con ayuda de Michu.

-No seas hablador – Raphael alza el puño – fue Mikey el que se detuvo –

-¿Ustedes conocen a este conejo subdesarrollado? – Katy apunta al conejo.

-Sí, se llama Usagi y es el amigo de Leo – le dice Mikey.

Michu se acerca curiosa y le jala una oreja al aludido conejo.

-Pero no es tortuga – le jala un bigote -¿y es de a deberás? –

Donatello camina hacia ella y la agarra separándola del conejo.

-Lo siento Usagi…creo que no habían visto a un conejo de tu tamaño –

-¿Hijos? – el sensei toca el rostro de Leonardo -¿son ustedes? –

Este toma la mano de su padre y lanza un gran suspiro.

-Es una larga historia.. –

Una larga historia después… XD

-¿Todo eso les paso en un fin de semana? – Usagi terminaba de reír – no lo puedo creer –

-Pues así fue – Donatello dio un sorbo a su bebida – pero fue uno de nuestros mejores fines de semana –

-Mejor no lo hubiera dicho amor – Michu se le recarga-

-Lamento el haberte atacado así – Micaela se disculpa.

-Yo igual – Katy se sonroja – es que tu entenderás que queríamos rescatar a mi amiga –

-Sí, lo sé – ríe un poco – y yo la quería salvar de ustedes – las mira de una a una – nunca creí que ustedes fueran las novias de los muchachos –

-¿Pero por qué a Alex no la confundiste con el enemigo? – Michu lo mira enarcando la ceja.

-Eso es fácil – la mira de nuevo – vi en sus ojos que no era peligrosa – dirige su mirada a su amigo – Leonardo san sabe de lo que hablo –

-Usagi tiene razón, en los ojos podemos leer el alma de nuestro adversario –

-¿Entonces nosotras éramos peligrosas?- katy lo mira esperando una respuesta pronta.

Usagi se revuelve nervioso y no le queda más que decir la verdad.

-La verdad es que ustedes se veían muy locas con esas armas además sin control en su ataque y aparte gritaban demasiado –

Raphael estallo en una sonora carcajada.

-Hasta que le atinaron a decirles el cómo se ven – sigue riendo – auchhhh – grita al recibir un pellizco de su novia.

-Me da mucho gusto que vinieras a visitarnos – Leonardo le inclina la cabeza.

-A mi igual Leonardo san… - mira a su alrededor – a mi igual… -

-Hijos… ¿Cómo se sintieron en esta nueva forma? – el maestro los observa detenidamente.

Donatello mira a Michu.

-Fue la experiencia más bella sensei… compartí muchas cosas que antes no podía –

Michu lo mira con el mismo amor.

-¿Para ti Raphael? –

-Para mi sensei… fue saber cuánto quiero a esta niña – la abraza – fue muy especial estar allá arriba –

Los dos se miran contentos y enamorados.

-¡Para mi sensei! – grito Mikey adelantándose a su maestro – para mí fue la cosa más maravillosa que pude experimentar – agarra la mano de Katy – fue muy lindo estar con ella en todos lados, ahora yo vivía junto con ella sus aventuras, ya no me las platicaba como antes…ahora yo estaba ahí para vivirlas junto con mi bebe –

El sensei seguía mirándolos, el sabía que había algo en sus hijos que había cambiado junto con ellos, sus ojos radiaban un brillo de completa felicidad.

-¿Leonardo tu qué quieres compartir? –

-YO sensei… - mira a su novia y la toma de su mano – encontré aquello que me faltaba – sonríe – es un algo que no puedo explicar sensei…algo que lleno por completo mi corazón –

Los chicos comenzaron a tomar un trago de su soda cuando…

-Te veo diferente Leonardo… a ti también Alex – los observa frunciendo el ceño.

-oufffffff – terminan escupiendo la bebida los demás, leo y Alex se incomodan demasiado.

-Debe ser el cambio a humanos sensei – Leonardo le dice nervioso.

-Si…eso debe ser… - Alex se hace aire con la mano – hace demasiado calor acá – se sonroja.

-Si sensei debe ser el cambio de humano – Raphael ríe burlonamente – en que pudo haber cambiado nuestro virginal líder –

-Pues en eso – Mikey dice divertido.

-¿Cómo? – dice el sensei.

Los demás vieron a Mikey con mirada fulminante, pensando en que se atrevería a contar lo que ellos ya sabían.

-En lo de líder sensei – enarca una ceja – nosotros nos cuidamos muy bien allá arriba y dejamos de preocupar a nuestro valeroso y virginal líder –

-Lo bueno es que se divirtieron y disfrutaron el tiempo que duro – Usagi intervino antes de que se lanzaran a Mikey que ya estaba asustado con esas miradas - e igual me dio gusto conocer a sus novias amigos –

-Ágamos un brindis de soda – Michu agarra las botellas y las zarandea – ya no hay –

-Creo que hay en la cocina – Alex se pone de pie – voy a ver – sale a la cocina.

-Leonardo san – inclina la cabeza ante su amigo – lamento haber asustado a tu novia…no sabía que lo fuera –

-No te preocupes Usagi – le sonríe – ya quedo aclarado el mal entendido –

-Necesito ayuda con los refrescos – grita desde la cocina.

-Permítanme ayudar - Usagi se pone de pie.

Sale a la cocina y ahí estaba luchando por llevar los envases uno resbalo y solo cerró los ojos esperando a escuchar romperse.

-No se rompió – dijo Usagi sosteniéndolo.

Alex abrió los ojos y ahí estaba el sosteniendo el refresco.

-Gracias Usagi…eres rápido – sonríe.

-Tu nombre es Alex ¿cierto? –

-Si… -

-Leonardo san es muy afortunado –

-¿Si? – lo miro extraña.

-Pude ver en tu mirada que eres muy especial –

-Gracias Usagi – le sonríe y pasa a un lado de él – vamos que nos esperan –

-Si vamos – va tras ella.

-Llegaron las sodas – las pone en la mesa y siente una punzada en su brazo hace un pequeño gesto de dolor – creo que aun me duele el brazo – se soba.

-Es verdad lo había olvidado – Donatello se pone de pie - debo ponerte la vacuna, no quiero que se te infecte – trata de caminar pero un mareo hace que se detenga, se toma la cabeza y cae de rodillas –

-¡Don! – grataron al verlo.

-Amor… - Michu va con el y lo sostiene.

Los demás se pusieron de pie pero paso lo mismo los chicos cayeron de rodillas mareados.

-¡Bebe! – Katy lo sostiene.

-¡Raphi! – Micaela igual.

-¡Leo! – Alex lo sostiene igual - ¿Qué les pasa? – mira al sensei y a Usagi -¡¿Qué les pasa?! –

-Es…el muta…geno – Donatello habla con esfuerzo – creo…creo que llego..la hora –

Las chicas compartieron las miradas, ante sus ojos los chicos comenzaron a cambiar, su piel se fue tornando verde sus manos cambiaban y su pelo desaparecía de apoco, la ropa comenzó a rasgarse dando vista al caparazón que salía de ellos y dando paso a sus grandes musculos, a los pocos minutos ellos eran los mismos de antes…

-¿Donnie? – Michu lo levanta - ¿estás bien amor? –

-Si…solo me duele la cabeza –

-¿Bebe? – katy lo levanta y lo mira a los ojos – volviste – sonríe lacónica.

-Si bebe…regreso esta loca tortuga que te sigue amando igual que antes –

Ambos sonríen.

-¿Raphi? – Micaela lo abraza – eres tu de nuevo –

-Si…peke pero hazme un favor – toma su rostro – no me llames Raphi – le da un beso en la frente.

-¿Leo estas bien? – le ayuda a ponerse de pie.

-Si… estoy bien…solo algo mareado – la mira a los ojos y toma su rostro – creo que ya no podre cuidarte como antes…yo –

Alex pone una mano en su boca.

-No digas nada – sonríe triste – estamos juntos… eso es lo que importa –

Aquel brillo que tenían cada uno en sus ojos lentamente se apago como una estrella fugaz, un leve fulgor que duro un par de días se había apagado en un par de segundos, el amor seguía en ellos…pero indiscutiblemente algo había cambiado en ellos, el maestro los observaba y no dejaba de perder detalle en la expresión de su rostro.

A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas  
A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas  
A veces te cuento porque este silencio  
Y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces del viento

El rostro de los chicos se notaba cansado y algo aturdidos, con el cambio se habían debilitado bastante.

-Es mejor que se vayan a sus habitaciones – el sensei los miraba preocupado.

Las chicas los ayudaron a llegar a cada uno a sus habitaciones.

A veces de un hilo y a veces de un ciento  
Y hay veces, mi vida, te juro que pienso:  
¿por que es tan dificl sentir como siento?  
Sentir ¡como siento! ¡que sea dificl!

En la habitación de Raphael…

-Micaela…yo… -

-No hay nada que decir Raphi… - da un largo suspiro y lo sienta en su cama – todo seguirá igual que antes…ya éramos felices… así que nada cambia –

-Si cambia – baja la mirada – no será igual… -

Micaela lo recuesta.

-Duerme… - besa su frente – hasta mañana Amor…te amo –

Lo arropa y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-Perdóname… - susurra quedo.

A veces te miro y a veces te dejas  
Me prestas tus alas, revisas tus huellas  
A veces por todo aunque nunca me falles  
A veces soy tuyo y a veces de nadie  
A veces te juro de veras que siento,  
No darte la vida entera, darte solo esos momentos  
¿por qué es tan difícil?...vivir solo es eso...  
Vivir, solo es eso...¿por que es tan dificil?

En la habitación de Donatello…

-Michu… ¿podrías perdonarme? –

-¿Por qué dices eso? – lo acuesta y arropa – nada tengo que perdonarte –

-No estaré contigo como estos días – da un largo suspiro – mereces algo mejor que yo… -

-Merezco lo que la vida me rájala cada día, el sol, la luna, el día, la noche, la vida, el amor… y lo mejor tu… tu eres lo que más que merezco de esta vida – lo besa – te amo amor y siempre lo hare –

-Yo te amo aun más… gracias por estar a mi lado… -

-Ya descansa un poco… - le da otro beso – hasta mañana por la noche… -

Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser cuando nadie me ve  
Pongo el mundo al reves  
Cuando nadie me ve no me limita la piel  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve

En la habitación de Mikey…

-Bebe… - baja la mirada – ya no iremos al cine de nuevo –

-Bebe – sonríe – pero estamos juntos…es lo que importa –

-Pero no soy humano…toy todo verde de nuevo –

-Y asi me enamore de ti…solo que al principio pensé que eras una rana…¿recuerdas? – suelta una risita.

-Y desde entonces nunca me pude separar de ti –

-¿Lo vez? – lo acuesta y arropa – rana, tortuga o humano siempre estaremos juntos…así es y así será – lo besa tiernamente – seguiremos juntos con este amor –

-Te amo bebe…de aquí hasta la luna… -

-Yo igual… quizás nos encontremos en el camino y nos quedemos un rato en la luna contemplando las estrellas – toma su rostro y esta vez besa su frente – duerme bien… hasta mañana –

-Hasta mañana bebe -

A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas  
A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas  
A veces te cuento porque este silencio  
Y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces del viento

Te escribo desde los centros de mi propia existencia  
Donde nacen las ansias, la infinita esencia  
Hay cosas muy tuyas que yo no comprendo  
Y hay cosas tan mías, pero es que yo no las veo  
Supongo que pienso que yo no las tengo  
No entiendo mi vida, se encienden los versos  
Que a oscuras te puedo, lo siento no acierto  
No enciendas las luces que tengo desnudos,  
El alma y el cuerpo

En la habitación de Leo…

-Alex…yo… -

-Leo…por favor no digas nada…esto debe ser así y lo sabes –

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Mi vida – lo mira a los ojos – ustedes son los protectores de esta ciudad…los justicieros nocturnos… -

-Yo quiero protegerte a ti –

-Lo seguirás haciendo…tal y como lo hacías antes –

-Lo que paso entre nosotros…fue lo más bello… siempre soñé estar contigo de esa manera…-

-Culminar nuestro amor fue lo que más deseaba en esta vida…estar con la persona que amas es el sueño de toda chica… -

-Pero eso…ya no… -

-Shhh – pone su dedo en la boca – no digas mas… - lo besa en los labios – descansa…debes dormir un poco –

-Pero Alex… -

-Por favor Leo… - le sonríe y lo abraza – todo está bien…deberás que si… -

Leonardo la habrazo fuertemente.

-Ya anda a dormir – se separa y lo recuesta – buenas noches…mañana a la misma hora de siempre –

-Por la noche y ocultos… - dice sombrío.

-Pero juntos… - lo besa de nuevo – juntos… - camina hasta la puerta – hasta mañana – cierra la puerta.

-No será lo que soñé… - susurra y sale una lagrima – creo que no será como lo imagine… -

Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Me parezco a tu piel  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Yo pienso en ella también  
Cuando nadie me ve,  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve,  
No me limita la piel

Las chicas se encuentran en el pasillo con las miradas tristes, el sensei y Usagi estaban abajo esperándolas…bajan y los encuentran al final de las escaleras.

Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
No me limita la piel  
Puedo ser, puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve

A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas  
Te encierro en mis ojos  
Tras puertas abiertas  
A veces te cuento por que este silencio  
Y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces...  
Del viento  
A veces del viento

Y a veces del tiempo...

-¿Están bien niñas? –

-Si papi suegro – dice Michu desganada.

-Michu – le increpo Alex – no seas así –

-Está bien Alex – el sensei sonríe levemente – ya estoy acostumbrado –

-Es mejor que ya nos vayamos – Katy mira su reloj – mañana es lunes y nuestra vida habitual regresa –

-La universidad – dice Micaela.

-Mis ayudas comunitarias y el trabajo en la biblioteca- dice igual Michu.

-La escuela de karate – Katy lanza un suspiro.

-La oficina – se frota sus sienes Alex – bueno…nos vemos mañana sensei – hace reverencia – buenas noches – se dirige a Usagi y le hace reverencia igual – gusto en conocerte Usagi -

-El Gusto fue todo mío – le hace reverencia y sonríe – todo mío… Alex san – adelanta unos pasos – espero vernos de nuevo - mira a las chicas – digo…verlas a todas… -

-OK…nos vemos – se despide Micaela.

-Adiós Usagi – dice Mikey.

-Hasta la vista baby rabit – Michu le hace la seña de amor y paz.

Las chicas salen de la guarida dejando solos al sensei y a Usagi.

-Les afecto mucho – el sensei sigue viendo la puerta.

-Alex san se veía muy afectada de verdad –

-Así es Usagi… esas niñas aman de verdad a mis hijos… y ellos igual – da un largo suspiro – solo hay un problema –

Usagi voltea y lo mira extrañado.

-¿Cuál problema sensei Splinter? –

Levanta la mirada serio.

-El de lo mucho que los voy a extrañar… -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La canción de este cap: es

Cuando nadie me ve

De Alejandro zanz


	25. toda una vida juntos

Hola a todos…

Acá yo de nuevo con el capítulo final de la historia

Pero falta el epilogo XD

Asi que amenazo con volver juajuajua

Pero será pronto

Miles de gracias por sus review…nunca pensé que fueran tantos

Miles y miles de gracias…

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En distintas habitaciones… en distintas casas… cuatro chicas duermen o al menos eso trataron… cuando sus radios despertadores suenan en la misma estación de radio de la cual las cuatro acostumbraban escuchar…

Lunes por la mañana un conocido locutor sonó…

-_Buenos días neoyorkinos… nuestro gran reloj marca las gustadas seis de la mañana en punto, arriba corazones y al trabajo diario de cada día… y empezamos esta mañana con una llamada de cuatro chicos que les dedican esta canciones a sus novias...el amor se respira a lo alto de esta alocada y rápida ciudad…¿Qué les parece radioescuchas?... ¿no es tierno el amor?... bueno aquí los nombres de las chicas para que terminen de despertar…buenos días Alex, Katy, Michu y Micaela… aquí sus novios les dedican esta canción para que nunca se olviden que aquí están con ustedes… gracias a Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y miguel Ángel, por sintonizarnos y seguir en esta su mejor estación de radio… aquí les dejo esta canción dedicada con todo el amor de estos chicos a sus amadas… aquí estoy yo…_

**Aquí Estoy Yo**

**Para Hacerte Reír Una Vez Más**

**Confía En Mi, Deja Tus Miedos Atrás Y Ya Veraz**

**Aquí Estoy Yo Con Un Beso Quemándome Los Labios**

**Es Para Ti, Puede Tu Vida Cambiar Déjame Entrar**

Katy casi cae de la cama al escuchar los nombres, se pone de pie y sube el volumen de la radio…solo puede atinar en pensar en la sonrisa de su novio… se pone de pie y comienza a terminar de despertar para su acostumbrada vida… comienza a tender su cama tarareando aquella canción que su novio le había dedicado esa mañana y no pudo dejar de sonreír al pensar todo el esfuerzo que hizo Mikey al levantarse tan temprano…solo para dedicarle esa canción, camina hacia la cómoda de su recamara.

-Te amo loquito – toma una foto de Mikey que tiene en su cajón.

**Le Pido Al Sol Que Una Estrella Azul**

**Viaje Hasta A Ti Y Te Enamore Su Luz**

**Aquí Estoy Yo**

**Abriéndote Mi Corazón**

**Llenando Tu Falta De Amor**

**Cerrándole El Pasó Al Dolor**

**No Temas Yo Te Cuidare**

**Solo Acéptame**

Alex permanecía sentada en la cama escuchando la canción con los ojos cerrados…con unos ojos en su mente, algo empieza a lamber sus dedos, sonríe y carga a su pequeña perrita.

-¿Escuchas eso nala? – su mascota solo mueve la colita – Leo me dedica esa canción – la abraza y se deja caer en su cama con la mascota en brazos – me ama tanto como yo lo amo… por fin encontré el verdadero amor… - desvía la mirada – aunque extrañare tenerlo a mi lado a todas horas – se escapa de los juegos de su mascota y se pone de pie y empieza a arreglar su traje de oficina – Bueno nala…a darle… es lunes de oficina – toma una foto de Leo y la besa – buenos días a ti también amor -

**Aquí Estoy Para Darte Mi Fuerza Y Mi Aliento…**

**Y Ayudarte A Pintar Mariposas En La Oscuridad**

**Serán De Verdad**

**Quiero Ser Yo El Despierte En Ti Nuevos Sentimientos**

**Y Te Enseña A Querer Entregarte Otra Vez Sin Medir**

**Los Abrazos Que De...**

Michu ya estaba levantada apoyada en la ventana viendo como aclaraba el cielo, su pensamiento… Donatello… ¿Cómo fue que llego a tanto su amor por esa tortuga?... no lo sabía… lo único que razonaba es que el significaba tanto en su vida… aquel vacio que le habían dejado sus padres al morir…ni con todo el dinero y fortuna que le fue heredada había logrado llenar ese hueco en su corazón… pero solo falto una sola mirada de aquel ser que la salvo un día…para saber que jamás podría vivir sin esa mirada… jamás.

-Te amo tanto mi científico de Amor – abre la ventana y deja salir un suspiro - hasta el viento me recuerda tu nombre – le da la espalda a la ventana y mira la foto de su amor – Te amo tanto que no sé ni cómo cabe en mi… pecho -

**Le Pido A Dios**

**Un Toque De Inspiración**

**Para Decir**

**Lo Que Tu Esperas Oír… De Mi**

**Aquí Estoy Yo**

**Abriéndote Mi Corazón**

**Llenando Tu Falta De Amor**

**Cerrándole El Pasó Al Dolor**

**No Temas Yo Te Cuidare**

**Solo Acéptame**

Micaela estaba luchando por salir de tanta frazada que tenia encima, deja salir la cabeza algo despeinada y como puede sube más el volumen del radio… después de tanta lucha se libera por fin y se sienta en la cama, cierra los ojos y escucha la canción que su novio le dedico… ¿Cómo seria su vida de nuevo?... se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerlo ese par de días compartiendo su vida al exterior…que ya no sabía cómo seguiría delante de la misma manera…

-Buenos días Raphi – saca una foto debajo de la almohada – gracias por esa linda canción – besa la foto y luego la guarda de nuevo – odio los lunes… pero ya me lo alegraste amor -

**Dame Tus Alas Las Voy A Curar**

**Y De Mi Mano Te Invito A Volar…..**

**Aquí Estoy Yo **

**Abriéndote Mi Corazón **

**Llenando Tú Falta De Amor **

**Cerrándole El Pasó Al Dolor **

**No Temas Yo Te Cuidaré **

**Solo Ámame**

**Aquí Estoy Yo**

**Abriéndote Mi Corazón**

**Llenando Tú Falta De Amor**

**Cerrándole El Pasó Al Dolor**

**No Temas Yo Te Cuidaré**

**Siempre Te Amaré**

Mientras cada uno de los chicos se preparaba para salir, cada uno recordaba las palabras de su padre que la noche pasada habían hablado.

_-Hijos… ¿Qué es el amor? Difícil pregunta de responder, hasta hoy creo que nadie ha podido dar un preciso significado de tan enigmática palabra. Amor, un sentimiento, un deseo, un anhelo, una vida, una realidad, en fin son tantas las palabras que hemos intentado emplear para describir algo que para mí es indescriptible.-_

Leonardo cerró los ojos y recordó lo que su padre le había dicho…

_-Amor es lo más bello que a tu vida puede llegar Leonardo, es querer, adorar, y en ocasiones sufrir, amor es lo más maravilloso que Dios pudo crear, experimentarlo es nacer, es vivir, es creer, es sentir una fuerza superior que te impulsa, te motiva, te da la alegría para seguir, es ternura inmensurable, es entregarte sin condiciones ni reservas, no es un sueño ni una fantasía, es una realidad, es el comienzo de un amanecer con su mirada y la oscuridad de la noche cuando deja de mirarte, en fin amar es simple entrega total ¿estás dispuesto a tal entrega?...-_

Sonreía satisfecho al haber hecho la mejor elección que su corazón pudo dictar…

Donatello por su parte terminaba de hacer unos tecleos en su computadora y escucho de nuevo en su mente las palabras del sensei…

_-Amar es vencer todo obstáculo que pudiera impedir experimentar este enigmático sentimiento, Donatello el verdadero amor es dejar todo sin ir en busca de nada, amar es aceptar, reconocer errores, perdonar, interminable lista de cualidades que enreda la palabra amor, pero sin duda alguna, amar es vivir.-_

-Es el mejor experimento e investigación de mi vida – soltó una pequeña risa

Raphael por su parte estaba levantando algo del desorden que había quedado el día anterior, levanto la ropa tirada y recordó a su sensei.

_-El amor no respeta fronteras Raphael, se adueña de todo, de la conciencia y hasta de tu forma de perder la razón, amar es compartir, amar es una inmensidad, es felicidad que en ocasiones dibuja sufrimiento, amar es alegrarse de su existencia, amar es libertad.-_

_-_Valla que me cambio el amor – suspira resignado – es lo mejor que me paso en esta vida –

Miguel Ángel terminaba de dar una mordida a su pizza recalentada y medito cada palabra que le dijo su padre.

_-La palabra amar, es la mayor expresión de afecto que puedes ofrecer Miguel Ángel , es para mí lo más difícil de explicar, una alegría incalculable, la luz que ilumina tu oscuridad, la fuerza que a tu alma da de poder en pie continuar, la sonrisa de cada día que sale de tu corazón y alma._-Extraño a mi bebe – deja su rebanada en el plato – toda una vida juntos… - sonríe.

_-Hijos amar es vivir…¿Qué tanto es lo que quieren vivir?_

Horas después…

-Buenos días señora… ¿podría venderme cuatro arreglos de flores? – un joven de tez blanca pregunto.

-Claro joven – sonríe la señora - ¿de qué color? –

-Amarillas… flores amarillas… -

**Él La Estaba Esperando… Con Una Flor Amarilla**

**Ella Lo Estaba Soñando… Con La Luz En Su Pupila**

Micaela salía de la universidad mas cansada que de costumbre, todas las cosas vividas ese fin de semana la había dejado agotada… y más aun el cambio de Raphael, camina por la cera y asumida en sus pensamientos el viento mueve su pelo un poco y una hoja que llevaba en su libreta se la llevo el viento como indicando algo que ella debe de ver, sus ojos se quedan abiertos de par en par al ver a un joven con flores amarillas en su mano recargado en un árbol…

**Y El Amarillo Del Sol… Iluminaba La Esquina **

**Lo Sentía Tan Cercano… Lo Sentí Desde Niña.**

-¿Raphael? – dice con un susurro apenas audible.

Aquel chico camina hacia ella y toma su rostro con una mano y besa sus labios.

-Regrese… y esta vez es para siempre – la abraza y susurra en su oído – no te dejare nunca más –

Ambos se separan, ella tenía una lágrima en sus ojos, sus miradas se enlazaron y ambos sostenían aquellas flores entre sus manos…

**Ella Sabía Que Él Sabía**

**Que Algún Día Pasaría**

**Que Vendría A Buscarla**

**Con Sus Flores Amarillas**

En una escuela famosa de karate…

-Katherine… oye espera… - la secretaria la seguía – espera tenemos un nuevo alumno de prueba –

-¿Cómo? – se detiene distraída – ya está bien… mételo en esta clase – camina para dirigirse al dojo – la clase ya empezara –

Con una tristeza notable pasa al lado de sus alumnos sin prestar demasiada atención, se detiene y se para frente a su grupo.

-¡Saludo! – da la orden – ahora diez vueltas trotando – ¡ya! –

Sus alumnos obedecen, pero ella sigue con un solo pensamiento en mente… Mikey…

**No Te Apures, No Detengas**

**El Instante Del Encuentro**

**Está Dicho Que Es Un Hecho**

**No La Pierdas**

**No Hay Derecho**

**No Te Olvides**

**Que La Vida Casi Nunca Esta Dormida**

Al terminar su ejercicio los chicos se detienen frente a ella.

-Ahora a practicar sus formas – suspira desganada -¡¿entendido? –

-¡Si sensei! – responde el grupo.

-¡Te amo sensei! – se escucha una voz.

Katy se queda sorprendida unos segundos, frunce el ceño.

-¿Quién dijo eso? –

Sus alumnos se hacen de lado y al fondo se ve un chico rubio con uniforme y una flor amarilla en su mano.

-¡Te amo sensei! – hace reverencia y al levantarse estira aquella flor - ¡me quedare por siempre sensei! –

Katy corre hacia el y se lanza a sus brazos.

-Regresaste – susurra mientras frota su rostro con el.

-Y esta vez me quedare por siempre – la besa - ¿me enseñas a bailar? – le susurra quedo.

-Claro… tenemos toda una vida juntos… -

**En Ese Bar Tan Desierto**

**Los Esperaba El Encuentro **

**Ella Llegó En Limosina**

**Amarilla Por Supuesto**

Michu estaba llegando a donde una llamada misteriosa le pidió que asistiera.

-Parece que aquí es – le dice a su chofer – espérame aquí Ricardo – se baja de la limusina y se queda parada justo en el momento en que…

**Él Se Acercó De Repente**

**Y La Miró Tan De Frente **

-¿Donnie? – Dice sorprendida –pero…como…

El la abraza y le extiende un ramo de flores amarillas.

-No puedo estar sin usted señorita – le da un beso - ¿toda una vida juntos? –

Ambos se toman de las manos sosteniendo las flores se miran con amor.

-Toda una vida juntos… - sonríe.

**Toda Una Vida Soñada**

**Y No Pudo Decir Nada**

En una oficina…

**Ella Sabía Que El Sabía**

**Que Algún Día Pasaría**

**Que Vendría A Buscarla**

**Con Sus Flores Amarillas**

Cierra un enorme expediente que al menos trataba de leer…

-No puedo concentrarme – dice con enfado – abre nuevamente el expediente y retoma la lectura, su corazón palpitaba mas de lo normal…era como si…

**No Te Apures, No Detengas**

**El Instante Del Encuentro**

**Está Dicho Que Es Un Hecho**

-No… no puedes estar cerca… - dice para si misma.

**No La Pierdas**

**No Hay Derecho**

**No Te Olvides**

**Que La Vida Casi Nunca Está Dormida**

**Flores Amarillas**

Toc…toc…suena la puerta.

-Adelante - dice sin levantar la mirada.

Se escuchan unos pasos y el cerrar de la puerta.

Ella levanta la mirada y solo ve un cuerpo y un rostro que no se podía ver ya que estaba tapado con un enorme ramo de flores amarillas…

-¿Quién…eres? – frunce el ceño un poco.

-Vengo a que me dicte condena de cadena perpetua en sus brazos abogada –

Ella se quedo de una pieza esa voz…era de …

**Ella Sabía Que El Sabía**

**Que Algún Día Pasaría**

**Que Vendría A Buscarla**

**Con Sus Flores Amarillas**

Poco a poco retira el ramo de flores y deja ver su rostro con una linda sonrisa.

-¡Leo! – grita de pronto y se lanza a sus brazos…

**No Te Apures, No Detengas**

**El Instante Del Encuentro**

**Está Dicho Que Es Un Hecho**

-Me quedare contigo siempre – susurra en su oído – siempre mi amor… -

**No La Pierdas**

**No Hay Derecho**

**No Te Olvides**

**Que La Vida Casi Nunca Está Dormida**

Ella se despega un poco y lo mira con sus ojos cristalinos.

-Te amo tanto – lo mira.

-No mas que yo a ti – la besa…

**Ella Sabía Que Él Sabía**

**Él Sabía Ella Sabía**

**Que Él Sabía Ella Sabía**

Un beso tierno, apasionado y lleno de amor…sueltan las flores y se abrazan con mas fuerza… toda una vida soñada…toda una vida juntos… y…

**Y Se Olvidaron De Sus Flores Amarillas**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En este capitulo se utilizaron las canciones

AQUÍ ESTOY YO de Luis fonsi

Y

FLORES AMARILLAS de floricienta.

LES ACONSEJO LOS PONGAN EN YOUTUBE PARA CREAR AMBIENTE AL LEERLO XD


	26. Un futuro por venir

Hola a todos: P ¿Qué creen? Regrese XD

Y esta vez con el final de esta historia

Miles de gracias por su apoyo… de verdad gracias

Ya son acá las 2:30 am O.O

Y no me importa porque gracias a ustedes tengo las fuerzas y la imaginación para seguir escribiendo

Gracias

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Mi nombre es Alex y soy muy feliz…**_

-¿Qué tal el nuevo maestro de karate? –

-Que puedo decir Gozalin… es perfecto –

-Tienes razón, los niños están felices – se recarga en el marco de la pared – es como si tuvieran a un amigo mas –

-Es que mi bebe tiene mucha paciencia a los niños – suspira katy feliz.

_**Miquel Ángel, se unió al personal de la escuela donde imparte clases Katy y Gonzalo, es el nuevo instructor en el área de niños de 5 años en adelante, todos coincidimos que era el trabajo perfecto para el…**_

-Niños la clase termino – Mikey saluda y les sonríe – hasta mañana -

-Hasta mañana sensei – los niños se despiden contentos y salen del salón.

-¿Sensei? – Se rasca la cabeza – aun no me acostumbro a que me llamen así…me hace sentir viejo –

-Pero te hace ver más importante bebe – _katy_ se acerca y lo abraza por la espalda - ¿a qué hora es la fiesta? –

-Reunión bebe…reunión – la corrige sonriendo – recuerda que acordaron Leo y Alex que esta vez si seria reunión –

-Lo había olvidado – da un largo suspiro - ¿eres feliz bebe? – pregunta repentinamente.

Mikey se gira y la mira a los ojos.

-Más que nunca – de pronto se pone serio – solo por un detalle no estoy tan seguro –

Katy se pone seria igual temiendo una respuesta que se refiriera a ella.

-¿Tenemos que usar este karategui? - Se rasca un poco las piernas y espalda – esto pica demasiado ademas para serte honesto prefiero solo usar bandana –

Katy lo mira y sonríe.

-Nunca cambies bebe…nunca –lo mira tiernamente.

-Hey bebes – Gonzalo entra al salón – quedan más clases por dar –

-Ya lo sé gonzo – Mikey toma de la mano a Katy y ambos pasan al lado de Gonzalo.

-Niños… - murmura Gonzalo para si mismo.

_**Ambos chicos son felices…como Michu y Donatello… **_

-¿Qué opinas Donatello? – un famoso arqueólogo al cargo de un reconocido museo pregunta a su nuevo ayudante – estoy seguro que en el primer periodo, en el Egipto Arcaico, ocurre la unificación en los clanes llamados Nomos, que formaron los primeros dos reinos -

-Yo pienso que a diferencia de el segundo periodo o época Tinita presenta la realeza ya organizada – Donatello da unos cuanto tecleos a la computadora - el rey es Horus, el halcón, con carácter de divinidad totémica – levanta la mirada hacia el arqueólogo - todo le pertenece y todo gira en torno a él… Posee el poder espiritual al mismo tiempo que el poder temporal – quita unos cuantas mechas que caen a su rostro - Junto al rey aparecen numerosos funcionarios, que le rodean como servidores personales, Le siguen aún después de muertos, pues se les sepulta en dependencias de la tumba Real –

-Interesante tu percepción – el hombre pone una mano en el hombro del chico -¿Dónde estabas oculto muchacho? –

-Ni se lo imagina profesor Jericó – Michu llega en esos momentos – ni se lo imagina –

-Señorita Miroslava – se gira y la saluda cordialmente – nunca terminare de agradecerle el que me haiga dado la oportunidad de conocer a semejante erudito –

-Por favor no me apene profesor – Donatello se pone de pie – yo soy quien le debe las gracias por la oportunidad que me dio -

_**Michu le pidió a un famoso arqueólogo que le diera una oportunidad de trabajar como su ayudante en el museo, lo que ese señor nunca se imagino es que Donatello fuera todo un genio ya que también lo recomendó con amigos de los laboratorios más importantes de la ciudad de nueva york, por fin el talento de Donatello ya no estaba oculto bajo tierra…**_

-¿Me puedo robar un rato a su ayudante profesor? – Michu se agarra del brazo de su novio.

-Pero claro, no tengo ningún problema –

-Gracias - comienza a caminar llevándolo de la mano –

-Espera Michu – logra detenerse un poco – gracias profesor en un momento regreso –

-Claro Donatello tomate tú tiempo –

Al verse fuera de la sala de investigaciones.

-¡Estoy tan contenta amor! – la chica se lanza al cuello de novio.

-Yo también lo estoy – la abraza rodeándola con sus brazos – y no solo por el trabajo que tengo ahora – recarga su frente a la de Michu – si no porque estamos juntos compartiendo toda una vida que nos espera –

-Yo igual – da un largo suspiro – te amo tanto mi amor –

Se quedan mirando un rato cuando…

-No olvidemos la fiesta – Michu dice de pronto.

-Reunión – le recalca - Claro que no lo hare tenemos mucho que festejar –

-Eso sí – mira su reloj – tenemos tiempo de ir a comer algo antes de que regreses –

-Está bien vamos -

_**Gracias a Donatello tuvimos esta grandiosa oportunidad de tener una vida nueva para nosotros, al crear el mútageno que los cambio pero esta vez permanentemente… ese par de enamorados son muy felices al estar juntos… tanto como lo son igual Micaela y Raphael.**_

-¿A eso le llaman correr? – les grita a un grupo de jóvenes – ¡¡Mi abuelita corre más rápido!! – da media sonrisa –claro… si la tuviera – susurra para si mismo.

-Entrenador – un chico se detiene algo cansado – Pode…mos des…cansar…un momento –

Raphael enarca una ceja.

-Claro que si Jonathan…¡Después de dar diez vueltas más! – grita y hace sonar su silbato - ¡¡Andando!! –

Los chicos comienzan a correr desganados.

-Adoro este trabajo – da un largo suspiro – creo que me comporto peor que Leo –

-Que duro entrenador de física – Micaela se para tras de él con las manos en la cintura – pobres chicos si siguen asi no podrán jugar en el siguiente torneo –

_**Micaela había logrado conseguir un trabajo en la universidad donde ella daba clases, el fue aceptado rápidamente al ver su condición física y al ver la clase de prueba que dio, ahora el estaba más feliz… así podría seguir de cerca a su novia vigilándola de cualquier chico molesto que la viera diferente…chicos…nunca cambian.**_

-¿Quieres alguna clases privadas? – se cerca a ella juguetonamente.

-Aquí no Raphi – camina disimuladamente como si viera la clase.

-Sabes que me muero por darte un beso – le sonríe.

-Lo se – mira alrededor – pero aquí no es correcto –

-¿Como en el autódromo si? –

-Es muy diferente –

_**Por un favor especial que él me hizo un día quitándome de encima a cierto molesto hermano, conseguí un trabajo de pocas horas los domingos en el autódromo, es un excelente modificador de motos… las arregla tan bien que hasta envidia de la buena me da….debó admitir mi cuñado es un experto en motos…**_

-¿Estas contenta de tenerme cerca? – le dice sin dejar de ver a sus alumnos.

-Estaría más si esas niñas tontas no te vieran con ojos de borreguita a medio morir –

-¿Acaso son celos los que percibo? –

-No seas tan arrogante – le da la espalda.

-Y tu no veas lo que no es – se acerca y la toma de la mano haciéndola que voltee a verlo – solo tengo ojos para ti…además mi corazón ya lo tienes…recuerda solo tengo uno y ya te lo entrega a ti – la mira con amor – te amo peke –

-Y yo a ti Raphi –

-¿La reunión a las nueve cierto? –

-Si… qué bueno que me acordaste – mira su reloj – califico unos exámenes, nos vamos a comer y nos ponemos de acuerdo para la fiesta –

-Reunión –

-Tienes razón – sonríe – no queremos que pase lo de la otra vez – le avienta un beso al aire – nos vemos al ratito –

-OK - de nuevo su atención a los alumnos – ¡¡Brian ¿a eso le llamas correr?!! – Da un suspiro cansado – esta juventud…paciencia señor…paciencia…¡¡cinco vueltas más!! –

-Nooooo – se escuchan las quejas.

_**Esos chicos son tal para cual, se llevan tan bien a pesar de tener el mismo carácter arrebatado… son tan fuertes de carácter como lo son en su amor… fuerte e inquebrantable…como el mío por Leonardo ese amor nunca terminara así llegue a estar ancianita… quiero que nuestro amor llegue hasta el fin de mi vida…**_

-¿Estos expedientes en donde van? –

-¿Qué numero tiene? –

-Déjame ver – observa la portada concentrado – es el 7852/001 –

-Entonces va en la gaveta de abajo –

-Aquí en esta ¿me equivoco Brandon? –

-No Leo – el chico observa con atención – has aprendido rápidamente te felicito –

-Gracias –

-Esos de ahí tienes que llevárselos a la abogada – señala unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

Leonardo mira tres expedientes bastantes gruesos.

-¿Son para Alex? –

-Aja… - dice mientras guarda unos mas – todo eso tiene que leer tu novia –

-Es demasiado –

-Lo se – toma unas carpetas mas y pone un nombre sobre ellas – solo te recomiendo no hay que molestarla cuando los lee –

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Por que se pone de un humor fatal –

-¿Tanto así? –

-Si…es mas – enarca una ceja -¿Cuántos expedientes tiene hoy? –

-Creo que son cuatro en su escritorio – dice algo confundido.

-Escucha… ya verás porque te lo digo –

-¿Cómo? –

Un grito se escucha por el pasillo.

-¡¡Brandon!! –

_**Leonardo trabaja conmigo en el despacho… por alguna extraña razón que desconozco Brandon necesitaba más ayuda de la normal, y para deleite mío no encontré mejor y responsable persona que Leonardo…así que con toda la alegría presa de mi… está trabajando junto a mi y es un excelente ayudante…**_

-Te lo dije… se pone de un humor fatal –

-Y no la culpo tener que analizar tanto caso – guarda los demás documentos – es demasiada responsabilidad -

-Si.. pero ahora llega tu verdadero trabajo – Brandon enarca una ceja.

Minutos después…

Toc toc… tocan la puerta de la oficina.

-Adelante – Alex está sentada con sus lentes puestos leyendo y subrayando datos importantes y al lado un enorme libro de leyes – pasa Brandon…¿Dónde están los amparo que te pedí hace horas? –

-¿Cansada? – Leo está parado desde el umbral de la puerta.

Alex sonríe sin mirar al recién llegado y se quita los lentes.

-Para ti jamás – le sonríe con amor.

-Eres admirable de verdad – camina hacia ella y se para a sus espaldas dando un masaje a su cuello – por eso siempre estas cansada –

-Pero ahora me da muchas fuerzas tenerte cerca de mi –

-Las mismas que me das a mí al verte a toda hora –

Alex se pone de pie y lo abraza escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novio.

-Me siento tan feliz – susurra – te amo tanto mi vida –

-Yo te amo mas – la separa un poco y la besa – sabes… Brandon me dijo que yo ayudaría a que te calmaras un poco…¿funciono? –

-Aun no – sonríe.

Leonardo la besa de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora? –

-Creo que si... – suspira.

Ambos se miran a los ojos.

-¡Cielos no olvidemos la reunión! – dice de pronto – tenemos que preparar todo –

-Lo se…no te preocupes – toma los lentes y se los pone – tu termina lo pendiente, mientras le ayudo a Brandon y así terminaremos más rápido ¿ok? –

-Entendido valeroso líder – se pone firmes.

Ambos sonríen divertidos.

_**Desde que Leo llego a la oficina hay mucho control… es lo bueno de tener ayudante tan ordenado en todo…además es el mejor relajante que yo puedo pedir…**_

Horas después…en la casa de Alex.

-¿Dónde está Nala? – Alex busca por la sala – Nala…Nala…. – busca bajo el sillón - ¡Leo! –

-Ya lo se – sale de la cocina con una enorme charola con algunos bocadillos – debe saber que la vas a encerrar –

-Lo se…pero si no lo hago no dejara en paz a Raphael – se pone de pie con frustración – y ya casi llegan –

-Nala – esta vez Leo la llama – si no sales ahora no te daré ese jugoso trozo de carne que compramos para ti –

-Buena idea – Alex le guiña un ojo.

Como si fuera un bólido sale por debajo de la mesa del comedor, moviendo su colita y ladrando contenta.

-Convenenciera – Alex se cruza de brazos.

-Lo bueno es que ya salió de su escondite – leo deja la charola en la pequeña mesa de centro y la carga, justo en el momento que se escucha el timbre – llegaron –

-Si, eso parece – se dirige rápidamente a la puerta, al abrirla…

-En el nombre del cieeelo hoos pido posaaada…pues no puede andaaar raphaelito por caaaaaayos – Mikey empieza a cantar junto a katy.

-Mikey… - Raphael dice en tono de advertencia.

-¿Qué? – dice como si nada – necesitamos posada –

-Mikey numero uno…eso se canta en posada navideñas – Michu interviene divertida.

-Numero dos – continua Alex – ustedes no son peregrinos –

-Y numero tres – Micaela dice – mi Raph no tiene cayos –

-Número cuatro – katy los mira – que aburridos –

-Pasen ya está todo listo –

Al entrar Raphael se encuentra cara a cara con su enemiga, las miradas lo dicen todo.

-Demonio alienígena – le dice sin dejar de verla.

-GRRRRRRR – se escucho de la pequeña mascota.

-Basta Nala – Alex la carga y sube las escaleras – ahora regreso –

-¿Por qué no se llevan bien? – Michu le pregunta intrigada - si es un pan de dios ese animalito –

-Es un panecito del demonio…siempre me rompe el pantalón –

-No exageres Raphael – Alex recién llegaba.

-Bueno ya todos reunidos – Leo comenzó a hablar – en esta reunión tendremos un par de reglas –

_**Pero claro que tendríamos algunas reglas, no queremos que las cosas acaben como la última fiesta ¿recuerdan?, esas llamadas, la cervezas y para colmo…los celos…**_

-Regla numero uno – señala Leo – apaguen el celular –

-Con todo gusto intrépido - Raphael saco su celular y lo apago junto con los demás.

-Regla numero dos – Alex continuo – cero cerveza o bebidas embriagantes –

-Eso si no me gusto – replica Raphael inconforme.

-Lo siento amorcito – Micaela pellizco su mejilla - ¿no queremos escenas de celos esta vez …o sí? –

-Al menos yo no – Mikey abrazo a su novia.

-Yo tampoco – Don hizo lo mismo

-Entonces la tercera y la más importante regla – Alex les guiña un ojo.

-Divertirnos – Leonardo sonrió.

_**La reunión había comenzado para ese entonces, comimos reímos, charlamos y pasamos momento verdaderamente felices…de pronto se me ocurrió algo…**_

-¿Qué dicen…se animan? – Alex conecta un karaoke al televisor.

-Yo si – Michu se pone de pie y jala a Micaela y a katy – vengan cantemos juntas –

-¡No! – grita Raphael asustado – si como gritan cantan –

-Ni empieces cuñadito que luego siguen ustedes – Michu le da un leve empujón - ¿Qué canción quieren chamacas? –

-Ya se cual – Katy mira el cancionero y selecciona la canción – estoy segura que se la saben –

Micaela observa el titulo y se lo muestra a los demás.

-La conozco – Micaela sonríe.

-Yo igual – Michu se emociona.

-Yo igual….pero no pienso cantar – Alex camina hacia atrás.

-A no eso si que no – Katy la jala hacia adelante – tu karaoke, tu casa… y tu cantas –

-Está bien…pero no respondo por algún oído reventado –

-Con que no sea el mío – Raphael seguía bromeando.

-De hecho el tuyo será el primero – Micaela le guiña un ojo – te cantare al oído amorcito –

_**La canción se llamaba "lo que una chica por amor es capaz"…¿ que seriamos capaz de hacer por amor?... la música comenzó y Michu fue l primera en cantar, bailaba y cantaba divertida al igual que nosotras…todo era un sueño de verdad…**_

(Michu)

Cuando logre enamorarte de mí,

Cuando haga una locura de ti,

Cuando vea que Cupido me ha hecho caso

Enamorándote de mí,

Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!

Donatello le sonríe divertido mirando como bailaba.

(Micaela)

Cuando vea tu mirada brillar,

Cuando pueda tu sonrisa atrapar,

Cuando sientas que mi cuerpo encaja perfecto

En el tuyo al bailar,

Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!.

Raphael le lanza un beso a su novia. Y le da un codazo a donatello.

-Cantan bien ¿verdad? -

(Todas)

De bajar una estrella,

De volar al cielo,

De robarle un beso al Sol,

De luchar contra el más terrible dragón

Por defender su amor,

De eso y más una chica es capaz,

Cuando se enamora hasta el alma da…

Entonces verás ¡lo que vale un amor de verdad!

Los chicos aplauden y se mueven al son de la música.

(Katy)

Cuando sepas que yo soy para ti,

Cuando aceptes que yo te hago feliz,

Cuando lleguen mis plegarias a lo más alto

Y Dios bendiga nuestro amor…

Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!

Mikey le aplaude con ganas a su novia.

-¡Bien bebe! -

(Todas)

De bajar una estrella,

De volar al cielo,

De robarle un beso al Sol,

De luchar contra el más terrible dragón

Por defender su amor,

De eso y más una chica es capaz,

Cuando se enamora hasta el alma da…

Entonces verás ¡lo que vale un amor de verdad!

Para ellos era una felicidad completa estar de esa manera con ellas, no mas escondidos…no mas…

(Alex)

Cuando sepas que yo soy para ti,

Cuando aceptes que yo te hago feliz,

Cuando lleguen mis plegarias a lo más alto

Y Dios bendiga nuestro amor…

Entonces verás ¡lo que una chica por amor es capaz!

Leonardo lanza un suspiro al ver a su novia feliz.

-Lo que daría por ver esa sonrisa siempre –

-No te preocupes Leo…las veremos así siempre… - Donatello sigue aplaudiendo.

(Todas)

De bajar una estrella,

De volar al cielo,

De robarle un beso al Sol,

De luchar contra el más terrible dragón

Por defender su amor,

De eso y más una chica es capaz,

Cuando se enamora hasta el alma da…

Entonces verás ¡lo que vale un amor de verdad!

Se ponen de pie aplaudiéndoles…

-Hasta eso que no cantan tan mal las rancheras – Raphael abraza a su novia – así si quiero que me cantes al oído –

-¿Rancheras? – Mikey las mira confundido -¿Qué no era pop? –

-Es un decir zoquete – Raphael le da un pequeño zape.

-Les toca a ustedes – Katy jala a su novio y lo pone al frente pasándole el libro – escojan una canción –

_**Esta vez había llegado la ocasión de los chicos por cantar, los cuatro coincidieron la misma canción… se llamaba "te quiero"… que linda canción…**_

Los chicos se pararon esta vez frente a las chicas y empieza la canción y sin pena comenzaron a cantar divertidos…había mucho que festejar, mucho…

(Rapha)

Nena, no me llores,

No me vayas a hacer

Llorar a mí.

Canta mirando con aires de galán a su novia.

(Mikey)

Dame, dame tu mano

Inténtalo, mi niña

Quiero verte reír

Le canta directamente a su pequeña novia que no para de reír al verlo tan divertido.

(Todos)

Abrázame fuerte,

Ven corriendo a mí,

Te quiero, te quiero, Te quiero

Y no hago otra cosa

Que pensar en ti

(Donatello)

Tú, estas dormida

Y yo te abrazo y

Siento que respiras

Sueño, con tu sonrisa

Te beso, muy despacio

Las mejillas

Michu lanza un pequeño grito de euforia como si estuviera viendo cantar a un famoso artista.

(Leonardo)

Necesito verte,

Donde quiera que estés

Te quiero, te quiero, Te Quiero

Y no hago otra cosa

Que pensar en ti

Solo vivo y respiro

Para ti

Alex lo mira y deja salir un suspiro…no cambiaraia ese momento por nada del mundo…nada…

(Todos)

Te quiero, te quiero...

Te quiero, te quiero...

Abrázame fuerte,

Ven corriendo a mí,

Déjame que te diga

Otra vez que te quiero

Te quiero, te quiero

Déjame que te diga otra vez

Que te quiero, te quiero,

Te quiero te quiero

Déjame que te diga otra vez

Que te quiero, te quiero

Las chicas se ponen de pie y se lanzan a sus brazos.

-Qué bonito cantas Amor – Michu le da un beso.

-Al igual que mi bebe – Katy toma el rostro de Mikey y le da otro beso.

-¿Y qué dicen de mi Raphi? – Micaela lo despeina jugando – serias todo un artista –

-Cantas muy bonito mi vida – Alex frota su nariz junto a la de Leo, se esa forma gatuna a la que el no podía resistirse – me sorprendiste –

-Y tu a mi igual – le da un beso – cantan muy bien las cuatro –

-Pues yo ya tengo hambre – Mikey se sepra un poco de Katy.

-¿Cuándo? – le dice Raphael.

-Justo ahora – dice con un puchero.

-Cuando no – Raphael lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pues a decir verdad yo también tengo hambre – Michu se soba el estomago.

-Pues vayamos a cenar – Donatello les dice señalando el comedor.

-¿Qué hay de cenar? – rapha camina de la mano con su novia -¿Zanahorias? –

Los demás se detienen de golpe y voltean a ver a Alex, esta levanta las manos y muestra sus dedos.

-No…están completos mis dedos – suelta una pequeña risita – cenaremos pizza –

-Iujuuuuuuu – brinca Mikey – ya le fuimos dando – corre al comedor jalando a la pobre de Katy – ¡¡Los últimos son tortugas!! –

Los demás se miran a los ojos…

-¡¡Nooooo!! – gritan y van tras Mikey.

_**Creo que después de lo vivido dudo mucho que quisieran ser tortugas de nuevo… la cena transcurrió normalmente o al menos a nuestro estilo.**_

-¿Recuerdan cuando nos vieron de humanos la primera vez? –

-¿Cómo olvidarlo Raphael? – Donatello mira a su novia – todavía me duele la espalda –

_**Gracias a Donatello ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de cambiar y esta vez permanentemente…**_

-Ni que lo digas – Raphael esta vez mira a su novia – yo pensé que cantaría como soprano el resto de mi vida –

-No exageres Raphi –

-Es que pateas muy fuerte Peke –

_**La sorpresa de verlos a la luz del día y en público y ¡¡por dios como humanos!! Fue una de las sorpresas más grandes que nunca olvidaremos…**_

-Y eso que a ti no te toco el gas pimienta – Mikey se soba los ojos – pude haber quedado ciego y no ver a mi bebe mas –

-Michu mala…mala – Katy la reprende - ¿te imaginas si le haiga pasado a esos ojos azules? –

-Pero no le paso – termina de morder su pizza.

_**Todo en ellos cambio a excepción de su alma y esos ojos llenos de amor…**_

-Yo nunca olvidare la cara de sorpresa de Alex al saber quién era yo –

-¿Pueden creerlo…se hizo pasar por un cliente? – sonríe al recordar ese momento – y todavía me dijo sobre una demanda de Amor –

_**Nunca olvidare ese momento…**_

-Por cierto ahora que recuerdo la oficina – Alex pone cara pensativa – ¿la otra semana lunes y martes no se trabaja? –

-Mmmm…Creo que no – Michu piensa fechas – creo que habrá puente –

-Al menos descansaremos esos días – Raphael suspira.

-¿Pero que haremos esos días? – Mikey los observa - ¿y si planeamos algo? –

Después de un rato de meditar algo para entretenerse esos días.

-¡¡¡Ya se!!! – Katy se pone de pie -¿y si vamos a la playa? – Los mira a todos – me gustaría conocer el mar –

-A decir verdad – Micaela se une a su amiga – yo tampoco conozco el mar…no sería mala idea ir –

-Haber – Donatello interviene - ¿están hablando de ir la semana que viene? – Frunce el ceño - ¿no se les hace muy apresurado? –

-Estamos hablando de salir el viernes por la tarde – Raphael hace cuentas – seria, sábado, domingo, lunes y el martes regresaríamos – levanta los hombros – no suena mal –

_**¡¡¡¡la playa!!!...que miedo…tengo miedo…y no precisamente al mar ¬¬**_

-Esperen – por fin la voz de la razón – no tenemos dinero para eso…además ¿olvidan al sensei? –

-Leo tiene razón – la segunda voz de la razón – la verdad yo no tengo dinero –

-¡¡¡Momento!!! – se escucha un grito.

Todos se giran a ver a Michu asustados por semejante intervención.

-Mis papas me dejaron se puede decir que una cabaña en una isla privada por el Caribe – los mira a todos – ya tenemos la vivienda y la isla –

-¡¡¿Caribe?!! – Alex se sorprende – eso queda muy lejos...tendríamos que ir en avión y sale la misma en todo caso – da un suspiro – es mucho gasto –

-Tengo avión privado – la mira entrecerrando los ojos – no se hable más del asunto – levanta las manos a lo alto -¡¡Caribe allá vamos!! –

_**¿Caribe?...¿isla privada?...¿avión?...insisto, tengo miedo…**_

-Anímense – Raphael les dice a los serios del grupo.

-¿Qué opinas mi vida? – Alex mira seria a Leo.

-Pues ya que Michu se ofrece tan amabl… -

-¡¡¡Vientos!! – grita interrumpiendo a Leonardo -¿todos de acuerdo? –

Los demás asienten.

-Tenemos estos días para tener todo listo – Donatello les dice emocionado.

-Ya se – katy corre al escritorio de Alex en su cuarto especial de computo y sale con una pluma y una libreta – anotemos todo lo que necesitaremos –

-Buena idea bebe – Mikey se pone de pie – vamos a la sala – toma de la mano a Katy y se dirigen a la sala - vengan –

-Asta eso piensan los chamacos – toma a su novia igual de la mano – vamos peke antes de que anoten el play station para llevárselo –

-No lo dudes Raph – se pone de pie y caminan juntos – si es que ya lo anotaron – ríen juntos.

-En ese caso mejor el Xbox es mejor y con mayor nitidez de gráficos – Donatello se pone de pie y al igual que sus hermanos agarra a su novia - ¿no crees eso amor? –

-A mi no me preguntes eso – camina junto a él – yo no te entiendo eso de dramáticos –

-Gráficos amor…gráficos – se gira y ven a Leo y Alex - ¿vienen? –

-Si, ya vamos – Leonardo se pone de pie y observa a su novia pensativa – un beso por tu pensamiento – se inclina a ella.

-Que sean dos y te lo digo después – le sonríe juguetona.

-¿Qué tan después? – enarca una ceja.

-Solo después –enarca una ceja también.

Se pone de pie y ambos se besan…

-Vamos con ellos o terminaran llevando lo que nunca necesitaremos –

-Tienes razón – Leo pasa un brazo por su hombro – Vamos mi vida –

Ambos salen juntos a la sala a reunirse con los demás.

_**Recuerdo los bellos momentos vividos y olvido los malos también…**_

-Necesitamos trajes de baño –

_**Los bellos recuerdos alimentan el alma… y te hace desechar el momento en que te sentiste solo alguna vez…**_

-De ninguna manera permitiré que andes paseándote por ahí en traje de baño… olvídalo Micaela –

_**Ay muchas piedras en el camino y llegue a caer en ellas…pero descubrí que no estaba sola…**_

_**-**_Yo también quiero traje de baño –

-¡Bebe!...olvídalo -

_**Gracias por hacerme sentir lo que nunca cre**__**í **__**posible, gracias por hacer de mi vida la mayor felicidad a tu lado…**_

-No me digas que tu también Michu –

-Pero claro…¿Qué pensabas que usare un horrible pantalón en semejante paraíso…jamás never in the life -

_**Ahora solo me queda vivir del ayer, del hoy y del mañana… y empezar a caminar este camino que nos trazamos juntos…siempre juntos como amigos, hermanos…familia…**_

-Ya van a empezar con sus celos – Leo los mira serio – no paso por tu mente usar traje…¿verdad Alex? –

-Puessss –

-Alex…ni se te ocurra –

_**La vida es como la guiemos nosotros mismo…si quieres ser feliz lo seras…**_

Y volvemos a comenzar…

_**Como lo dije en un principio… mi nombre es Alex y soy muy…pero muy feliz…la vida está llena de deseos…buenos y malos pero sé que aquí compartimos uno solo… y muy especial…**_

_**Y a eso le llamamos Deseo De Enamorados…**_

_**Continuara…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En este capitulo se utilizo la canción

"Lo que una chica por amor es capaz" de gloria Trevi

"Te quiero" de hombres G

No me queda más que dar las gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que leyeron este fic

A mi amiga Cloeh por la ayuda para la realización de algunos capítulos

Y a los aportes de los personajes de esta historia

Y a los muchos reviews que me animaron a seguir adelante con esta historia

De corazón mil gracias…

Su amiga maryhamatogirl…….


End file.
